


The Assistant

by Msredpanda



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, CHRIS PINE - Freeform, Dominant Benedict Cumberbatch, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Multi, Phil is the Best, Smut, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msredpanda/pseuds/Msredpanda
Summary: Emma has been looking for a job for weeks and finally lands one as a personal assistant. What she doesn't know is that she will be the assistant of Benedict Cumberbatch.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch & Original Female Character(s), Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman, Benedict Cumberbatch/Original Female Character(s), Benedict Cumberbatch/You, Martin Freeman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Emma, we are going to be late!” my roommate Rachel yelled up the stairs to me. “I want to get you there on time.” I checked myself in the mirror once more, I was wearing a pencil skirt and a white blouse as my hair fell around my shoulders. Today was a big interview that I had been waiting for. I recently left my job of four years due to the boss being a complete asshole. I had prepared for this interview for days now, it was for a personal assistant job with a temp agency. 

I ran down the stairs to find Rachel waiting for me at the front door. “Okay, how do I look?” 

Rachel looked me up and down. “Like a million bucks! You have this in the bag for sure!” Rachel had been my best friend for years now. We met at a concert, she was the girl standing in front of me who wouldn't stop talking to me before the band came on. She has always been a bubbly person, I envied her for that. 

I followed Rachel out to her car. “God I'm so nervous,” I said. “I haven't interviewed for something in a long time, what if I mess this up?”

“You won't, you prepared long enough for it, you will do fine.” We drove along to the front of the building where my fate awaited me. “Okay, we are here.” She turned to me, “do you want me to come up with you?” I felt like I was about to hyperventilate, my nerves were in my throat. “Breath Emma. Everything will be fine. You will do great.” Rachel gave me a sympathetic look and rubbed my shoulder. “You excel at everything you do. You look amazing, you are smart, you are sweet and you are kind. You will do awesome and I will be right here waiting for you.”

“You aren't coming in?”

“Em, why would I come in? You are a big girl. You can do this.” Rachel was right, I could do this. I slowly got out of the car and Rachel gave me a thumbs up and mouthed “good luck” which I returned with a smile. 

I made my way into the building and stopped at the receptionist’s desk. “Hi, Im Emma Scott, I have an interview for a personal assistant job.”

The receptionist didn't look up at me as she kept her eyes on her computer. “Ah yes, Emma Scott. Please have a seat.” She motioned to a row of chairs by the window. I took my seat as the nerves began to set in. I could do this, I kept telling myself. I was sitting there for ten minutes before a man in a fitted black suit came out and said my name. 

“Hi Im Michael Palmer.” He shook my hand as I followed him through the doors to his office. It wasn't a decorated office, it was pretty scarce. There was a large desk and two chairs which I took one of them. “Thank you for coming in today. Now this job is for a personal assistant. You will be taking phone calls, booking appointments, and dealing with any issues that will arise. I must tell you, this job is an assistant job to an actor. I cannot disclose the name right now, but just know this is a high profile client and we want the best person on it.” 

I gulped, a high profile client? Great, just what I needed, more reason to be nervous. I sat there and answered his typical interview questions. Where do I see myself in 10 years? What is my greatest strength? What is my greatest weakness? Typical questions, which I gave typical answers with a smile. I tried my best to mirror Rachel’s personality. She always has been likeable and bubbly, I however have always been quiet and sad. I guess that's why we are friends, opposites attract. 

When the interview was over, Michael stood and reached his hand out for me to shake. I gave it a firm shake and followed him back out to the lobby. “It was lovely to meet you Emma. Once we have interviewed all candidates, I will give you a call.”

“Thank you for seeing me.” I smiled and turned to leave. 

Rachel was waiting for me in her car, the music playing loud enough for me to hear. I opened the car door and she turned down her music. “So how did it go?”

“I guess it went okay. I won't be devastated if I don't get the job, he told me it's to be a personal assistant for an actor.”

“So? That sounds like an awesome job!”

“No, it sounds like a headache.” Rachel started her car and we drove back to the apartment. I didn't speak the entire time, afraid that I would get into my own head about this interview. I desperately needed a job, but I don't think that this is the job for me. I made a mental note to look for other jobs once we got home. 

*****

I sat on my bed with my computer in my lap. I searched the internet for any job openings and sent as many resumes as I could. I must have applied to ten different places, crossing my fingers each time that they would call me. Rachel had been fronting our rent for the last month and I needed to pick up the slack. I did my best to show my gratitude by cooking every night and cleaning up after, but it wasn't enough. Rachel picked up extra shifts at the bar to cover our expenses. I didn't deserve a friend like her.

Jason, my boyfriend of four years, called to let me know that he was coming over tonight to talk. He always wanted to talk, but it was never anything relevant. It was always how much he loves me and wants to marry me, but he never actually got around to proposing. Rachel kept telling me to dump him if he doesn't propose by the end of the year, I was starting to consider this option. 

Jason soon was knocking on my door. I closed my laptop and ran to the front door, Rachel likely rolling her eyes as I zoomed past her. I opened the door to find my tall, handsome boyfriend staring at me. He stood around 6’5” and had dark, straight hair. He dressed mainly in t-shirts and jeans, never really giving up his high school attire. Jason pulled me into a tight hug as I let him into our apartment. 

We made our way to my bedroom and sat on my bed. “What did you want to talk about?”

He smiled at me, he always had an award winning smile. “What do you think about moving in together? My lease is up at the end of the month and I would love to wake up to you everyday.” 

I looked at him with a slight smile on my face. “I don't know. I have to stay here. Our lease isn't up until next year and I can't leave Rachel here to pay the rent on her own.”

“What if I move into here until your lease is up?”

I considered what he said. It wouldn't hurt to have the extra income. Jason worked full time in the IT department, a job that he hates and tells me every second that he can. I always tell him to look for a different job, but he refuses, I believe it's because he is comfortable. He knows he can slack off at work and won't get fired for it. 

“Maybe, I would have to talk to Rachel first.”

He stood up from the bed and offered his hand to me. “Okay, lets ask her.”

I followed Jason out to the living room where Rachel was sitting. We took seats around her which gave her a worried look. “Whats up guys?” She eyed me with a questioning look. 

I gave Jason the nod and a smile. “Rach, Jason’s lease is up at the end of the month. What would you think of him moving in here and helping us pay rent? Your half of the rent will go down and he will stay in my room. He also promises to help clean and buy groceries.” Jason’s eyebrows furrowed and he gave me a “what the hell” look. 

Rachel sat in silence, considering the two options. She finally spoke, “yeah I guess so.” She didn't seem excited about the idea, she never was head over heels for Jason. In fact, most of the time, I thought she hated him. 

“Thank you,” Jason said. “You wont regret it.”

“Just no hooking up in the living room,” she paused. “Or any shared space for that matter.”

“We won't,” I said and stood up from the couch. Jason followed me back into my bedroom, I closed the door and he hugged me, pulling me off of the ground into his arms. 

“I'm so happy,” he said. “But, I have to go. I need to start packing.” He kissed me on top of my head and made his way out of my bedroom and out of the apartment. 

I went back to the living room and sat with Rachel who had the news on. “So, are you sure you are okay with this?” I asked. 

She turned to me, “I guess I have to be, don't I?” I could tell she wasn't happy about it. We sat in relative silence as we watched the news. Hopefully Rachel will get to love Jason like I do.

*****

The week flew by and I hadn't heard a call from any of the places I applied to. I felt horrible, all I did was spend time in the apartment, not really having a reason to leave it. My phone began to vibrate on the desk. My heart jumped, maybe this was my break! Finally, an interview.

“Hello?” I said.

“Hello Miss Scott, this is Michael with the personal assistant job. We would like to offer you the position starting tomorrow if possible.”

I thought it over, for one, I didn't want to be an assistant to a bratty celebrity. Two, I wasn't getting a call back from the other places and I desperately need a job. “Oh hello Michael.” I would have to take the job, I had no other options. “I would love the position!” 

“Great, I will send you all of the details now including where to be tomorrow and the salary.”

“Thank you very much.” We said our goodbyes and hung up. I was dreading tomorrow, who could the celebrity be? A man? A woman? Old? Young? An email came through with the details of the place to meet tomorrow, a movie set across town. It didn't say who I would be meeting with, just to meet Michael at the front gate tomorrow morning. The salary floored me, it was much more than I was expecting, it made me a little more excited for the job. 

I heard Rachel come in, she was banging around in the kitchen. I slowly opened my door and peered around the corner at her. “Hey, are you okay?” 

Rachel looked stressed. “Yes, I am fine.” She handed me a piece of orange paper. “This was in our mail box.” I glanced at the paper, it was a warning for us to pay our rent or we would be evicted. “I don't know if I will have enough to pay them.”

“When do we need the money by?” 

Rachel snatched the paper out of my hands. “It says here by next week.”

I looked down at the floor, “I got the personal assistant job,” I whispered. 

Rachel looked up at me. “What did you just say?!” She pulled me into a tight hug. “I am so happy for you! We will be fine then! I will just use the money from my savings and you can pay me back when you get your first big paycheck.”

I went back to my room and laid on my bed. I was finally feeling proud of myself. I was able to help out again and we wouldn't lose our apartment. My life was finally turning around.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I took the city bus to the front of a very large building that was inside a movie set. Michael was standing out of the large doors and was holding a folder in his hand. He smiled when he saw me step off of the bus. “Good morning Emma.” He held the folder out to me. “This folder is everything you will need, contact information and a calendar of events coming up that will need to be attended.” He paused and smiled, “so are you ready to meet him?”

“I'm a little nervous, but yes.” I held the folder close to my chest and followed him through the set. There were people everywhere, including some actors I had seen before but couldn't remember their names. The set was still in the process of being built and people were shouting over the noise.

Michael led me to a white trailer outside of the building in the back. He knocked on the door which was not labeled with a name. I was on the edge of my seat to find out who I was working for. Michael had kept the dark this whole time, likely because he wanted to see the look on my face when he finally introduced us.

The door opened to reveal a woman with short blonde hair. “Is he in?” Michael asked.

“Yes, give me a second.” She turned around and disappeared into the trailer.

I heard footsteps and looked down, too nervous to see who I would be working for. “Emma, this is Benedict Cumberbatch, Ben, this is Emma your new assistant.” I looked up to find the most handsome man standing in front of me. I had seen many of his movies before so I was a little star struck and couldn't speak. “Emma,” Michael said. Benedict held out his hand for me to shake which I took.

“Hello,” he said.

“Hi,” I said shyly.

“Come on in. Thanks Michael for helping me out.” Michael nodded and turned and left. I followed Benedict into his trailer. The blonde woman smiled at me. “This is my new assistant, Emma. This is Alice.”

“Hello,” I said.

Alice kept smiling. “It's nice to meet you.” She turned to Benedict, “I will see you on set, yes? Dont forget dinner tonight with Simon and his wife.” She kissed him on the cheek and left the trailer.

I glanced around the trailer to find a sofa, a chair and a small kitchen. It wasn't much, but he still had his own trailer. “So,” he said.

“Right, you should probably know this is my first time being an assistant, but I am going to try my best.”

“That's fine. This is my first time having an assistant so we will learn together.” He motioned to the couch and I took a seat. “Did Michael give you all the information you will need?”

I held up the folder, “I believe so.” I opened it and saw a list of contacts, including Benedict’s personal number and his agent’s. There were other names and numbers that I didn't recognize. The calendar was filled with events coming up at the end of the month, many of which were out of town. “Shit.” I said then covered my mouth. “I am so sorry.”

“For what?” He asked.

I shook my head and looked down at the folder. “I think I have everything I will need. Is there something I can do for you right now?”

“I actually would love to go to set right now. Alice and I have a scene coming up and I like to be prepared but she refused to rehearse with me.”

“I can help rehearse if you have an extra script.”

“I do.” He handed me an opened script and pointed at Alice’s line. “Do you know what this movie is?”

I blushed, “No, I don't.”

“It's for the new Star Trek movie. I play a villain, my first villain role.”

“Well congrats. I loved the first Star Trek movie, I'm a big Chris Pine fan.”

He eyed me. “I can introduce you later. He is here today.” Benedict looked down at his script then back up at me. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Oh, uh there isn't much to tell.”

“I'm sure there is. What did you do before this?”

“Um, I was in marketing, but left due to a shitty boss.”

He smiled at me, “I promise to not be shitty.”

“You better not.” I returned the smile and we lingered longer than comfortable. I returned my gaze back to the script.

“What else? Do you live close by?”

“Im across town.”

He turned his attention to the script. “Let's rehearse,” he said. We started to rehearse lines, Benedict was truly an amazing actor who motioned with his hands when he was reading. It was rather cute. I tried my best to push that thought from my mind and focus on Jason and how handsome he is, but my attention was right back at Benedict who waited for me to read my next line.

*****

Benedict and I walked around the set, he pointed out things that I should be aware of like where the catering is and where I should wait for him. We spotted Chris and Benedict nudged me. “Let me introduce you.” I followed him to Chris Pine, the actor I had a huge crush on and always ranked high on my hall pass list. Chris was standing by a coffee stand, making himself a cup when we approached him. “Hey Chris, this is Emma, my new assistant.”

He turned and gave me a warm smile. “Hello Emma.”

I was practically shaking when Benedict put his hand on my upper back, a gesture to calm me down. “Hi.” I couldn't say much else than that, I felt like I was going to vomit.

“How are you today?”

Why did he have to ask me questions? Couldn't we just walk away now, I needed to retreat and hide for the rest of the day. “I'm good, how are you?”

“Great now.”

Simon Pegg soon joined us, making me blush harder as I was surrounded by some of the most handsome men in Hollywood. All we would need now is Zachary Quinto for this to be complete. I listened as they chatted, finally forgetting I was standing there. Chris kept looking at me when it wasn't his turn to talk, my cheeks turning redder than before.

“Emma, we have a scene,” Benedict said, turning to me. “You can wait with Chris’ assistant over there,” Benedict pointed to the spot he showed me earlier where a short brunette man was standing.

I slowly approached him. “Are you Chris’ assistant?”

“Why yes, I am.” He held his hand out, “Im Phil.”

“Hi, I'm Emma, Benedict’s new assistant.”

“Ooo so the stud finally got himself an assistant. He didn't want one for so long but Chris convinced him to.”

“Why didn't he?” We looked to the set where we saw Zachary talking to Chris about something, Benedict out of sight.

“I'm not sure. I guess he thought he could do things on his own. It's nice to have another assistant around, I don't get along with Zachary’s assistant, she's my baby sister,” he laughed.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I introduced them in the first movie and Zachary and Kimberly really hit it off. Her and I are not speaking right now though.” He looked down at the ground and I decided to not ask him about it since I just met the guy. He exhaled. “Family drama, I shouldn't bring that to work.”

“It's fine. We’ve all been there.”

We stood and watched the scene being filmed. I still didn't see Benedict. I looked around for him but still couldn't see him. “Hes most likely in make up or with Alice somewhere.”

“Oh.” Who was Alice to him? Were they dating? They seemed like a couple.

“Don't be jealous, they are just friends, at least I think so.”

“Jealous? I just met the guy.”

“Oh right.”

*****

The day was over pretty quickly. I spent a lot of time talking to Phil about the movie. They had been filming for the past two days and he was already exhausted from it. Phil told me about his recent engagement to his long term boyfriend. I told him about Jason and how he still hasn't proposed though we’ve been together for so long.

Benedict finally got to the set and the scene progressed in front of our eyes. By the time the director yelled cut, we had been standing there for three hours. Benedict automatically looked to me and gave me one of his award winning smiles before making his way to me. “Hey,” he said. God he was beautiful. “I have to get out of my costume, can you meet me in my trailer in 15 minutes?”

“Yes.” I watched as he disappeared with Alice following closely behind.

“That's going to get annoying,” Phil said next to me, looking at Benedict and Alice.

“Yeah, at least you're not the assistant of one of them.”

Chris made his way over to Phil and said something into his ear then looked at me. I blushed instantly, I knew he knew that he had an effect on me. “Have a good night, Emma,” Chris said and turned on his heel to leave. Phil gave me a small wave and followed behind Chris.

I decided to get a tea for Benedict and I since I had time to kill. I made my way to the catering area and poured two cups of hot water and put a tea bag in. I wasnt sure how Benedict took it so I grabbed some packet of sugar. I turned and almost slammed into a hard chest in front of me. I looked up to find Simon Pegg standing in front of me. “Im sorry,” he said. “Oh hi Emma. Hows your first day?”

“Its good! Im really enjoying it.”

“Well good luck with Benedict.” Simon grabbed himself a cup.

“What do you mean?”

He didnt look up at me, “he is a very particular man. He likes things done the right way, the first time. Im sure he will cut you some slack on your first week.”

“I sure hope so.” I said with a solemn tone.

I said my goodbyes to Simon and made my way to his trailer. He wasn't in yet, so I took a seat on the couch and looked over the folder. I added his number and his agent’s to my phone. The door to the trailer opened and Benedict entered. I gestured toward the cup of tea on the counter and he gave me a grateful smile. He turned and I could feel his gaze on me as he watched me from the couch as I studied the folder. “Can I have your number?” he broke the silence.

“Yeah, sure. I already have yours in my phone so I will text you so you have mine.” I typed out a quick text

_Hi, this is my number._   
_-E_

“Got it, thanks.” He cleared his throat. “So tomorrow, I have a radio show in the morning.”

“Yes, with K-102.2.”

“Very good. Would you please meet me here and we can go straight there? I have a quick scene tomorrow and then I'm free for the rest of the day. Maybe you can show me around town.”

“Yeah, sure. You haven't seen the town yet?”

“Not yet, Alice has been trying to get me to go out with her but I always found an excuse. I didn't want another brit to show me LA.”

“I have to ask, are you two a couple or something?”

“She wishes.”

“Oh.”

“It's just, we have been friends for years and she's always wanted more but I'm not ready to settle down just yet. I have a dinner tonight with Simon, his wife and Alice… I will have to fight her off all night.” He looked down and then back up at me with a smile, “unless you come with me!”

“Uh what?”

“Yes, my assistant should be with me.”

“I dont think thats how things work. I'm supposed to help you with scheduling and making sure you get to things on time, not being a buffer between you and Alice. Plus, will other assistants be there?”

“No, I don't think so.”

“Then that answers that.”

“What if I need you.”

“You have lived without me your whole life. You will be just fine. You have my number if you need me for anything. My contract states that I am working 24/7 so you can call me. I wont be asleep until a lot later.”

“Fine.” He paused. “So what are you doing tonight that is more important than saving my ass?”

I laughed, “my boyfriend is coming over tonight. He's moving in soon so we are just making room for his shit.”

“Oh nice. How long have you been together?”

“Too long.”

“Are you not happy?”

“I don't know anymore. He sort of asked to move in and I couldn't say no. I'm not sure if I can live with him when I can barely stand a day with him,” I stopped myself. “I don't know why I am telling you this.” I laughed.

“Well I want our relationship to be more than assistant and boss. I would prefer if we are friends, that way I am more comfortable.”

“Okay. We can try that.”

He exhaled. “I have to go to this stupid dinner now. I'm sure Alice will be knocking on my door any second.”

“Right.” I stood up. “Remember, if you need me, call me. Even if it's for me to get you away from her,” I smiled. “I am here for you.”

“I will, Emma.”

“Have a good night, Benedict.”

“You can call me Ben.”

“Okay. Have a good night, Ben.”

“Good night Emma.”


	3. Chapter 3

“How was your day?” Rachel asked as I plopped onto the couch next to her. She had Friends on, something we watched on the regular.

“It was surprisingly good.”

“So who was the celebrity?”

“Benedict Cumberbatch.”

“Oh my god!” Rachel screamed.

“I know.”

“So what is he like?” Rachel turned her full attention to me, completely ignoring the fact that Ross and Rachel are in a huge argument on the TV.

“Well, he's nice. Quiet and funny. So far, I enjoy working for him.”

“I'm so jealous right now.” She paused. “Isn't Jason coming over?”

“Yeah he should be here soon.” And like magic, there was a knock on our door.

I got up and let Jason in. We went to my room and caught up, I told him about my new job. He didn't seem as excited for me. “So you are working for an actor that millions of girls wish they could have?” His jealousy reared its ugly head.

“I don't see him like that. I see him as the guy thats giving me a paycheck.”

My phone buzzed once. It was Ben.

_Okay, she's being completely annoying. Can you come get me?_   
_-B_

_Yes. Give me 10 minutes._   
_-E_

“I have to go. I have to get Ben from a restaurant.”

“Ben?”

“Oh yeah, that's what he asked me to call him. I will be back very soon. Make yourself at home!” I skipped through the apartment out the door. Rachel was okay with me borrowing her car to get Ben.

When I arrived at the restaurant, Ben was standing out front, leaning against the wall. His face lit up when he saw me. Ben sat in the passenger seat and looked over at me. “Thank you. I owe you everything.”

“What's your address?”

“I'm just a house by the set.”

“Oh okay! So how did it go?” I put the car in drive.

“It was awful. She kept rubbing my leg, even Simon looked concerned about it. I don't know how to break it off with her. I don't want to hurt her feelings.”

“If you tell her the truth, it shouldn't hurt her feelings.”

“You don't know Alice the way I do.”

That was probably true. They have a long history that I know nothing about. “As your personal assistant, I could talk to her for you.”

“Nah, she doesn’t like you.” He instantly covered his mouth with his hand. “I am so sorry.”

“She doesn't like me?”

“I didn't mean to let that slip. But, no. I think it's because you are a female and she's the jealous type.”

“My boyfriend is the same way. He got really jealous when I told him who my boss was.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, he's always been like that. I'm not allowed to have any male friends, only female ones. And he pretty much has to approve of everyone I talk to. It's safe to say he doesn't approve of you being my friend.”

“Too bad,” Ben shrugged and looked out the window.

I pulled outside of the rented house and turned to Ben. “I guess I will see you tomorrow,” I smiled. He nodded and got out.

Ben leaned down and said through the open window, “thank you for rescuing me.”

“Of course, that's what friends are for.”

“So we are friends? Even if your boyfriend doesn't approve?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Good,” he said with a wink. “Have a good night, Emma.”

*****

The following day, I made my way to Ben’s trailer. I saw Alice leave it and she gave me a cold look, one that could have frozen me right in my spot if I actually cared what she thought of me. She was wearing a tight red dress today, a little shorter than what I would consider to be professional. I opened the trailer door to find Ben with his head in his hands. I slammed the door to get him out of his trance. He looked up at me and went from a frowning face to a smiling face. “Hey,” he said and stood up.

“Good morning! Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Alice just left.”

“Yeah I saw her walk out. You are right, she doesn't like me very much. She gave me the coldest look I have ever gotten from someone.”

“I told her I wasn't interested in her and for her to move on. She didn't take it very well.”

“I knew you could do it. Don't you feel better now?”

“Not really.”

I took a seat on the couch and he followed suit and sat next to me. “So are you ready to go? I have to get you to the radio show in an hour. My roommate let me borrow her car, but we will have to swing by my place after so I can drop it off, she needs it for work later. We can catch a cab back here after.”

“Sounds good.” He stood up and opened the trailer door. “After you.” I slipped out the door and walked in tangent with Ben to Rachel’s car.

When we got to the radio station, Ben looked cool as a cucumber. I held the door open for him and instantly, he was attacked by people, all shaking his hand and beaming up at him. He had that effect on people, they all wanted to be in his presence and I didnt blame them. He has an infectious personality. He looked back at him and I gave him a slight wave as he walked into a room. The woman at the desk motioned for me to sit in the lounge outside of the radio booth.

I could hear him talking over the radio, talking about his recent movie that is currently out in theaters. They asked the basic questions which he happily answered. He made them laugh often which warmed my heart. I made eye contact with him through the window, neither of us breaking it. He gave me a slight smile which I returned then looked down at my phone at the calendar I had updated the night before. He had filming today and tomorrow and then we both had a day off, but really, I never have a day off. Anytime he needs me, he can call me and I have to be there. I was okay with this, I shockingly liked being around him. I originally was afraid that I would hate hanging out with a celebrity, but I was beginning to have a soft spot for him.

After he was done with the radio interview he followed me out to the car. “You did awesome,” I praised him.

“Radio shows are fairly easy.”

We drove in relative silence before we pulled outside of my apartment. “Let me goes give these keys to my roommate.” I turned and started heading up, realizing that Ben was following behind me. I wanted him to wait for me outside, not see how small my apartment is. It's embarrassing for him who is used to the lavish things in life to see such a poor apartment. I opened the door and he followed me in.

Rachel must be in her room because I didn't see her on the couch like she usually was. “Let me go find Rachel. Have a seat, I will be right back.”

I made my way to Rachel’s room and heard moaning. Great, she has a guy over. I lightly knocked on the door and the moaning ceased. I heard commotion and then the door opened to reveal Rachel with a large t-shirt on her. I recognized the shirt instantly, Jason had the same one. I smiled at her, “hey, here are your keys.”

I heard a deep voice say “come back to bed.” I also recognized the voice. I pushed the door open wider to reveal Jason laying naked on Rachel’s bed.

“What the fuck is this?” I yelled. Jason scrambled off the bed and pulled his boxers on. “What in the actual fuck Jason?!” I heard footsteps approach from behind me and saw Rachel’s face turn to horror when she saw Benedict Cumberbatch standing behind me.

“I didn't know you would be home!” Jason exclaimed then looked at Ben. “And I didnt know you would be bringing him here.”

“I came to drop off keys to you Rachel. We will be going now.” I grabbed Ben’s hand and dragged him out the door and down to the sidewalk. I did my best to get away from the situation, I couldn't handle Ben seeing my life fall down around me.

“Wait Emma,” I heard Ben say. “What just happened?”

“Oh nothing. Just my boyfriend sleeping with my best friend.” I hailed a cab and got in once it parked in front of us. Ben slid in next to me. I opened the calendar, we were going to be late to set. I gave the driver the address and we drove off.

Ben grabbed my hand and I looked up at him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. I have a lot to process right now.”

He let me sit in silence as I thought things through. Now what do I do? Obviously Jason and I were through, but what about Rachel? We still had almost a year left on our lease and I had nowhere else to go. Ben pulled my hand into mine and gave it a firm squeeze. He held my hand without saying anything, a comforting action that made me feel all gooey inside.

We parked outside of the set and Ben released my hand. We made our way back into the trailer. Once the door closed behind us, he pulled me in for a tight hug. I could smell his expensive cologne. He was warm and firm which made my skin light on fire. He whispered, “I'm so sorry you are going through this.”

I pulled back. “It's fine. I should have seen it coming.” I sat on the couch. “You have to get into hair and make up,” I said looking down at my hands.

He sat next to me and took my hand into his. “I want to be here for you.”

“Don't worry about me. I will go talk with Phil.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I need something to take my mind off of things.”

“Okay.” He stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it and stood next to him. How could this be my crazy, messed up life?

*****

I stood next to Phil who was going on and on about something Chris did after filming. “You know, I think he likes you,” Phil said.

“How would you know?”

“Oh, because he told me.” He smiled. “But you didn't hear that from me.” Chris liked me? Chris Pine! My day went from sour to awesome with a snap of the finger. “Stop blushing,” he laughed without looking at me. “He might ask you out. I figured I wouldn't tell him you are in a relationship.” He laughed.

“I'm not anymore,” I said quietly.

He sharply turned to me. “Wait, what happened from yesterday to today?”

“I don't want to talk about it just yet if that's okay.”

“Of course honey.”

The day flew by, I had lunch with Phil where we talked about our dislike over Alice. He seemed to hate her more than I did. Apparently Alice does the same thing with Chris but Chris doesn't entertain her like Benedict does. Phil told me of the time he found Alice trying to climb onto Chris’ lap during the first day of rehearsal and how he practically had to pull her off, leaving a mortified Chris in her wake.

I made my way back to the trailer to find Ben waiting for me. “Hey I need you to call my agent, Karon and tell her that I cannot make it to dinner tonight.”

“Okay, I can do that.” I dialed the number and was greeted by a lovely sounding woman. I explained that Benedict wasn't feeling well and could not make it to dinner. She almost seemed relieved to have this canceled. I hung up with her. “You are good to go.”

“Thank god. Now I have the chance to take you out.”

“Excuse me?”

“I need to take you out. You need to get your mind off of things!”

“No, I should really go home and address things with Rachel.”

“Then I will come with you, as moral support,” he said.

“You’d do that?”

“Of course, we are friends.”

“Well I need to do this on my own. Thanks for the offer though.”

“Of course. Just text me when you get home so I know you are okay.”

*****

When I got home and Rachel wasn't there, likely still at work. I went to my room and pulled out a change of clothes, opting to change into shorts and a t-shirt. I heard the door close, knowing it was Rachel who was sneaking it. She knew I would be home by now and was tiptoeing through the house to avoid being detected by me. I rolled my eyes. She had some nerve to try to avoid me.

I opened the door to my room to find her trying her best to slide into her room. She stilled and looked at me. “Emma.”

“Yeah yeah, we need to talk.”

“Yes, we do.”

I walked into the living room and took a seat on the chair. My phone vibrated in my pocket, signaling a text.

_You okay?_   
_-B_

_Yes, about to talk to her now._   
_-E_

_Call me afterwards_   
_-B_

I put my phone in my pocket. Rachel sat down, nervousness written all over her face. “Listen Emma, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ever hurt you.”

I held my hand up. “Listen, I want to stay here until we lease it up. We are no longer friends, we are just roommates who barely speak.”

“But I don't want that. I am sorry. Jason and I sort of fell for each other while ago but never did anything about it.”

“I don't want to hear about it, okay?”

“But I want you to. Jason is still going to move in next week. He is going to stay in my room. We want to be together and I want you to be happy for me.”

“You are asking a lot from me right now. I am never going to support your relationship. Earlier today, he was my boyfriend and now he's supposed to be your boyfriend? That's a little quick, don't you think?” I cross my arms in front of me.

“I have loved him for a lot longer than you think.”

I stood up. “I don't want to hear this. Just leave me alone. If he moves in, fine, but I am not going to speak to you if he does.” I stormed into my room and slammed the door. I fell onto my bed and began to cry. I laid there for what felt like ages, I could hear Jason in the apartment talking to Rachel but I ignored them. I reached for my phone and called Ben.

“Hey, are you okay?”

I sniffled. “Yes.”

“Do you want me to come over?” He asked.

“No, can we go out somewhere? I need a drink.”

“Yes, I will be at your place in 10 minutes.”

I jumped out of bed and changed into a simple black dress and white flats. Soon, there was a knock on our door. I heard Rachel answer it and stammer my name. I walked out to the living room to find Ben standing in a fitted black suit. He smiled at me as Rachel continued to stare at him with dreamy eyes.

I closed the door behind us, Ben stopping in his tracks to pull me into a hug. It wasn't as long as the first time we hugged, but it was for a good deal of time. The warmth of his body was all over me, making me tingle. He released me and grabbed my hand as we walked down the stairs. “Do you know of any bars around here?” he asked.

“Yeah there's one around the corner.” We walked to a small bar that was situated next to a grocery store. The bar was packed so Ben grabbed my hand and led me through the room to an empty table. He went unnoticed because he kept his head down the entire time. A waitress came to our table and took our drink orders, right away recognizing Ben but not saying anything to signal that she knew who he was.

“So how did it go with your roommate?”

“Oh it was awful. She told me that she wanted to keep seeing him and that he is going to move into our apartment no matter what.”

“Fuck.”

“I know. So my life went into the drain in the span of 10 hours.” Our waitress arrived with our drinks which I guzzled down right away. She came back with a refill for me, Ben barely touching his beer. “I don't want to complain to you about how shitty things are, you are my boss after all.”

“I want to hear about them. We are going to be friends, aren't we?”

“It's only day two.”

“So? I want to know everything about you if you are going to work for me.”

“Okay, what do you want to know?”

He finally took a drink of his beer while the waitress returned with my refill. “I'm not sure. What do you do when you aren't with me?”

“I don't know. I like to read, cook and clean.”

“Clean?”

“Yes, I love to clean. Especially if I have good music on.”

We talked through the noise of the bar. Ben told me about how he got into acting and about the next role he would be in. He told me it would be in England and my face fell. I didn't want to go to England but I am his assistant and need to follow him everywhere. He seemed very excited to go back home but could tell I wasn't as excited to go clear across the world, but I had nothing I was leaving behind here anymore.

Somehow the topic got onto Chris Pine. Ben told me about how close they had become since the table read and how all four of us, Phil included, should go out some time. “Well apparently, and you can't say anything, he has some sort of a crush on me.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well are you going to go out with him?”

“Uh I don't know. It's definitely too soon after Jason, but he would keep my mind off of things.”

“I can help you keep your mind off of him. We are friends, I can entertain you until you forget that loser,” he winked at me. What did that even mean? Was he insinuating something?

“I know that,” I reached across that table and touched his hand. Our eyes met and there was some sort of unspoken thing between us.

“Emma.” He likely felt it too.

I removed my hand and returned it back to my drink. “Yes?”

He paused. “Nothing.”

We finished our drinks and left the bar. He kept his hand on the small of my back as he guided me through the crowd. When we got to my apartment, he walked me up the stairs. Before I could say anything, he leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. “Thank you for going out with me Emma.”

“Well you are the one who should be thanked. Now I have to go deal with these two.”

“Text me, I will be up late.”

“Yes, I will.”

“See you tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived at Ben’s trailer five minutes before I was due there. I saw Phil in passing where we waved and smiled at me and then pointed at Chris and gave me a thumbs up. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Was I really going to try to go out with my idol? Oh god, I was, wasn't I?

Ben came into the trailer with his sunglasses and a hat on. “Good morning,” he mumbled.

I stood up. “I'm going to get you a coffee,” I said before I swiftly sailed out of the door. I found Chris standing at the coffee stand. I grabbed an empty cup and filled it, noticing that Chris was looking at me.

“Hello Emma.”

I looked over at him. “Oh hi Chris.”

“Emma, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” I finished making Ben’s coffee and turned to Chris.

“Would you want to go out some time?”

“Yes, I would like that.”

“Awesome. When is good for you?”

“Im free tomorrow,” I suggested.

“Great.” I gave him my number so he could text me the details. Was I really even ready to move on from Jason? I didn't feel ready, but I needed a distraction and I wasn't about to let that distraction be my boss. I made my way back to Ben’s trailer and opened the door. Alice was there and I rolled my eyes, making Ben smile. Alice thought he was smiling because of something she said. I handed Ben his coffee which he thanked me for.

I sat on the couch and pulled out my phone. Answering emails for Ben as I listened in to what Alice was saying to him. She was asking him out and he was ignoring her. I looked up to find him looking at me. I gave me a soft smile then returned my attention back to the emails. Many news agencies wanted an interview with Ben, I made note to talk to Ben about them.

“Emma, is it?” I looked up to find Alice standing in front of me. “Would you be a doll and get me a tea?”

“No, she won't.” Ben stood up. “She isnt your assistant.”

“Well she is just sitting there, I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting me tea.”

I looked at Ben, “its fine. I can get her a tea.” I stood up and saw Ben give me an irritated look. I knew he wouldn't like me helping her, but it got me out of the awkwardness in the trailer.

I returned to the coffee stand and poured Alice a cup of tea, not grabbing any sugar for her. She would take it the way I give it to her. I returned to the trailer, Ben clearly more agitated that before.

“Alice, you got your tea, now please leave.” Ben pointed to the door.

“She didn't even make it right.”

“Leave!” He raised his voice. She looked hurt and then turned toward the door and left. Ben turned to me, his eyes ablaze. “Why did you do that?”

“I don't know. To get a break from the tension between you two.”

“There isn't tension.”

“Yes there is. I think you two need to address whatever is going on between you both.” I paused and then looked up at him with a happy expression. “Why don't you two go on a double date with Chris and I!”

“Chris? As in Chris Pine?”

“Yes, he asked me out this morning.”

“Oh,” Ben’s face fell. “I don't want to go out with Alice.”

“You should at least try, don't you deserve to be happy?”

“I do.”

“Then lets do it. I will talk to Chris. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we make it a double date.”

“Fine. But I am leaving if she touches me.”

I laughed, “okay deal.”

*****

The following day, I got ready for the double date. Chris was okay with us making it a double date, in fact he looked a little relieved. Ben said he would come pick me up so we could arrive together. I dressed in a simple blue dress that was cut low and black pumps with red accents. I put my hair into a wavy ponytail. I almost wished Rachel and I were friends so she could tell me if I looked good or not, but I would have to let Ben do that now. He was the only friend I have at this point.

There was a knock at the door. I heard Jason getting up to answer it. I grabbed my purse and ran to the front door, shoving Jason out of the way. I opened the door to reveal Ben wearing another black fitted suit. He looked so handsome, it took my breath away. “Holy shit, you look beautiful,” Ben said. I smiled at Ben, very much aware that Jason and Rachel were standing behind us watching this unfold.

I stepped out into the hallway and closed the door. He hugged me tight, I breathed him in. He smelled so good tonight. Ben took me outside, holding my hand the whole way to a black car. “Nice car.”

“Thanks, I bought it today.”

I stopped in front of the car. “You bought this?”

“Yeah. I had to get us to the date somehow and I've been looking into buying a car.”

I took a seat in the passenger seat. “Wow this is fancy.” I looked around, it had to be worth over $50,000. It had all the bells and whistles that you would expect from an expensive car.

As we drove along, Ben put his hand on my thigh, a seemingly unconscious decision. He slowly massaged my thigh as he looked straight ahead. My skin lit on fire as he continued to rub my leg. I was close to letting out a soft moan before he removed his hand and put it on the steering wheel. “Sorry.” He whispered.

We arrived at the restaurant. The hostess took us to a secluded table, Alice and Chris both weren't there yet. Ben pulled my chair out and then sat next to me. He moved his hand back to my thigh and leaned in close to me. “I can't seem to stop touching you,” he whispered into my ear.

Suddenly, Chris and Alice appeared at the table. Chris took the seat across from me and smiled at me. I melted into my seat. Alice gave me a mean look and then turned her attention to Ben who kept his hand on my thigh. His hand was burning through my skin and I liked it. I wanted him to touch me in other places, but I pushed that thought aside.

“You look beautiful Emma,” Chris said. Ben squeezed my thigh tighter.

“Thank you. You look very handsome.” Ben released his tight hold but didn't remove his hand.

We began talking about the movie, but Alice refused to join in on the conversation. She seemed unhappy to have me sitting at the same table as her. When our entrees were brought to the table, Ben released his hand from my thigh. I let out a soft moan as the cold air hit my leg. He looked down at me and smirked then returned his hand back to me, higher than before under my dress. This was one of the most intimate things I have ever done. Anyone could see us at any point.

“So tell me about yourself,” Chris said. I hated when people asked me to talk about myself. I never knew what to say, so I rattled off some random facts about myself then asked Chris the same question. I didn't really listen to his response because I was so focused on Ben’s hand.

Alice chimed in and asked how Ben’s day was. He answered with a short, “fine.” She looked defeated and slumped into her chair. I felt bad for Alice, I wanted Ben to pay more attention to her, but maybe he was right, he didn't like her. I don't know why I forced them together, maybe because of the tension I felt earlier or maybe because I wanted to spend more time with Ben. Was I going to sabotage things with Chris already? I really hoped I wouldn't, I deserve a nice guy like Chris.

After the dinner was over, I hugged Chris goodbye. He told me he would text me tonight. I didn't say much to Alice, she clearly didn't want to hear from me. She latched her arms around Ben who gave me a “help” look but I returned his pleas for help with a smile. Chris laughed and put his arm around my waist. Ben looked down at the gesture then back to my eyes. He raised an eyebrow and then released Alice.

When we got into the car, Ben turned to me. “Do you like him?”

“Chris? Yes, why?”

“I was just wondering,” he looked straight ahead. I wanted him to put his hand back on me, but he kept his hand on the steering wheel. I whined and looked out the window.

By the time we reached my apartment, I was dying. I wanted him to touch me again more than I wanted Chris to touch me. He walked me up to my door and I turned around. “I guess I will see you tomorrow,” I said.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss my forehead. He lingered close to me longer than necessary. I looked up at him and our eyes met. The tension between us fizzled all around. He put his hand on my hip and slowly pushed me against the wall next to my door. “We can't do this,” I whispered.

“I know.” He put his arm above my head against the wall and looked down on me. “But I can't help it.”

“You need to,” I said quieter as my eyes landed on his lips.

He moved away from me. “Have a good night Emma.”

*****

My phone buzzed the next morning, earlier than I planned on waking up.

_Im sorry_   
_-B_

Why was he texting me so early?

_Sorry for what?_   
_-E_

_For how I behaved yesterday. I just find it hard to not touch you._   
_-B_

I didn't respond. I got up and got dressed for the day, opting for a black blouse and blue jeans. I returned to my phone to find another text from Ben.

_I wanted to kiss you so bad last night. Did you want that?_   
_-B_

_Ben, I'm your employee. We cant talk about this_   
_-E_

_That's a yes._   
_-B_

I smiled, yes, it was a yes. I wanted him to kiss me so badly, but I wasn't about to cross that line with him.

I arrived at the set on time. I got into the trailer to find Ben already there looking at a script. He sprung out of his chair and moved to me. “Emma.” I backed away until I hit the wall of his trailer. “Can I please kiss you? We need to get this out of the way so it's not something that's always hanging in the air between us.” Before I could answer, he captured his mouth with mine. It was a chaste kiss. When he backed away, I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Before I knew it, I was grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down to me. His lips were on me again. He pulled me into a searing kiss before he pulled away from me. “Emma,” he said. I moaned, hearing my name on his lips. “I want you so bad.” He pressed himself against me, I could feel his length against my stomach.

There was a knock at the door, Ben backed up and adjusted himself. I quickly sat on the couch as he opened the door and Alice came in. She scoffed when she saw me. “Emma, can you please give Ben and I some privacy?”

“Um,” I looked up at Ben who gave me no indignation that he wanted me to leave or stay. “Sure.”

I left and went to the catering area. I grabbed a coffee and a muffin and sat at one of the tables. I spotted Chris across the room. Once he saw me, he waved to me and made his way over to me and took the seat across from me. “Sorry I didn't text you. I fell asleep once I got home.”

“It's fine,” I said. “I passed out as well.”

“Do you want to go out again? Just us two.”

“I would love that.”

“I cook. Would you want to come to my place? I'm right outside of the city.”

“I love to cook too. We could cook together if you want.”

“Yes, that would be awesome,” he said. “So it's a date.” I smiled. “You look really beautiful today.”

“Thank you Chris.” We sat and talked about the movie and about the date last night. “I can't stand that woman,” I said, referencing Alice.

“Me neither. I was her first target but Phil intervened and she moved onto Ben. He's too nice to tell her no.”

“I wish he would. She hates me and makes me super uncomfortable.”

Chris leaned forward and took my hands into his. My breath hitched. “No one should make you feel that way. No one. And does Ben know about this?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“He shouldn't let her do that to you. You shouldn't ever feel uncomfortable where you work. I will take care of her, she won't be bothering you anymore.” I smiled and squeezed his hand.

There was suddenly someone standing behind me, clearing their throat. I turned to find Ben standing behind me. “Hey Ben,” Chris said, not releasing my hands.

“Hey Chris. Emma, can I please speak with you in my trailer?”

“Sure. I will see you tonight Chris.”

I stood up and followed Ben. Once we got into the trailer, he slammed the door behind me. “Tonight, what is happening tonight?”

“I'm just going to Chris’ place.”

“Oh.”

“How was your talk with Alice?”

“She wants me to fire you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, she asked me to fire you. I of course said no. I don't think I can go without you in my life now that I met you.” He stepped closer to me, boxing me into a corner.

“Ben,” I said. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. “Ben.” He moved to my neck and kissed me there. “Benedict! We can't do this. This needs to stop.”

He backed away. “I want to do this though.”

“Well I don't.” I really did want to, but if I was going to see how things went with Chris, Ben and I couldn't do this again.

He turned back to me and stepped closer. “Yes you do. You want to do this so badly, but what is holding you back?”

“Chris. Chris is holding me back. I want to see how things go with him and I don't want to mess that up.”

“Fine. I won't bring it up again.” He went and sat by the table and began reading his script.

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

“I would love a tea,” he said without looking up at me.

“Okay I will be right back.”

I came back with a hot tea. Alice had returned to the trailer to help him read through the script. I had to make a few calls so I stepped back out and made them. I called a few places about interviews and another about a photoshoot. I booked his schedule solid wherever he had a gap in free time. I thought to Rachel. I needed to work things out with her, Jason and I weren't meant to be together anyway, so I should be happy for her if she found the one.

I sent a quick text to Rachel.

_Hey, we should talk tonight_   
_-E_

_Yes! Please. I miss you_   
_-R_

I put my phone back in my pocket and went back into the trailer. Alice gave me a look that could melt the skin off my body. “Ben, you are due on set,” I said, looking at the clock on the wall.

He sprung out of his seat and moved past us both leaving Alice alone with me in the trailer. “Emma, I would like tea.”

“That isn't going to happen. I know you don't like me and I would like us to get along if you and Ben are going to be friends.”

“Oh we are more than friends. We are destined to be together. We have been for years, he just is a little slow at seeing it.”

“I don't think he is slow. I don't think you are destined for one another.”

“And that's why you are just an assistant.” She scoffed and left the trailer.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home, Rachel was already waiting for me in the living room. I put my house keys in the bowl and sat next to her. Neither of us wanted to speak first so we sat in silence as an episode of Friends played in the background.

“Listen Emma. I am so sorry. I meant to tell you my feelings for him, but I kept chickening out. I want to be friends again! I have so many questions about what's going on with you and Benedict.”

“I want to be friends again too but you need to understand, things are a little weird for me. I don't like seeing my best friend with my boyfriend,” I shook my head. “I also don't like that I was cheated on with my best friend.”

“I know, that was shitty of us both. But you need to know that I really do love Jason. I want to be with him, but I also want to stay friends with you. I would choose you over him in a heartbeat.”

I exhaled. “It's going to take me some time, okay? I do want to be friends again, but I won't be friendly with Jason. We are never going to be cordial.”

“I know,” she reached to grab my hand. “I am so sorry. I love you Em.”

“I love you too.” I smiled.

“So, now you have to tell me what is going on with you and Cumberbatch. He's been coming here recently, why?”

“Well, we are friends. God I have so much to tell you!”

“Tell me! I'm dying over here.”

I told Rachel of everything that had happened the past days. I told her of my double date with Ben, Chris and Alice. I told her about how much I dislike Alice and how much I really like Chris. She was shocked to hear that Chris Pine asked me out. I didn't tell her right away about the kiss with Ben, afraid she would harshly judge me over being an idiot, but I knew deep down that I would have to.

“I also kiss Ben.”

“You what?”

“He kissed me first.”

“What was it like?”

“Oh god, it was amazing Rachel. It was like fireworks, but I rejected him the second time he tried to kiss me. I can't be kissing my boss and also going out with Chris.”

“Who would you rather be with?”

“Chris. He's not entertaining Alice’s advances and also he isnt my boss. Things won't get messy with Chris.”

“Wow, you and Chris Pine. Things really have changed.”

“Yes. So, how are things with Jason?” I didn't want to ask, but she seemed so interested in my love life that I felt guilted about asking about how things are with MY boyfriend.

“They are really great. I am very happy.”

“I'm glad.” There was awkward tension hanging between us. I wasn't actually glad, yes I was happy that she was happy, but I wasn't happy that he was too. I wanted him to suffer like he made me suffer.

We chatted a little more about my life and all the craziness that is my job, but then I decided to go to my bedroom. I was getting nervous about seeing Chris tomorrow. I wanted someone to talk to that knew us both very well but didn't have Phil’s number. I couldn't ask Chris for it because he would wonder what I have to talk to his assistant about. Crap, I had to ask Ben.

_Hey, do you by any chance have Phil’s number?_   
_-E_

He didn't respond right away, not like he usually does, but then he finally did respond.

_Phil? As in Chris’ assistant Phil?_   
_-B_

_Yes_   
_-E_

_I don't. Im sorry_   
_-B_

_Dammit._   
_-E_

_What's wrong?_   
_-B_

_I just wanted someone to talk to that knows him well is all_   
_-E_

_I know Chris well_   
_-B_

_But won't that be awkward to talk to your assistant about a guy she's interested in?_   
_-E_

_We are friends_   
_-B_

_Fine… Im a bit nervous about tomorrow. What if I make a fool of myself. I had you and Alice as a buffer the other night, but now I will have to face him on my own._   
_-E_

_You will do fine._   
_-B_

_Oh speaking of Alice, I talked to her. She told me you are both destined for one another._   
_-E_

_It's never going to happen_   
_-B_

I laughed. I knew it wasn't going to happen, but I had to tell him.

_I know_   
_-E_

_What are you doing?_   
_-B_

_Nothing, just sitting on my bed, talking to you._   
_-E_

_You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?_   
_-B_

_Yes, because I am just an assistant._   
_-E_

I was thinking back to when Alice called me that. Maybe that’s all I was to Ben, an assistant and not even a friend. He keeps saying that he wants us to be friends, but what if that wasn't even true.

_What do you mean?_   
_-B_

_That's what Alice said to me_   
_-E_

_I will fucking kill her_   
_-B_

_You're Not just an assistant, not to me. You are so much more to me._   
_-B_

*****

The next day, I puttered around, nervous all day for tonight with Chris. I was due to leave the house in an hour. My phone began to ring, pulling me out of a trance. I was so focused on not fucking up tonight, that I hadnt even considered what to wear. The caller ID said it was Ben, great, what could he want?

“Hi Ben.”

“Hey, are you busy?”

“I'm about to leave in an hour, why whats up?”

“Oh right, I forgot.” He definitely did not forget. “I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something.”

“Sorry.”

“When is your date?”

“I have to leave here in an hour to catch the bus.”

“Bus? No. I will come get you. I know where Chris lives.”

“You really don't have to do that. I am fine with the bus. I always take it, how do you think I get to the studio every day?”

He exhaled into the receiver. “I don't like knowing that you are taking the bus every day to get to me. For now on, I am picking you up until you buy yourself a car.”

“No, it's fine, really. I am okay with the bus.”

“I'm on my way to you now.” He hung up. Great.

Within 10 minutes, there was a knock on my door. I ran to the door to open it and let Ben in. “Well since you are here, you might as well help me pick out something to wear.”

“This isn't what you are wearing?” He followed me through the apartment.

“No.” I opened the door to my room. “So this is my room. You can sit on the bed if you’d like.” I turned my attention to the closet. “If it was a first date for you, what would you want the girl to be wearing? A dress? A blouse?”

He came up behind me and spun me around. “If it was me you were seeing, it wouldn't matter, I wouldn't care what you wore. I dont think Chris will care either.”

“Well I care.” I removed myself from his grip. “Now help me!”

“Just wear jeans and a t-shirt. Be comfortable. Do you plan on having sex with him?”

I turned on my heel. “Excuse me?”

“Do you?” He gave me a defeated look.

“I don't think so. Not on a first date and I barely know the guy.”

“Good.”

“Why good?”

“Because I don't want you to.”

I laughed and turned back to the closet. I landed on a band shirt and pulled it out to show Ben. “And why don't you want me to?”

He nodded at the shirt. “I don't know. I feel very protective over you for some reason.”

“Well don't. I will be just fine.” I heard the front door open and close and two voices, Rachel and Jason, coming through the house. There was a light tap on my door which I opened. Rachel looked between Ben and I and then landed back on me.

“Uh hi Emma. Are you getting ready for your date?”

“I am. Help me.” I held up a band shirt. “Ben said I should try to be comfortable. Do you think this is okay or will he go running for the hills.”

Rachel looked at the shirt then at Ben. “I think that is fine, but it's Chris Pine you are trying to impress. I would wear something prettier.”

“If he doesn't like her wearing a band shirt, then he doesn't deserve her.” Ben stood up.

“Well he is right about that too,” Rachel said. “Just wear something comfortable I guess and let me know how it goes.” I nodded and closed the door.

Ben moved closer to me and cupped my face in his hands. “You will be fine wearing that. Trust me.” He placed a simple kiss on my forehead and pulled me into his arms. He smelled divine like always, making my knees go weak. He held me up and let out a soft laugh against the top of my head. “I have to ask, if I asked you first, would you have said yes to me?”

He didn't release me like I was expecting. “I'm not sure. Probably not since you are my boss.”

“Don't let that get between things. If we were meant to be together, then why don't we.”

“Ben.”

He finally released me. “I'm just asking. I crave your touch and I don't want to go through life without it.”

I rolled my eyes. “I will be right back.” I walked to the bathroom with my clothes in hand to get changed. I heard the shower running and Rachel singing. I needed to get changed somewhere and I wasn't about to kick Jason out of Rachel’s room so I could do it. I returned to my room. “Turn around, I need to get changed.”

Ben slowly turned around. I removed my shirt and slipped the band shirt over my head. I then removed my shorts and before I could slip my jeans on, I felt hands on my hips. I froze in my spot. “Ben.”

“Dont,” he said.

“Don't what?”

“Don't tell me no.” He pressed himself against me, I could feel he was hard already. “Don't push me away.”

“You know I have to.” He spun me around and I looked up at him. His eyes were on fire with lust and want. He moved in closer to me and placed a quick kiss on my lips, looking down at me to see if this was okay. “Ben.”

“I said dont.” He kept his hands on my waist. “I want you so bad. I've never wanted something more in my life.” I felt completely exposed standing in just my underwear while he bore holes into my head. He dipped his head and moved his lips back to mine. We never went further than closed mouth kisses but I could tell he wanted more and he wanted it right now.

I pulled back and stepped away from him. I had to end this before things progressed further. “We can't. I told you we can't. I'm about to go on a date and you are doing this now.”

“I can't help it. I am so drawn to you.” He stepped back into my space, making me step back until my back hit the wall. “I will never do anything to hurt you. I want to protect you, to show you how much you mean to me.”

“I know you wouldn't hurt me.”

“I want you to decide what happens next. Either you can get dressed and I can take you to the date, or you let me have you right now.”

“Ben, I need to go on this date. Im sorry, but I have to go.”

“Fine.” He stepped away and sat back on the bed. I grabbed my jeans off the floor and slid them on.

“Okay are we ready to go?” I asked.

Ben looked down at his hands, sadness written across his face. “Can I at least kiss you before we leave?”

Before I could answer, he was standing and was on me. Pressing me against the door, his mouth on mine. He used his tongue to trace the bottom of my lip, asking me for entrance. I shouldn't have done this, but I opened my mouth and our tongues met. We both moaned at the contact. We stroked each other until we were pulling away for air, but then returned to each other right away. He moved his hands to my hair and pulled me to him, wanting more of me. I ran my hands through his curly hair, making him groan in response.

Ben moved his mouth to my neck and lightly bit down, making me moan his name. He ground his length against me when I said his name. “Ben! We need to stop.”

“No,” he groaned. “Not yet.” He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He began humping me against the wall. “I need you.”

“Ben,” I gave another warning, this time, more stern.

He slowly let go of me but returned his mouth to mine, shoving his tongue into my mouth, almost like he was saying goodbye to me. He then removed himself from me completely. “Okay let's go.”


	6. Chapter 6

The drive over, Ben kept his hand on my thigh, squeezing it every once in a while. When we pulled out front of Chris’ house, Ben turned to me. “I will be back to pick you up. Just text me. And please, dont have sex with him.”

I smiled at him and opened the car door. “Thank you for driving me.” I kissed him on the cheek and walked up to Chris’ door. It opened when I knocked once. Chris was standing in the doorway and ushered me inside. He gave me the grand tour, his house looked like it cost millions and it probably did. 

He ended the tour in the kitchen. “So I figured we could cook Salmon tonight on the grill.”

“That would be wonderful.”

“Great.” He pulled out everything we would need for Salmon and led me outside. We cooked and talked about our lives. He told me funny stories of things that happened on set and I told him about Rachel. He genuinely seemed interested in my life. I kept thinking of Ben though I told myself to stop. I thought about his touch and the sound of him moaning. I wanted to explore more of that, but maybe with Chris. I couldn't do that with Ben, he was off limits. 

After dinner, I helped Chris clean up the kitchen. “I'm shocked you don't have a butler.” I laughed.

“Nope. But I do have a maid. She comes every other day.” 

“I'm not surprised.” 

He put his arm on the small of my back and I looked up at him. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Yes.” God yes I wanted to watch a movie with this man. He led me to his small theater downstairs. We picked a movie we both have seen many times so we could talk through it. 

Half way through the movie, we were kissing. It was a lazy kiss and it wasn't as heated as things were with Ben, but it was still nice. Soon the kiss turned more heated and I found myself on his lap, straddling him. Ben’s voice kept playing in my mind to not have sex with Chris but if things kept progressing, it was going to move that way. I ground down on Chris eliciting a moan from his mouth. It wasn't as satisfying to hear, but it still made my body turn to goo. We continued to make out until we were both out of breath. 

I moved out of his lap and back to my seat. Chris interlaced our fingers and squeezed my hand tight. We finished the movie and I sent a text to Ben to come get me. I had to leave before things progressed any further with Chris. 

Ben responded 10 minutes later that he was outside of Chris’ house. “Chris, I have to go. My ride's here.”

He walked me to the front door and opened it. He pulled me into a passionate kiss and I held on for dear life. Chris released me and smiled. “Bye,” I said. He kissed me on my forehead and I walked to the passenger seat. Ben was gripping the steering wheel tightly, probably aggravated over seeing Chris kiss me. 

He put the car in reverse and steered us onto the highway. “So how was it?”

“It was fine. We just had dinner and watched a movie.”

“Anything else?”

“I know what you are asking Ben, and no, we did not do that.”

“Good.”

“But that doesn't mean that one day we won't.”

“I don't want to think about that.”

“Well it's something we should talk about. I want to do things with him but I can't have you in the back of my head telling me not to.”

He gripped his steering wheel tighter. “So you were thinking about me?”

“I was.” I looked out the window. 

“And what were you thinking about?”

“Nothing. Just you telling me to not progress further with him though I really wanted to.”

We pulled up in front of my building. “Listen, I want you to be happy and since that likely won't be with me, I would want you to find it with Chris. He's a good guy, and like a brother to me.” He got out of the car and came around to open my door.

“You don't have to walk me up.” 

“I want to.”

When we reached my door, Ben pulled me into his signature tight hug and placed a light kiss on my neck. I pushed my body hard against his. I could feel him getting hard again in his pants making me let out a small moan. “Let me come inside.”

“No.”

“Yes. Let me come in so I can show you how much you mean to me.”

“No.” 

He placed another kiss on my neck and let out a hot breath against me. He kissed up my neck and placed a soft kiss on my lips. The door behind me opened to reveal Jason standing behind it. Ben backed away from me and locked eyes with Jason, sizing him up. Without breaking eye contact, Ben said, “invite me in, Emma.” 

“Do you want to come to Ben?”

“Oh yes, I would love to.”

Jason backed away from the door and let us in. I grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him into my bedroom. He tried to push me against the wall but I pushed back. “No. I only invited you in to make Jason jealous. Not for anything else.”

“Emma.”

“Stop.” I held up my hand. 

He stepped closer to me and put his hands on my hips. “I want to.” He pressed a kiss against my lips and then was moving his tongue into my mouth. My skin lit on fire and soon I was moving my hands through his hair and pulling me down to me. His hand moved to my left breast and began massaging it. His hand slipped under my shirt and grabbed me over my bra. “I want this so bad.”

“Not tonight.”

“So that means one day?” He said against my lips. 

I moved away from him and sat on the bed. I patted the spot next to me which he took right away. “We will need to talk about it first because I don't want things to get in between us and my work.”

“Nothing will change. It will be one time to get it out of our systems.”

“You said that about kissing me and you never stopped. You still kiss me.”

He smiled. “You are hard not to kiss.” He leaned in and kissed me, pushing me down against the bed. He was suddenly on top of me and was grinding his length against me. I didn't tell him to stop though deep down I know I needed to. He moved his hand between my legs and began rubbing me, causing me to arch my back off the bed. “I bet you are so wet right now. You want me as bad as I want you.” He moved his hands to my jean button and undid them. He skimmed his finger against my underwear. “Just what I thought.” 

“Ben.”

“Yes?” 

“Please.” 

“Now you are asking for it? How bad do you want it?”

“Please Ben!” I yelled. He slipped his finger under my underwear and dragged it along my entrance. I moaned his name, begging him to go further. There was a light knock on my door, making me become more alert to what was happening. Before I could ask who it was, Ben pushed his finger inside of me. “Oh god!” 

“Shit!” Ben cursed.

The knock grew louder and Ben pushed his finger deeper inside of me. “Emma, I was wondering if you guys want to watch a movie.”

Ben leaned down to my ear and said, “you are so wet right now.”

“Emma?” Rachel said from the other side of the door.

“We will be right there,” I managed to get out. Ben raised his eyebrow at me and pushed a second finger into me and began pumping his hand. 

“No we won't,” he whispered. He captured my mouth with his and moved his thumb to my clit. His finger began to circle around me, bringing me closer to an orgasm. He continued pumping his hand until my climax crashed over me, making me tighten around his hand. “Oh fuck,” he moaned. “You feel so good!”

“Ben, we need to stop.”

“Yes, we should.” His tongue entered my mouth as he began to massage mine. “But I don't want to. I want to feel you have multiple orgasms.”

I grabbed his hand and slowly began to remove him from me. Ben brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked himself clean. I moaned at the sight, wishing that we could continue more. I sat up and buttoned my pants. He let out an aggravated groan. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up with me. “Lets watch a movie.”

“Oh joy,” he said and I laughed.

We walked out to the living room where Jason and Rachel were already sitting waiting for us to begin the movie. Ben and I sat on the other couch, he put his arm around me, pulling me close to him. I noticed that Jason was looking at him with a scowl on his face. Rachel pressed play on the movie. Ben kissed the top of my head and I rested my head on his chest. The movie wasn't all that interesting, I was quite bored halfway through and I really wanted to jump Ben’s bones on the couch. 

Jason kept his eyes on us most of the movie, keeping his arm linked with Rachel. Rachel glanced at us then back up at Jason and then shook her head. She also noticed that Jason was getting jealous but we didn't pay it any mind. Ben kept his eyes focused on the film, not noticing there was a war beginning in front of him. 

By the time the movie was over, Jason’s face had turned beat red with anger as Ben began stroking my thigh. As the credits rolled, Ben removed his hand and turned to me. “I have to go.”

“Okay.” I stood up and walked him to the door. I could feel Jason’s eyes still on us as Ben leaned down and kissed me lightly on my lips.

He moved his lips to my ears and whispered, “I want to feel you again.” He pulled back and looked down at me. 

I smiled and opened the door for him. “I will see you tomorrow.”

“I will be here early to pick you up.”

He stepped out and vanished down the steps.

*****

Ben texted me all night that night and even in the morning to tell me he was on his way to me. When we got to the studio, we got looks from people as we parked, likely wondering why he was bringing me to the set. 

“People are staring,” I said as I got out of his car.

“Let them.” 

We made our way to the trailer where Alice was already standing outside waiting for Ben. He groaned loud enough for me to hear but I hope she didn't hear it. “Be a dear Emma and get me a tea.”

“No, she won't be doing that anymore for you. Please leave Alice.” He entered the trailer and held it open just for me and then closed the door right in Alice’s face. “Never get her anything again, she's a spoiled brat who doesn't deserve your kindness,” Ben said. 

“Its fine. I don't mind helping out.”

“She doesn't pay you, I do. And I said do not help her anymore. She can get her own bloody tea.”

I stepped close to Ben and touched his arm. “Are you okay today? You seem a bit off.”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot of stress today with the scene I am shooting. Sorry to be a grump.” 

He turned to me but I grabbed him and spun him back. “What can I do to make things better for you?”

“You could kiss me.”

I stood on my tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips. We both pulled away before it went too far, afterall we were in his trailer and anyone could walk in and I had a sneaky suspicion that Alice was still standing outside waiting for Ben to emerge. “I'm going to grab you a coffee.” Before I could leave there was a knock on the trailer door. Ben groaned, thinking it was Alice being very persistent. I went to the door to open it and was greeted by Chris’ smiling face.

“Hello beautiful.” 

“Hey Chris.” Ben must have heard me say his name because he appeared behind me, a protective maneuver. 

“Chris,” Ben said.

“Hey Ben. Can I steal Emma really quick?”

“I actually need her for something right now. I will send her your way when I am done.” What the fuck, he didnt need me. 

“Oh okay. Swing by when you are done sweetie.” 

I closed the door and spun around. “What the fuck was that?”

Ben stepped closer to me. “He doesnt deserve you. Only I deserve you.”

“And what makes you think that?” 

He stepped closer to me and cupped me over my jeans. My breath hitched and stuck in my throat. “Because I am the only one that can make you scream and I won't hesitate to show you right now how loud I can make you scream my name. Chris will hear you, the whole town will hear you.” I let out a slight moan. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes.”

He slowly slid his hand into my pants and felt me over my underwear. “I knew you would be ready for me. Come with me.” He removed his hand and sat on the couch. I followed him and moved to straddle him. He returned his hand back into my pants and under my underwear. He moved his hand up and down my entrance, gathering moisture on his fingers. He slipped a finger inside of me causing me to say his name with a gasp. I moved against his hand as his thumb played with my clit. “You feel so good. No one will make you feel this good again.” I leaned down and pulled him in for a searing kiss while he added a second finger. 

Ben removed his fingers and pushed me down onto the couch and began removing my pants and underwear. “I have to taste you.” He leaned down and licked at my entrance. “You taste incredible.” He flicked his tongue against my clit, making me shout his name. Ben added his fingers back inside of me and began pumping his hand deep inside of me as his mouth continued to work me. “I want to be inside of you.” His eyes met mine and I groaned as I got closer to my orgasm. “You are so fucking sexy. I want to feel you coming baby.” That was all I needed to hear to have my climax explode inside of me, my walls clenching around Ben’s fingers. “Christ,” he groaned. “I want you so bad right now.” He slowly removed his fingers from me and grabbed himself over his jeans. “Can I have you?”

“Ben, we shouldn't. We are in your trailer.”

He exhaled loudly, “but I want you right now. Please. Let me just have a taste. Just a taste, I just need to feel what it would be like to be deep inside of you.”

I slowly nodded and he undid his jeans. He pulled out his erect cock that was incredibly thick and long. He stroked himself and I couldn't take my eyes away from him. He moved over me and was looking deep into my eyes when he entered me, stretching me. “Oh fuck,” he said. “You feel amazing. Fucking amazing.” He pushed himself deep inside of me until he was fully seated. “I need to stop. I told you I would stop,” he groaned. Just as he said that, there was a knock at the door. He pulled out of me and then slammed back into me while he covered my mouth, predicting I would scream which I was close to doing. He pounded into me two more times before he removed himself and pulled his pants back on. He threw me my clothes which I pulled on quickly. I stayed sitting on the couch while he answered the door. 

It was Alive again. She looked between Ben and I, likely suspecting something was up. “Uh hi Ben, did you need help rehearsing your lines?”

“No, I am fine.”

“Ben we should talk.”

“About what?”

“Can you please excuse us Emma?”

I looked to Ben for direction. He nodded and I exited. I decided I would use this time to catch up with Chris who was looking for me earlier. He was standing in the catering area with Phil and Simon. I smiled at them and Chris waved me over. I stood next to Chris who put his hand around the small of my back. “We were just talking about the next scene.” Chris said.

“Oh yeah? What is the scene?”

“It's with Zachary and I. Will you be watching with Phil?”

“Yes, I can. Ben is talking with Alice right now so I would love to watch it.”

“Yay!” Phil squealed. 

“Let me just tell Ben I am going to watch this scene.” 

They nodded and I made my way back to the trailer. I opened the door to find Ben KISSING Alice! I slammed the door and made my way back to Chris. He could see something was wrong because he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his trailer. It was a bigger trailer than Ben’s and had better furnishing. “What's wrong?”

I put my face in my hands. “I just saw Ben kissing Alice.”

“Oh god. How could anyone kiss that she-devil?”

“I'm not sure, but I just lost a lot of respect for him.”

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Phil opened the door to the trailer and poked his head in. “Ben is looking for you, Emma.”

“Of course he is. Too bad, I am going to set to watch this scene. Lets go.” I interlaced our fingers and followed Phil out of the trailer and onto set. I saw Ben wandering around catering. I squeezed Chris’ hand and he looked up to see Ben. He pulled me through a shortcut to the set. Chris introduced me to some of the people behind the camera, he seemed to know everyone’s names and a little tid-bit about them. 

Zachary joined us and was talking to Chris about the next scene as Phil walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. “He's still looking for you,” he whispered into my ear and then kissed my cheek. Phil knew something was going on between us, he had to. “What did he do?”

I shook my head, not wanting to relive what I just saw. I looked up to find Ben had spotted me. He made a Beeline for me, his eyes ablaze as he looked between Chris, Phil and I. He stopped in our circle. “Emma, I need to talk to you.”

“I want to watch this scene.”

Chris looked at Ben and then back to me. “We won't be starting for another 10 minutes.” 

I gave Chris a look that could kill. I kissed Phil on the cheek and followed Ben back to his trailer. He didn't speak when the door shut behind us. I was almost surprised to find that Alice wasn't there. I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms. “Emma.” 

“I don't want to talk about it, okay?” I said.

“But I want to. Listen, Alice kissed me but I did not kiss her back.”

“I don't care what you do. Your personal life is none of my business. I was stupid to cross that line with you and it wont happen again. For now on, we are strictly professional.”

“I don't want that. You know I don't want that.”

“I am with Chris, you are with Alice.”

“I am not with Alice. I want to be with you. Nothing is going on between Alice and I. After she kissed me, I pushed her away and kicked her out of my trailer then came to look for you.” 

“I don't need to know about what you two did.” 

He stepped closer to me, “I need you to know. There is nothing going on between us. I want to be with you.”

“It's not going to happen. I am your employee, that's it.” I put my hand on the trailer door. “I have to go. I will be back after this scene, if you need anything in the meantime, please text me.” 

I slammed out of the trailer and went back to the set.


	7. Chapter 7

As the weeks passed, Ben and I adopted a more professional relationship. I couldn't stop picturing him with Alice though I wanted to stop. I did miss my friendship with Ben, but I realized our friendship was getting in the way with Chris and I’s newly formed relationship. I went to Chris’ house many times after the fallout with Ben, but we still havent had sex. I knew it was getting him frustrated, but I couldn't stop thinking about Ben and our time together in the trailer. Though I was angry with him, I wanted to go back to the day before Alice kissed him.

I got into Ben’s car to head to the studio. He was silent the whole drive, there was tension hanging in the air. “What's wrong?” I asked. I could always tell when something was wrong with him. 

“Nothing.”

“Please talk to me.”

“Fine, I just miss you is all.” Though I miss him too, I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Was he telling the truth by saying he pushed her away right away? I wanted to believe him, but I felt like I barely knew him. “Do you miss me? Do you miss how our relationship was?”

“I do, but things have changed… forever.”

He put his hand on my thigh, sending electricity through my body. “I want you still. I will always want you and I will always fight to get you back. This kiss meant nothing, I pushed her off right away because all I could think about was you. I can't stop thinking about you. I think about you every second of the day, you have clouded everything in my life. I want you back.”

“You cant have me anymore.”

We pulled up to the studio and I followed him to the trailer. He shut and locked the door behind him and turned to look at me. “I have to have you.”

“You can't.”

Ben stepped closer to me into my space. “You are so beyond beautiful and sexy, I can't stop thinking about you.” He said as he put his hands on my face.

“You can't have me. I belong to someone else.”

“No, you belong to me. You. Are. Mine.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I was about to pull back but he put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me to him. Ben slowly slipped his tongue past my lips and stroked his tongue against mine. I moaned into the kiss and he returned with a moan as well. He cupped me through my dress, I knew I was already wet and ready for him. Anytime I saw him, I was ready. “I knew you wanted me.”

“I do, but we can't do this right now.”

“Yes we can. I want to show you how much I like you.”

He pushed me down on the couch and was instantly on top of me, grinding his erection on my leg. “Im going to fuck you now,” he said as he looked down at me. I didn't respond, I just nodded slightly and began undoing his pants. He pulled them down and off his legs, his erection springing free. Ben grabbed my underwear and pulled them down. He pushed a finger inside of me and then added a second one. “Yes, you are ready.” He removed his fingers and lined himself up at my entrance. He leaned down and kissed me as he slowly pushed himself deep inside of me. He groaned when he was fully seated inside of me. “God, you are so fucking tight around me.” He pulled out and then slammed back into me, setting a hard and fast pace. “You feel so good,” he breathed. 

“Ben please!”

He reached down and began rubbing my clit in time with the thrusts. “I want to feel you come around me.” He kept pounding into me and said, “now, come now!”

I screamed his name as I tightened around him. He groaned loudly and pulled all the way out, stilling and then slamming back into me. He pushed as deep as he could go with each thrust. Ben moved so deep inside of me, I felt like I would be ripped into two. He thrusted two more time before I felt him explode inside of me. He shouted my name as he came. Ben did not remove himself right away, he continued to play with my clit as he stayed inside of me. 

He slowly pulled out of me and looked deep into my eyes. “Emma.” 

“Ben.”

“I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm falling for you.”

I didn't know what to say, what was I even feeling? I shouldn't feel anything for him because I am with Chris, but I can't help the way he made me feel sometimes. I sat up and pulled my panties on, awkward tension hanging between us. “Listen Ben, I don't know if we should do this again. I am with Chris and I want to be with him. Only him. This was a one time thing.”

“Well technically this is the second time.”

“You know what I mean.”

“You don't want to be with Chris. He is boring.”

“I don't want to talk about it, okay? Now, is there anything I can do for you before you go to set?”

“I would love a tea, but I can get it.”

“No no, that's my job.” I stood and unlocked the door and headed to the catering area. I didn't see Chris which was odd, he usually was hanging around the catering area during this time of day. I poured hot water in a cup when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around to find Alice standing behind me. She was wearing a black pantsuit and was staring daggers through me. “Oh hi Alice.”

“Emma.” She poured herself a cup of hot tea. “Emma, I want you to quit your job.”

“Um excuse me?”

“Yes. Ben doesn't need you. He is capable of taking care of himself and as his new girlfriend, I will be able to help him with anything.”

“New girlfriend?”

“Yes. He didn't tell you?”

“No.”

“Yes we made things official yesterday. I'm surprised he didn't tell you.” I didn't believe her, Ben would have told me.

“Well good for you Alice, but I am not quitting my job. I need this job.” I turned and headed back to the trailer. 

Ben was sitting at the table and looked up and smiled at me when I entered. “Hey babe.”

“No no. Don't do that. I just saw your new girlfriend outside.” Ben’s face fell.

“So she told you?”

I laughed uncontrollably. “I knew you were a sneaky bastard. What an idiot I am.”

“I have things to explain to you. She was going to hurt you if I didn't agree to be her boyfriend. We haven't done anything, I won't sleep with her, I won't even be in the same room with her alone. Like I said before, I only want you. I don't want her to hurt you, I will do anything to protect you, even if that means having to be her boyfriend. You have to believe me.”

“I'm not mad. It's almost funny to me. Right when I think I can have you, you are spoken for. Its fine, I am spoken for too. By the way, your agent wants to speak to you. Something about an event this weekend.”

“Yeah, Chris and I are going to an event. You have to come.”

“Why do I have to come?”

“Because you are my assistant and I need you there.”

“Fine.”

*****

The day of the event came. I dressed in a simple red dress and let my hair fall down around my shoulders. I put on a light amount of makeup and checked myself in the mirror. Rachel gave me a thumbs up when she saw me walk into the living room. “You look hot, where are you going?”

“I have an event with Ben tonight. I'm not sure what it's for.”

There was a knock on my door and I opened it to find Chris standing there. I heard Rachel practically scream when she saw Chris Pine standing at my door. “Rachel, this is Chris.” Chris shook Rachel’s trembling hand. “I will be late tonight.”

“Okay love,” Rachel said and kissed me on the cheek. “Have fun.”

I stepped out onto the sidewalk with Chris by my side. Ben was in his car with Alice sitting in the passenger seat. She rolled her eyes when she saw me. Chris helped me into the back of the car behind Ben’s seat. Ben nodded at me, but did not speak while Alice ignored me. 

As we drove along, Chris kept his fingers interlaced with mine. I watched as Ben kept looking back at us, jealousy written all over his face. When we finally arrived, we pulled up to lines of photographers and a white, long carpet. Ben turned around to me, “Emma, you will need to stay behind that line of photographers.”

“No, she's walking down with me.” Chris said and looked at me. “Are you ready to go public?”

He wanted our relationship to go public? I looked at him then back at Ben who still wore a jealous face. “Yes I am ready.”

“Great. Let's go.” Chris opened the door to the sound of pictures being taken. I kept hearing “click, click, click” while flashes were going off. Chris turned around and offered his hand to me which I took. Ben and Alice were behind us, Ben kept his arm around Alice, likely to make a statement that they are together too. Chris led us to the white carpet and kept his arm around me. I gave a slight smile for the photos, completely stunned by all of this. Chris placed a kiss on my cheek which elicited more photos being taken and photographers calling Chris over. Chris grabbed my hand and walked up to one of the reporters.

“Hi Chris,” the lady said as she batted her eyes. “Who is this?”

“This is my girlfriend, Emma Scott.” I smiled when he called me his girlfriend. The reporter asked Chris questions about an upcoming movie that Chris quickly rattled the answer off to. He then grabbed my hand and we joined Ben and Alice on the carpet. Alice had her arms interlaced with Ben’s. Ben gave me a “help me” look and then looked down at Alice. I smiled at him and followed Chris through to a building. There were many seats, Chris led us to our assigned seat. The room was already filled with people as we took our seats. I sat in between Chris and Ben. I watched as Alice put her hand on Ben’s thigh and I knew he was instantly uncomfortable. 

The program started with a host making jokes about celebrities in the audience. When I heard that Robert Downey Jr was there, I started to freak out, fangirling in my seat. When a break came up, Chris stood up and held his hand out to Alice. “We have to present an award now, I will be right back babe.”

I was then sitting alone with Ben. He moved his hand to my thigh and leaned in. “You look breathtaking tonight. I want you so bad right now. Can I take you to the bathroom?”

I laughed, louder than I intended. “No Ben. You are here with your girlfriend.”

“I know, but I don't want to be here with her. I want to be here with you. I want to be the one answering questions about you and introducing you to the press. I want to be the one to call you mine.”

Chris and Alice came on stage, greeted by clapping. I grabbed Ben’s hand and removed it from my thigh. He leaned back into me, “I want him to see us.”

“Stop Ben.” Chris began talking, reading the teleprompter. Alice had her eyes fixed on Ben, smiling at him and then giving me a cold look. 

“I don't want to stop. Alice is looking at us right now, this would be the perfect moment to tell her that you are mine.”

“Stop.” 

Alice began speaking and Chris smiled at me. Alice read the nominees and then Chris announced the winner. The audience clapped and Ben put his hand back on my thigh, higher than before, under my dress and he grazed his pinky at my entrance over my underwear. I jumped and grabbed his hand to remove it. “Dont.” he whispered. “No one is watching.” He moved my underwear aside and slipped a finger inside of me. He moved his hand in me a few times before removing it all together. I had a trace of a smile on his face and then moved his lips to my ear. “I want to take you to the bathroom, bend you over and fuck you hard from behind. I would make you scream so loud.”

Chris and Alice joined us back at our seats. We sat and listened to the awards when Ben’s big award was coming up. He stiffened as the nominee names were read. I watched as the envelope was opened and Ben’s name was read outloud. All four of us stood up. He hugged Chris and Alice then looked at me and squeezed me tight and said, “this is for you baby.” My skin felt like it was lit on fire as he walked away to the stage to give his acceptance speech. 

He began talking, thanking his producers and directors along with his cast. He then looked down at me and said, “this is for you baby!” I watched as Alice blushed, thinking this award was dedicated for her but I knew he was talking about me. Ben and the presenters walked off stage as I sank deeper into my seat. I was trying my best to hold back my blush when Ben finally came back to the seats. He was smiling down at me, making Alice look between us.

“Benedict.” Alice said. “I think I am ready to leave.”

“Well we aren't. Chris and Emma aren’t ready to leave.”

I turned to Chris and then back to Ben. “We can leave if you guys want.”

“No, we are staying until the end,” Ben said and that was final. 

The evening passed quickly but I noticed that Alice kept looking at me like she wanted to say something bitchy to me, but held it back. When it was all over, Ben stood up first, ushering us out of the building. We all piled in his car, I noticed that Ben was still looking at me.

Ben dropped Alice off first, she seemed sad by this, probably because she wanted to invite Ben up. She kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye only to him then exited the car. Ben drove us to Chris’ house which was odd because I lived close to Alice. Chris gave me a weird look as well but soon we were at his house. 

I walked Chris to his door. He leaned down and kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth and eliciting a moan. “I wish you could stay. I can take you home.”

“No, it's fine. I need to discuss next week with Ben anyway.”

“Okay,” he said with a glum look on his face.

I watched as he went inside and then made my way back out to Ben. Once I got in the car, Ben pulled my face to him and kissed me with sheer passion and want. “I have to get you home,” he said. “And I am coming up with you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ben and I walked up to my apartment and I slid the key into the door. Jason and Rachel were cuddled up on the couch. “Hey Emma,” Rachel said.

“Hey.” I grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him to my room. I shut the door and then pounced on Ben. He held me up against the door as I wrapped my legs around his hips. He humped me against the door causing me to moan his name. Ben captured my mouth with his and moved his tongue into my mouth.

Ben carried me over to the bed and threw me down on it. “I wanted to do this all night.”

“What about your girlfriend?” I teased.

“I want you to be my girlfriend.”

“Too bad.”

He pulled back. “No seriously, will you be my girlfriend?”

“We are already dating people.”

“Between us. I want you to be my girlfriend. Yes we will have to pretend with Chris and Alice, but behind closed doors, I want us to be together.”

I thought it over and then said, “yes.”

He forced his mouth back on mine causing me to moan. He humped against my leg, wanting to get more friction. “Can I have you?”

“God yes.”

Ben pulled my dress over my head, exposing my breasts to him. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth teasing me with his teeth. I grabbed the back of his head and forced him down harder against me. He moved his hand to cup me over my underwear. “Shit you are soaking.” He removed my underwear with his mouth still on my nipple. He moved to the other one when he pressed a finger into me.

“Please Ben,” I whined.

“Not yet.” He started to slowly move his finger inside of me, avoiding touching my clit. I whined again, feeling more and more needy.

“Ben!” He curled his fingers and stroked at my spot then put his thumb on my clit. “Please just fuck me,” I said.

“No.” He added a second finger and began pumping his hand inside of me.

“Then leave.”

He exhaled loudly and began unbuckling his pants. He pulled his pants and boxer briefs down in one swift movement and then rubbed the head of his cock up and down my entrance, gathering as much moisture as he could. “Are you ready?”

“Yes!”

He pushed inside of me and stilled when he was fully inside of me. I felt myself tighten around him making him moan into my mouth. “Im going to fuck you hard, okay baby?” I nodded. He then set a hard, quick pace bringing me close to my orgasm. Ben grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulders, giving him easier access to hit my spot over and over again. I wanted to scream out his name, but Rachel and Jason were in the other room. Ben moved his hand to my clit and rubbed at it. Before I could stop myself, I screamed his name, likely Rachel and Jason heard it. He pulled out the way out then rammed back into me with force. I could feel him getting close as he moaned my name. I held onto him for dear life before I felt him explode inside of me. He wasn't done with me as he continued to pump hard and fast inside of me, bringing me to another orgasm. He hit my spot again as my climax ripped through me a final time.

He slowed down and then pulled out of me and said, “I could do that every second of the day.”

“I doubt that.”

“I sure as hell would try.” I watched as Ben got dressed and I pulled my dress on. “I have to go home unfortunately. We have to be leaving early tomorrow.”

“Whats tomorrow?”

“Aren't you my assistant? You should know that.”

“Right.” I pulled out my phone and checked. “Oh yeah you need to be on set early tomorrow.”

“Yes I do. So I will be here to pick you up 10 minutes before.” He leaned down and kissed me. I pulled him to me, wanting to deepen the kiss but he pulled back.

“Let me walk you to the door.” I opened my bedroom door and grabbed his hand and pulled him through the apartment. I could feel Rachel and Jason’s eyes on us as I opened the front door. I watched as Ben looked at Rachel and Jason then back to me. “I will see you tomorrow.” He kissed me on my forehead and left.

I turned around and was about to do the walk of shame before Rachel called me over to sit with them. “So tell me about him,” she said, making Jason clearly uncomfortable.

“Yeah, what's it like to be sleeping with your boss?” Jason said.

“It's great so far. I really like him. I may even love him.”

Rachel was beaming at me. “Wow thats fast.”

“Well we spend 8 hours a day together, and that doesn't include my days off when we see each other. Anyway, I need to go to bed, I have to be up early.”

“Okay honey. Good night.” Rachel said over her shoulder as I made my way to my bedroom and closed the door.

I turned my phone on and noticed that I had a text from Ben.

_Tonight was great. I love spending time with you_   
_-B_

_I smiled._

_I love spending time with you._   
_-E_

_I feel like I chickened out earlier… Emma, I have very strong feelings for you. In fact, I think I may love you._   
_-B_

My heart felt like it was going to explode from my chest. I didn't know what to say. Was I feeling the same way? Did I really want to say it over text? I couldn't just leave him hanging.

_I love you_   
_-E_

_Oh thank god. I was worried I scared you off._   
_-B_

_Never_   
_-E_

*****

Ben was outside of my apartment door, knocking lightly as to not wake up Rachel and Jason. I went to the door and closed it behind me. Ben automatically pressed me to the door and kissed me with pure passion and then looked into my eyes. “I love you,” he said as if testing the words.

“I love you too.”

“I'm so happy that you do,” he winked at me and held my hand as we walked to the car. He opened my car door and I slid in. Once he was in the driver’s seat, he put his hand on my thigh and moved it up to my hips. “One day, I am going to fuck you in this car,” he said without looking at me as we got closer to our destination.

Once we got to his trailer, I threw my bag down. He kissed me on top of my head then said he had to go to makeup. I nodded in response. I decided to find Phil and watch the scene since Chris was in it too. Phil was standing in the spot that Ben had indicated where we should be waiting. He smiled when he saw me. “You are glowing,” Phil said.

“I know.” I smiled.

“I heard you had a great night last night at the awards and that Ben won something. I will have to congratulate him later.”

We watched the scene as Phil scrolled through his phone. I checked to make sure we had nothing else on the schedule besides this scene. His schedule indicated that he has an interview with Ellen tomorrow, it would be my first time escorting him to such a high profile thing as a talk show. Nerves shot through me, causing me to sweat and turn red. Ben noticed it right away as he looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I looked down, trying to signal that he shouldn't pay attention to me.

Once the scene was over, I ran to the trailer to find Alice standing outside of it. Just what I needed right now, time with Alice. “Emma. Where is Ben?”

“He just got done shooting a scene. I think he went to makeup.”

“Well that's fine. I can wait for my boyfriend with you, his assistant.”

“Uh sure Alice.” I unlocked his trailer door and went inside. I felt like I was going to throw up, was this really the job for me? I was originally just a girl who input numbers into a computer system and then went home to Jason. It was a boring life, but it wasn't something like seeing the man I love with another woman. I was already nervous about tomorrow, but now I am more nervous to be in the presence of Alice.

“So Emma, what are you doing with my boyfriend? Do you have a crush on him? Are you some sort of fangirl who caught a lucky break?”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I'm sure guys find you attractive, but he's in a different league honey. He's famous, and you are just a plain Jane. He deserves to be with someone like me so dont try to come in between us.”

“I'm not.” In reality, I was.

“I see how you look at him, all longing for him and shit. He doesnt want someone like you so you might as well give up now.” Was she right? I wasn't in the same league as him. He did deserve a more high profile person like Alice and I was just getting in the way of that. After all, I was just an under qualified assistant that's terrible at her job.

“Alice, please leave. Go find Ben, he should be in makeup.”

“Fine, but think about what I said. He doesn't need an assistant. He went all this time without one and I'm sure he can continue without one.” She slammed the door behind her making the pictures on the walls rattle. I put my head in my hands and thought it over. I wasn't cut out for this. I wasn't sure what he would want with me in the long run, I am just a simple girl with a simple life and I am sure I am complicating his life with being in it.

After about an hour, Ben entered the trailer and looked at me. “What's wrong?” He grabbed me and pulled me to him.

“Ben, I can't do this. I need to quit.”

“Quit?! No you're not quitting. I need you.”

“Listen to me, you were fine before me and you will be fine after me. I made notes of all events coming up including tomorrow on Ellen. We can't be a thing anymore. I dont want this, I want to move on with my life.”

“Where is this coming from? We were fine this morning.”

“It's coming from my heart. I need to find a job I'm actually good at and a guy that's in my league. You are way out of my league.”

“No I'm not! Please don't do this. I want you to stay, I need you.” I could see tears in his eyes. I looked away, feeling heartbroken for breaking his heart. “Please stay.”

“Ben, this just isn't going to work for me. I need to find a job I have experience in.” I grabbed my bag off of the couch and walked to the door. “I'm sorry to do this to you. Let Michael know to talk to the second candidate.” And with that, I closed the door. I could hear him say “I love you” when the door closed but I kept on walking with a broken heart.


	9. Chapter 9

I got home and Rachel was sitting in the living room. She immediately jumped up and hugged me, asking me what was wrong. I told her I didn't want to talk about it and went to my room. What I needed was to find a new job. I pulled up my email and saw I had a response to the resumes I had sent out. It was for a data entry job a block down from my apartment. I responded to the email, requesting an interview. 

I laid back on the bed, feeling my phone ring in my pocket. I glanced at it, it was Ben. I ignored the call and let tears fall from my face. Though it hurt, I knew I was doing the right thing. He deserved someone like Alice, no matter that she is a bitch. I wanted the best for Ben and I sure as hell wasn't it. 

After laying in bed for an hour or so, I got up. I had 3 voicemails, all from Ben. I listened to the first one. “Hey baby, please call me back. I need to talk to you.” The next one “Emma. Please call me back. I don't understand what is going on. I need you in my life. Things cannot end like this, please call me.” The final one was the worst of all. I could hear that he had just got done crying. “Baby. I need you to call me. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Tears slipped from my eyes as I looked down at my phone. 

Rachel knocked on the door and slowly opened it. She saw that I was crying and sat on the bed next to me. “Emma. Ben is here.”

“I don't want to talk to him.”

“Yeah, I told him that, but he is very persistent. You should talk to him. At least explain things, whatever is going on.” I didn't respond so Rachel got up and I heard her talking to someone who then approached my door and tapped on it. 

It opened to reveal a disheveled Ben. He looked a lot worse than when I had left him that day. He didn't walk into my room, he stayed by the door. “You never called me back,” he said quietly.

“I can't do this Ben.”

He approached my bed and put his hands on my shoulders. “We need to. We need to talk.”

“No, I said I quit. Do you need a formal letter? I can write one up right now.”

“I don't want you to quit. You have made my life a lot easier.”

“Someone else can make it even easier.”

“I don't want that. I want you.”

“No.”

“Okay. What if you aren't my assistant but we stay together?” He sat next to me on the bed.

“Ben, that isn't going to happen. I can't see you anymore.”

“What the fuck changed? We were fine before! Did Phil say something to you?”

“No. Phil didn't say anything. Your girlfriend did.”

“You are my girlfriend.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I can't believe this is happening!” He stood up and looked down at me. “Please don't let this happen. I want you forever.”

“Im sorry Ben.” I stood next to him and moved to the door to open it but before I could open it, he pressed me against it and kissed me softly. It started out as a slow kiss but then turned into something with more passion and need. “Ben,” I said in a moan. “We can't do this. You have to go.” He moved his mouth to my neck and placed kisses up and down it. 

“Yes we can.”

I pushed him away. “Stop. You have to go.” I moved away from the door and opened it. He slowly walked out with his head down. I watched as he disappeared out of the apartment. 

*****

The following day, I stayed on the couch for most of the day. Rachel had the day off and tried her best to cheer me up. I had to watch Ellen, I had to see how he was doing today. Rachel agreed and turned it on. Once Ellen introduced him, I knew he was hurting more today than yesterday. He wasn't his normal cheery self. He answered questions, but did not go above and beyond to talk to Ellen. 

There was a knock on the door, I opened it to find a man standing in front of me with white roses. He handed them to me and I brought them into the kitchen. The card indicated it was from Ben saying that he loved me. I looked up to the man on the TV, making me shed tears. It was for the best, I kept telling myself. 

I went to my room and put on music. Every song reminded me of him, they were all sad songs. One caught my ear and I played it over and over. “See You Through My Eyes” by The Head and The Heart. I started to cry as I listened to it. I need to start healing from this but it was far too soon so I laid and listened to the song over and over. 

*****

The months passed and filming for the Star Trek movie was coming to an end. I knew that after filming wrapped, Ben would have 2 months on vacation. I thought back to how excited I was for this 2 month vacation because I planned to spend every day with him. My thoughts often drifted to Ben, even when I was with Chris though I tried my best to push those thoughts aside when I was with him.

One day I was sitting in Chris’ home theater when he said, “so this weekend, I am having a wrap party at my house. I would love it if you came.” Chris didn't seem upset that I quit my job with Ben, in fact, he was ecstatic that I found a different job as a data entry clerk. I hated the job already and was having trouble making friends at my new job, but at least it was a job.

“Oh, I don't know,” I knew Ben would be there. Could I see him again after all these months of no contact?

“Please. You don't have to stay long, Phil would love to see you.”

“Fine.” 

“Awesome.” He kissed me on my hand and turned his attention back to the movie.

By the time the party came, I was a ball of nerves. I went out the day before to buy the nicest, sexiest dress I could find. Afterall, Alice and Ben would be there and from what the tabloids said, they have gotten hot and heavy recently. I groaned at the thought of seeing them on each other all night, but at least I had Chris and Phil to talk to. I curled my hair which had grown a considerable amount and let it fall around my shoulders. I put on the laced, black dress that hugged my curves like a glove along with red pumps. I called for a taxi to drive me to the party, inwardly cursing Rachel for not letting me borrow her car.

By the time I arrived at the party, it was in full swing. I automatically spotted Ben’s car parked on the street and groaned loudly, making the taxi driver turn around. Part of me didn't want to stay, I wanted to drive home and crawl back into bed. The taxi dropped me off in the driveway and I made my way to the front door. It swung open to reveal Phil who must be manning the door.

“Emma!” He yelled loud enough for the entire house to hear. Part of me thought he did that on purpose. Some heads turned in my direction as I hugged Phil and then I could feel eyes burning into me. I knew Ben had spotted me, but I didn't dare seek him out. “Chris is in the kitchen I believe.”

I nodded and made my way to the kitchen with my eyes on the ground until I reached Chris who was talking to Zachary Quinto. I hugged them both and stood and listened to their conversation about some memories on set. Zach excused himself, making Chris wrap his strong arms around me. He always smelled so good, I thought as I inhaled his scent. “You look so hot in this dress,” he said.

“Do you want a drink?” Chris asked. I nodded and gulped down the brown drink he handed me which he refilled right away. He likely could see I was nervous. For one, I didn't like being around all these people, and second, I didn't want to see Ben. I drank the second drink just as fast as the first one, starting to feel looser than when I walked in. “You must be really nervous,” he said. I drank the third drink. “You need to slow down or you will be drunk before you know it.” He laughed. I nodded and sipped the third drink. “Do you want to go say hi to people?”

“I rather not. There isn't anyone I am here to see besides you and Phil.”

“Okay. That's fine. I have to go mingle, but go find Phil and I will catch up with you later.” He placed a lingering kiss on my lips and moved into the living room.

I found Phil still standing by the door. He smiled when he saw me and then looked over my shoulder at someone who felt very close to me, but he didn't say a word. “How are you baby girl?” Phil asked.

“I've been amazing. I got a new job,” I tried my best to seem excited about the job.

“Really? So soon?” He looked over my shoulder again.

“Yes. It's not a personal assistant job, just an office job, but hey, it's something.”

“Well congrats.” He leaned in and kissed me on my cheek. “You deserve the world.”

I stood and talked to Phil for a while. He got me caught up on the happenings on set, filling me on how crazy Alice has been acting. “She's been horrible! Worse than when you were there so I guess it's lucky you got out when you did.”

“Sounds like it.” I wanted to ask Phil about her and Ben, but I decided not to. I didn't want to think about them as a couple. 

Simon Pegg joined us and hugged me tight. “If I wasn't married, I would be all over you in that dress,” Simon said. He was always a big flirt and I liked that about him. 

I laughed and touched his arm. Simon was rather handsome, he would definitely be my type if he wasn't married. Soon we were joined by Chris who wrapped his arms around me, holding me in front of him. He whispered in my ear, “I couldn't stop staring at you in that dress. You have the attention of every guy in the room.” I blushed. 

After an hour of being at the party and a few more drinks, I was really relaxed. I found myself quite tipsy and sitting in the basement with some of the crew. They filtered in and out, but I never got up, not trusting myself that I could walk. Did Chris know I was still here? Was he looking for me? I wanted to take my shoes off and mosey back upstairs, but I remained seated, listening to funny stories. I felt his presence before I saw him and soon Ben was sitting in the same room as me, but the liquor in me didn't let me acknowledge his existence as I actively listened to a story about Simon and Zachary. I felt his eyes on me the entire time as I laughed and as I answered questions about how my life currently is. I tried my best to not slur my words, I didn't want to be that girl at the party.

I soon found myself alone with Ben in the same room, the sound of the party above us. He didn't speak, not for the longest time, just looking at me as I tried my best to divert my gaze to the floor. “Emma,” he said. The sound of his voice made goosebumps form on my arm. He reached out and touched my leg and then got up and sat right next to me. “Emma.” He said again. 

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“Please stop drinking.”

“I have.” It was true, I started drinking water a half an hour ago at the advice of Chris. 

“Good.” There was a lingering pause between us. “God, Emma. I've really missed you. I think about you every day and I wanted to call you each and every second of the day.”

“I'm glad you didnt.”

“Emma, I cant handle it anymore. I need you in my life. At least come back as my assistant. I really will need one in London.”

“Well I already have a job.”

“Quit.”

“No.” I thought things over, I wanted to say something bitchy so he would leave me alone. “So how is Alice?”

He exhaled. “I don't really know.”

“I've read that you two are hot and heavy right now.” I patted his chest, “good for you.” 

He grabbed my wrists, causing me to look into his eyes. “Emma, we aren't hot and heavy. That is just what the tabloids say because they have nothing else to report.”

“I can't do this Ben. I cant do it anymore. I have moved on.”

He regarded me closely, “no you haven't. I can see it in your eyes, you haven't moved on.” He leaned in close to me and said, “you look so fucking sexy in that dress. I want to rip it off of you and have my way with you right here, right now.”

“Stop Ben.”

“No.” He moved his lips to my neck and placed a soft kiss to it. I let out a soft moan and then pulled away.

“I have to go.” I stood up and almost fell down.

“No, you aren't going anywhere. I am driving you home.” He stood and grabbed my arm as I was about to fall down. I followed him up the stairs to Chris. “I am taking Emma home. She's too drunk to be here,” Ben said. 

“Okay sounds like a plan.” Chris smiled. I could tell he had one too many too. He kissed me on the cheek and then on the lips where we locked for a second too long when Ben pulled me away from him. 

Alice spotted us and made her way over to us. “Emma.” Alice said, stunned that she saw me with “her man.”

“Hello Alice,” I tried my best to stay cordial though I really wanted to rip her hair out.

“We are leaving. Emma has drank too much,” Ben said.

“Oh well let me come with you!” 

“No, you drove yourself here, you can drive yourself home. It would be pointless for you to come with us.” Ben pulled me along with him out the door and to his car, ignoring Alice calling his name out over and over. 

Ben helped me into the front seat and then got behind the steering wheel. I put my head against the window, suddenly sobering up as I realized I was in the car with Benedict Cumberbatch. “Emma, are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes, I am feeling a lot better. You didn't have to drive me home.”

“I wanted to. I didn't like all the guys staring at you anyway.”

“Were they?”

“Yes, the whole room had their eyes on you, it made me crazy jealous.”

We pulled up to the front of my apartment. I turned to him and said, “thank you for driving me home.”

“I'm waking you up.”

“No, you are not.”

He got out of the car and walked around to open my car door. “Yes, I am.” He held out his hand and helped me out and up the flights of stairs.

When we got to my front door, I said, “Thanks again.”

“I'm coming in.”

“Ben. No you aren't.”

“Yes, I am. We have a lot to talk about.” He grabbed my keys and opened my door. I was greeted with the image of Rachel straddling my ex boyfriend. I walked past them without saying a word and into my bedroom. Ben closed my bedroom door and turned to me. “I want you back. I will literally do anything to have you back.”

“Break up with Alice.”

“Done. Definitely done.”

“I won't come back to you, but I will be your assistant again. Mostly because I want to see London and my new job doesn't pay well, but I refuse to be your assistant again if you are seeing that awful woman.”

“I should have broken up with her months ago when she treated you that way. I was stupid. I am stupid.”

“Okay, then I guess I will see you on Monday?” I said.

“Yes, you can start Monday. I will send you an email with a list of events that are coming up for my 2 months off. I have to promote a movie so I will be doing a lot of TV appearances.”

“Okay, send me the details.”

“Are you going to be okay?” He asked. “Do you need a glass of water and some tylenol?”

“I can get it myself. I'm not drunk anymore, in fact, I feel pretty sober.”

“In that case,” he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It happened so fast, I didn't have a chance to stop him. The kiss was quick, and it wasn't like other ones we had shared before. It felt so foreign to me, so alien. He pulled back and gave me a weird look. “Hmm…” He felt it too, he knew it was weird. He leaned back down and captured my mouth with his, now it felt like normal. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance into my mouth. I slowly opened my mouth for him and our tongues collided. I let out a moan once I felt him against my tongue. We kissed for what felt like hours. I felt my knees go weak and he put his arm around my wait to hold me up. 

Ben soon pushed me down against the bed and was on top of me. He pulled my dress off over my head, I was in such a foggy state from this that I didn't stop him like I should have. He inhaled loudly when he saw I wasn't wearing a bra. “Christ,” he said when he looked down at my nipples that were fully hard. He took one into his mouth and nibbled on it as he played with the other one between his fingers. I arched my back into his touch.

My foggy mind started to clear and I said, “Ben.” He continued sucking at my nipple so I said, “Ben, we need to stop.” He removed his mouth from me and looked me in the eyes. “We need to stop.” I said again. He nodded and handed me my dress. “You should go.”

“I don't want to. I want to be with you.”

“I will see you Monday.”

“Please let me stay.” He sucked at a spot on the side of my neck. “I want to stay.” He returned his mouth to my neck, likely sucking a red spot on it. I moaned as he continued to do this. He moved his hand to cup me over my underwear. “I knew it,” he smiled against my neck.

“Knew what?”

“That you would be wet. I knew you couldn't resist this.” Before I could stop him, he moved my underwear aside and pressed a finger in me.

“Ben!” 

“Yes?”

“Ben! Ben!” I moaned. It's been awhile since I had felt this way. Usually with Chris, I would suck him off then he would fuck me. He never touched me this way. 

“Do you want this?”

“Ben. I want you to go home,” my mind was finally clear now. 

He removed his finger from me and frowned. I pulled my dress over my head and crossed my legs on the bed as I watched him adjust himself. I did crave him now that he was in front of me, but I want to keep our relationship strictly professional now. “This will not happen again,” I said.

“Yeah we will see,” he winked at me then left.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday came and I was greeted by Ben at my door. He had to swing by the studio to pick some things up then he had a TV program he had to be on. I had spent all Sunday reviewing the details of the week ahead. He had 3 TV appearances he had to make. Other than that, he was free most of the days to do what he wanted, which he deserved since it was his vacation. 

We got to the set and I followed him to his trailer. I waved to Phil who looked confused to see me. Alice was waiting for him outside of his trailer and shot daggers at me when she saw me approach. I turned to Ben and said, “I'm going to go talk to Phil…” and then fled the scene. If he was going to break up with her, I couldn't be around to witness it.

After standing and talking to Chris for a half an hour, I found myself back at the trailer. I was surprised to see Alice had left. I closed the door behind me. “Do you need help with anything?”

“I broke up with her.”

“Oh. How did that go?”

“She said I was only breaking up with her because you are back in the picture.”

“Well she must be smart.”

“She isn't.” He laughed. 

“So what now? Are you done here so we can head to the TV studio?”

“No, let me take you to breakfast. There's a great diner down the street.”

“Aren't we going to be late?”

“No, we won't be. We will eat fast.” He winked at me then left the trailer. 

We arrived at the diner and I ordered pancakes and Ben ordered waffles. I never understood breakfast food, how can sweet things be labeled as a way to start the day? Ben’s foot nudged me under the table, pulling me from my thoughts. “What's on your mind?” he asked.

“Oh nothing. Just thinking about the week,” I lied. “I have to tell Chris I am your assistant again and that I will be going to London for Sherlock.”

“He will understand.”

“Yeah maybe.”

We ate in relative silence, there were unsaid words hanging around us that I intended to avoid at all cost. Ben offered to pay, but I took the check and paid the bill. He thanked me and we left for the TV studio. I followed Ben through the studio as he was recognized left and right. We had to keep stopping so he could take pictures with fans, which I didn't mind. 

When we reached the dressing room, he seemed overwhelmed. He sat in the chair and I rubbed his shoulders as he waited for the makeup artist. He put his hand on top of mine, stilling me as he looked up into my eyes. I knew he wanted a kiss, but I couldn't give that to him. He whispered, “kiss me.” I shook my head. “Please. It will calm me down.” I exhaled and leaned down to press a soft kiss on his lips. He used his right hand to move to the back of my head and held me there as our lips moved against one another. He released my hand when he heard a knock at the door. I opened it to let in the makeup artist, a young man who seemed really excited to be working with Benedict Cumberbatch. 

Ben went out of the dressing room and through the studio. He told me to stay in the dressing room so I turned on the TV that broadcast the talk show. The host announced Ben’s name and the crowd went crazy as he walked out and smiled, waving to the crowd. He looked a hell of a lot happier than he did when he was interviewed by Ellen. He smiled, he laughed and talked about his personal life and when asked about Alice, he said that they both decided to end it. My heart leapt out of my chest when I heard him confirm to the public that he was now single. The crowd seemed pleased to know that he is a bachelor. 

When he was done, he came back to the dress room. Once the door closed behind him, he was on me. He kissed me deeply with this hand on my cheek. “I wanted to tell the world that the woman I love is in my dressing room, waiting for me.”

“Ben…”

“I know I know. But it's the truth.” He started to remove the makeup on his face and said, “can you come back to my place after this? You’ve never seen it before.”

“Sure. What do you need?”

“I need help organizing things. I am slowly starting to pack to head back home.”

“Yeah I can help.”

“Thanks.”

We wrapped things up at the studio and then got in his car to head to his house that he rented. It wasn't as big as Chris’ but it was in a nice part of town. He opened my car door and held his hand out as we walked through the garage. The house was beautiful on the inside, scarcely decorated, but had touches of color here and there, breaking up all the white. He showed me through the house, starting in the living room and ending in the bedroom. “So I would like to pack up the bedroom today if possible beside the clothes.”

“Okay. Do you have boxes?”

“I do.” He pointed at them in the corner of the room.

“Let's get started then.” We started to pack up the room, but I noticed his eyes on me most of the time. Soon I said, “what is it Ben?”

“Well it's just… I hope you know I was telling the truth. I still love you.” I was looking down and smiled which made him smile. “Do you feel the same?”

“I don't know what I feel. I think I will always love you, even after you move on and find the right girl.”

He grabbed my wrist. “I will never move on.”

“You will. One day you will get bored of chasing me or you will get bored of having a plain Jane for a girlfriend.”

“You aren't a plain Jane. Who told you that?”

“Alice.”

“Well that tells you right there that you shouldn't trust that.”

He scooted closer to me, pushing boxes out of the way in the process. We sat next to each other, packing in silence. Every once in a while, his hand would brush against my leg which I was certain he was doing on purpose. Our eyes met briefly before I was moving them away. “We can't.” I said as I looked at the box I was working on.

“Yes we can.”

He stood up and offered me his hand. I shook my head and he knelt down next to me. “Fine. I would love to fuck you right here on the floor.” 

“Ben come on, it's not going to happen. I told you when I took this job that I wasn't going to do this again. I am with Chris.”

“I don't mind sharing you.”

“Well I do! Now can we finish packing?”

He groaned and then moved away from me to the other side of the room. We packed in silence, the tension was hanging between us. He cleared his throat, drawing my attention to him. “Emma. Is it always going to be this way between us because I don't think I can handle it.”

“What are you saying?”

“I don't know! I want you around but I want more than this. I want to be with you.”

“You know I am with Chris.”

The doorbell rang and I sprung up. “I will get it,” I said. I ran downstairs and opened the door. I rolled my eyes once I saw Alice standing there. “Hello Alice.”

“Emma. Is Ben here?”

“Yeah, let me go get him.” I went back upstairs and paused in front of Ben. “Alice is here.”

“Of course she is,” he huffed and followed me down the stairs. I occupied myself in the kitchen, putting away his dishes as I tried my best to listen in on their conversation. I couldn't hear much, but I could hear Alice crying. I peered around the corner to find Ben hugging Alice tight. She smirked when we made eye contact then resumed crying. 

After a while, Ben got her out of his house and found me in the kitchen. “What was that about?” I asked. 

“She doesn't want us to break up.”

“And what did you tell her?”

“I told her that we wouldn't work out because I have to go to London and she has to stay here for a movie that starts in a few weeks. Also, I don't want to lose you as my assistant for her. I will do anything to keep you.”

I smiled. “Lets go finish packing.”

*****

When the day was finally over, we had packed his bedroom and his bathroom along with the guest bathroom. We didn't talk much, opting to work instead. I made my way to his front door with my purse in hand. “Thanks for taking me back,” I said. 

“Wait, where are you going? I can drive you home.”

“Its fine, I can catch the bus.” I smiled. I didn't mind the bus though he was nervous about me taking it for some reason. 

“You aren't taking the bus.”

“I am. I will be fine. Have a good night.”

I made my way around the corner to the bus stop. I waited for 10 minutes before the bus arrived and I hopped on. I noticed a man watching me out of the corner of his eye, making me seriously uncomfortable. By the time we made it to my stop and I got off, I noticed the creepy man following me, keeping close to me as I walked down the blocks. He was gaining ground and I practically ran into a sprint. Soon, he was knocking me to the ground and kicked me dead in the face. I couldn't remember what else happened, just that I felt pain all over my body. I woke up in the alley way. My purse was gone and I was bloody all over. I knew I had a concussion, my head was throbbing. 

I ran to my apartment and banged on the door. He had taken my keys, but thankfully left my phone in my pocket. I pulled it out and dialed Rachel. She answered on the first ring. I told her to let me in which she obliged. Once I got up to our apartment, Rachel was holding the door open and screamed when she saw my bloody face. 

“I need to take you to the ER now!” Rachel screamed. Jason came running out of their room and stopped when he saw me.

“What happened?” was the first words he had spoken to me since the day he cheated on me.

“I was attacked on my way home. He stole my purse.”

“Im calling a cab. I have to get you to the ER.” Rachel dialed for a cab service. It was late and there weren't cabs out at this time. “They said it would be thirty to an hour.”

I felt like I was going to pass out. Jason held me up. “Why can't you drive me?” I mumbled.

“We’ve been drinking a lot… I don't want to risk our lives by chancing it.”

“I can call Ben.” I said. I knew I needed to get to the hospital right away. I dialed his number and he answered on the first ring.

“Hey.”

“Ben, I need you to take me to the hospital now.”

I heard him stand and run for the door, slamming it behind him. “What happened?!” He yelled into the receiver.

“Just come get me.”

“I will be there in 5. Is Rachel there with you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay don't fall asleep.”

Soon there was a buzzing noise and I watched as Rachel buzzed him up. She held the door open for him which he ran through. He paused when he saw me. “Oh my god!” He walked over to me and picked me up in his arms. “Im taking her to the ER now.”

I moved my head against his chest as I felt him carry me down the stairs. “Don't fall asleep,” he said and jostled me awake. He placed me in his car, I closed my eyes and he shook me. “I said don't fall asleep!” I opened my eyes, trying my best to stay awake. 

We arrived at the ER and he got out and picked me back up. I enjoyed being carried by him and feeling his warmth against my cheek. He shouted for someone to help him and I heard a rush of people around me. I couldn't help but close my eyes and let sleep wash over me.

I soon woke up in a bright room, alone. I looked around, seeking out anyone that can explain what was going on. A nurse came in and smiled at me. “Hi honey. Your friend went to the cafeteria and should be back soon.”

“Can you tell me what is going on?”

“You have a bruised rib and a mild concussion. We are keeping you here overnight for observation.” The nurse messed with the IV tubes and then glided out of the room.

Ben was soon back with a coffee in hand. He gasped when he saw I was awake and ran over to my bedside. He pulled a chair up and sat and leaned forward. “Baby, I am so glad to see you awake.”

“The nurse just told me I have a concussion.”

“Yes, and they are keeping you here overnight. I am not leaving your side.” He held my hand tight. “What happened? I still haven't heard.”

“I was attacked in an alley outside of my apartment. A man followed me from the bus and took my purse and beat the living hell out of me.”

“Oh god. This is why I wanted to drive you home.”

“I know. I won't take the bus again.” I squeezed his hand tight.

“I don't want to leave your side again.”

“You will have to one day. We can't spend every second together.”

“I sure as hell am going to try.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ben took me home the following day. I convinced him to let me sleep at my house so he can go home and continue to pack. He wasn't fond of the idea and made the decision to stay at my place while I slept. I didn't care for the idea, but it wasn't worth fighting him over. Ben sat next to me as I fell asleep, curled around him. He stroked my hair, making me moan as I drifted off.

When I woke up, Ben was still next to me. He never left my side while I was asleep for 3 hours. He looked down at me and smiled. “Good morning,” he laughed.

“Hey.”

He smiled and leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. He lingered there, clearly thinking over if he wanted to kiss me on my lips. I tilted my head up to him and he moved down to lightly kiss my lips then pulled back and went back to stroking my hair.

“I know you don't want to hear this anymore, but I love you. Im going to protect you from here on out, I promise.”

I sat up and he put his hand on my back. “We should go.” I said.

“Where?”

“To your house. We have to finish packing.”

“You should rest.” I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I had cuts all over my face and stitches above my left eye. Ben walked up behind me and put his arms around my midsection and his chin on my shoulder. “You look so beautiful.”

“No I dont! I look a mess.”

“No, you are so fucking beautiful.” He kissed my neck and I stepped away from him.

“You can't do that.”

“Sorry, it's hard for me to keep my hands off of you.”

“Well you need to try.”

He exhaled. “You know what? I don't want to try. I don't want to fight these feelings. We belong together and you know it.”

“No, we don't.”

My phone rang, interrupting us. It was Chris. “Hello?” I said.

“Emma! I just heard. Are you okay?”

“I am now.”

“I should be there with you.” I could hear his name being called in the background when I remember he was on a press tour promoting a film.

“It's fine. Ben is here.”

“Oh good. Tell him to take good care of you. I will call you later tonight.”

We said our goodbyes and I turned to Ben. “He said that you need to take good care of me.”

Ben stepped toward me. “I would love to take care of you right here.” He put his hands on my hips and leaned down. I felt the blood rush to my face the closer he got to me. I was beginning to sweat. “I know what you are thinking,” he said.

“Oh yeah?” I whispered. “And what's that?”

He stepped even closer, his face inches from mine. “You want me to kiss you. You want me to take you right now. And just after getting off the phone with your boyfriend.” He tisked. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. It was another quick kiss that was over before it began. I whined as he pulled back.

“I want to take things slow this time. I'm not going to let us fall apart again.”

“Then don't,” I challenged him.

“I won't,” he kissed me again with more passion this time, but never let his tongue touch mine. “I am never going to mess this up. I want you too bad.” He grabbed my hand and pressed it against his erection, he was extremely hard, harder than I've ever felt him. “Lets go to my place.” He said with a wink. I grabbed my bag and followed him out the door.

*****

We were a week out from London, I was getting more nervous to move to a foreign country. Ben and I kept a professional relationship beside the good morning kiss that Ben gave me every time he saw me. It was nothing more than a peck, but it always sent electricity through my body.

Ben’s house was packed up beside a few last minute things he would need. I began packing for the trip which Ben was helping me with. “Ben, I have to go to my mom’s tonight to say goodbye.”

“I will drive you.”

“Well, I was hoping you would come with me. I want her to meet the guy I am going to be in London with to ease her nerves.”

“Does she know who I am?”

“Well… that's the thing. She just thinks I am an assistant for a professional man. She doesn't know who it is. Oh! And she's a giant fan of yours.” This was going to be a trainwreck. I felt awful for surprising my mom like this, she was likely going to faint. I haven't even introduced her to Chris Pine but now I was about to introduce her to a man she loved.

“This will be fun.”

I found myself sitting next to him in his car as he drove us to my mom’s. My sister may make an appearance which would cause things to be a lot more hectic. She was also a big fan of his.

We pulled up to my moms house. I turned to him and said, “wait here. I need to slowly introduce you so I don't freak her out.” He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

“I will be here.”

I made my way into my mom’s house. She came running to the door and pulled me into a great big bear hug. My younger sister bounded around the corner of the hallway to find me being squeezed to death by our mother. “Guys, you need to sit down, okay? I have something to tell you before I introduce you to my boss.”

“Right! Where is he?” my mom said.

“He's in the car, now sit.” They both complied. “Okay, so my boss isn't just a regular person. He's an actor. He's very down to earth so please don't freak out when you meet him.”

“We won't.” They both likely were lying to me. I knew them too well to know that they were going to freak out when they saw him.

“I will be right back.” They both giggled as I left the house. Ben was waiting for me and smiled when he saw me. I got into the passenger seat. “I prepared them.” Ben grabbed my chin and brought my lips to his. It started as all our kisses did until I felt his tongue at the entrance to my mouth. I slowly opened my mouth to feel him push his tongue inside and start stroking mine. I moaned and pulled back. “We can't.”

“I know we can't. I needed you to calm my nerves.” He kissed me lightly on the lips.

“Come on.” He opened his car door and stood at it. I made my way around to him and stood in front of him. I grabbed his hands and squeezed them tight. He followed me into the house, my mother and sister were in a heated debate. They looked up and were greeted by Benedict Cumberbatch. My mom turned bright red and stammered over her words.

“Mom, Christa, this is Ben.” Ben held out his hand and my mom grasped it. I could see she was shaking. Christa on the other hand wouldn't stop staring at him.

“Nice to meet you both.”

“Let me give you a tour of the house.” I gave my mom and Christa a look that said, “calm down.” I turned to Ben, “so this is the house I grew up in. This is the living room.” I brought him through the house to the kitchen that was recently remodeled. I showed him the rest of the house and ended at my childhood bedroom. “And this is my bedroom. You should know, you are the first guy to ever come into my bedroom.” Ben smirked down at me. I opened the door and he was greeted with a ton of dorky Harry Potter and Lord Of the Rings memorabilia.

“Wow.” He laughed.

“Yeah I am a dork at heart.” I watched as he looked at the bookshelf that was full of knick knacks.

“So, you’ve never had a guy in here before?”

“Never,” I said as he backed me against the wall. He pressed his lips to mine for a quick kiss. “Ben,” I said. “Dont.”

“Sorry.”

He pulled back and walked back to the center of the room. I watched as he glanced around. He really was the most handsome man I have ever seen. He was tall, muscular and had the best hair. I was drawn to him. I ran to him in the middle of the room and grabbed him to bring him down to me. I pressed my tongue into his mouth and slowly pushed him down to the bed. I moved to straddle him. He was already rock hard as I ground down on him. He groaned, the sound of his voice shaking me to my core. “Please let this happen,” he said.

“We can't, my mom and sister are just downstairs.”

“We will be quiet.”

“No.” I returned my lips to his and he moved his hand to the back of my head, pulling me hard to him.

“Yes. Let me touch you.” He pulled up my dress and felt me over my panties. “Christ,” he said.

“Ben we need to stop, now.” He didn't listen to me as he pressed a finger into me. “Ben,” I whispered. “Oh god Ben.” My skin felt like it was on fire. “Stop Ben.” He added a second finger deep inside of me and started to pump his hand.

“I want you so bad right now.”

I pushed myself off of him and crossed to the side of the room. “I said we need to stop.”

“This is seriously killing me.”

“I know.” I opened my bedroom door and ushered him out of the room. “Come on. We have to go mingle.” He stood up and adjusted himself and followed me out of the room.

We sat with my mom and Christa and talked for an hour. I told them about the trip and how Ben was going to be filming the next season of Sherlock. My mom made dinner that we highly enjoyed. My mom told us to stay the night but we decided against it. I didn't want Ben to be sleeping in my childhood home.

My mom and Christa said their goodbyes to Ben and barely said anything to me. They were still stunned that Benedict Cumberbatch was standing in their living room. Christa pulled me aside while my mom said her goodbyes. “So are you two a couple?” she asked.

“No. He's my boss. I am dating someone.”

“Oh really, who?”

“Don't freak out… Chris Pine.”

“What?!” Christa ran out to the living room up to Ben. “Is it true that Emma is dating Chris Pine.”

Ben’s face fell and he said, “yes she is.”

“Oh my god! What has your life become?” Christa yelled.

We said our goodbyes and left the house. Ben kept his hand on my thigh the whole drive back to my place which made me feel good. He made me feel protected. “I love you,” he said when we pulled up to my apartment. “You don't have to respond. I just needed you to know.”

“Thank you,” I didn't know what else to say.

“Do you want me to walk you up?”

“No, it's fine.” I got out and felt hands on my waist. Ben was standing behind me.

He moved his lips behind my ear and said, “I'm not letting you go that easy.” He kept his hand on the small of my back as he helped me up the stairs.

“Did you want to come in?” I said when we reached my door.

“No, I have to be getting home.”

“Okay.”

He kissed me on my temple and descended down the steps. I entered the apartment and found only Jason home. I walked past him, trying to make it to my room without any awkward tension between us. “Hey Emma,” Jason said as I passed him. “Can we talk?”

I turned around. “Uh sure.” I sat in the living room on the couch next to where Jason was sitting. “So first, I wanted to say that I am truly sorry about how things ended between us. I wanted us to last forever.”

“I did too.”

“But I fucked it all up. I love you both and if I had to choose right here right now, I would pick you.”

“Wait, what? What are you saying?”

“I'm saying, I will break up with Rachel to be back with you.”

“Um I am kind of seeing someone.”

“Yes, Benedict, I know.”

“He's just my boss.”

“That's not how it sounded a few weeks ago. I heard you scream his name.”

“Oh I'm not sure I remember that,” my memory fled back to when Ben took me on my bed. A chill ran up my spine at the tough of it.

“Well either way, I want to work things out between us.”

“What about Rachel?”

“Her and I have reached a rough patch. I don't think I want to work it out. All I think about is you. I miss you so much and seeing you with him hurts me each time.”

“First, he isnt my boyfriend. I am dating an actor though. And second, I am leaving for London next week, we would never work.”

“Yes we would, we can talk every day and video chat every night. I can make this work.”

“I don't think so Jason. I couldn't do this to Rachel.”

“She doesn't have to know. You will be in London.” I thought about it. I could never do that to Rachel, she loved him. “Rachel and I are going to break up. It will probably happen tonight. She isn't my soulmate, you are.”

“How could I ever trust you again? After all that you did to me.”

“I can't live without you. I fucked up. I majorly fucked up. We were amazing before I fucked it all up. We were one of the best couples and you loved me so much. I am such an idiot for doing what I did to you.”

“Jason…”

“Wait. Emma, please take me back. I will do anything to have you again.”

“I told you, I am seeing someone.”

“That can't last when you get to London. Please just think about it.”

“No.” I crossed my arms in front of me.

“Just think about it, okay? I want to marry you one day.”

“Wait, you want to marry me?”

“Yes, I want to propose soon. I want you to be my wife.”

“Why couldn't you have said this stuff while we were together?”

“I wanted to. So many times. I was going to propose soon but I went and fucked it all up. How do I earn your trust back? I can propose right now if you’d like.”

“That isn't necessary Jason.”

“Then what can I do?”

“Just give me time.” I did miss Jason. He brought me comfort and stability until he ripped it all apart. We started dating when I was in college and he was the guy I planned to spend the rest of my life with. Why did he have to fuck it up?

“So you will think about it?”

“Yes, I will.” I stood up and walked to my room, closing and locking the door behind me.

I pulled out my phone and texted Ben. He was my only true friend at this point and I needed someone to talk to.

_Jason just asked me to go back to him._   
_-E_

_What? Is he crazy?_   
_-B_

_Well, maybe I am the crazy one for actually considering it._   
_-E_

_You’ve got to be joking me. What about Chris? What about me?_   
_-B_

_I don't know! I want all three of you. In fact, I may dream of that later tonight ;)_   
_-E_

_Don't go back to him. Rachel would be crushed._   
_-B_

_And do you often dream of me?_   
_-B_

_I know! But Jason was my soulmate at one point._   
_-E_

_I have dreamt of you_   
_-E_

_He isn't your soulmate anymore. Soulmates do not cheat on one another. And what do you dream about?_   
_-B_

_Just things you do. They are random dreams_   
_-E_

_Tell me one_   
_-B_

_Well I guess the most recent one, we were on vacation on an island and we spent a lot of time together._   
_-E_

_What were we doing?_   
_-B_

_You were touching me._   
_-E_

_I want to touch you right now. I want to feel how good you feel._   
_-B_

_We can't do this Ben._   
_-E_

_Then let me come over. We dont have to sext, I can just come over and fuck you. I would take my time with you. I would kiss every inch of your body, making you squirm because you would want me so badly. I would have you begging for my thick cock._   
_-B_

I moved my hand under my underwear and felt how wet I was. I knew I would be, I always was when I was thinking about Ben.

_Ben…_   
_-E_

_Yes? Do you want me to come over?_   
_-B_

_No. We can't do this._   
_-E_

_Yes we can and we will. Imagine my fingers deep inside of you_   
_-B_

I thought of the many times I had his fingers inside of me. He always felt so good and knew how to work me. He never questioned if I was feeling good, he knew the effect he had on me.

_Imagine your fingers being mine and you are riding my hand._   
_-B_

_He knew I was reading these texts, they indicated to him that I was._

_Now I am going to push my cock into you without a condom. God you would feel so good. So wet and tight and ready for me._   
_-B_

_I am stroking my cock thinking about having you right now. Please tell me you are touching yourself thinking about me._   
_-B_

_I am_   
_-E_

I let out a ragged breath as I moved my fingers inside of me, stroking my spot. I looked down to see that Ben was trying to call me. I answered by breathing into the receiver.

“God, I can hear you are close baby,” he said. “Keep working yourself and move your thumb to your clit. Rub yourself for me.” He let out a loud breath. “I should be there right now. I should be there to make you feel so good.”

I moved my thumb to my clit and began rubbing it while I pumped my hands inside of me. I thought of this being Ben, he was always so good with his hands. “Are you close,” I whispered.

“Yes. I am thinking about being buried inside of you. You would feel so amazing right now. Nice and warm.” I heard his breath hitch as he continued to stroke himself. I soon felt myself tighten around my fingers as I came thinking about Ben and about his hands rubbing me.

“Ben!”

“Yes come for me baby.” He let out a loud groan. “Fuck, Im going to come baby.” He came and yelled my name over and over.

We sat in relative silence beside our heavy breathing. When we came down off our high, Ben said, “don't go back to him and break up with Chris. I want you for myself.”

“You have me.”

“I want more of you.”

“I have to go Ben.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said and hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up, Jason was sitting in the living room, Rachel nowhere to be found, probably at work again. I made myself a cup of coffee, being as quiet as I can to avoid talking to Jason but he spotted me right away. “Good morning Emma.”

“Good morning Jason.”

“Did you think things over?”

“I didnt. Im sorry, I went right to bed.” I had to lie. I couldnt tell him, “I had phone sex with my boss.”

He put his hands on my arms and looked deep into my eyes. “Please think about it today.”

There was a knock on the door, likely Ben. Jason moved to answer the door and opened it to find Ben standing there. I watched as Ben burned holes through Jason’s head with his green eyes. Ben looked over Jason’s shoulder and smiled at me as Jason stepped aside to let Ben in.

Ben walked up to me and kissed me on my temple, Jason watching him the whole time. “Do you want some coffee?”

“No thanks, we have to get going soon.”

I unlocked my phone and looked at the calendar. He had a photoshoot today for Star Trek promos. “Right, we do need to go.” I put my cup in the sink and went to my room to grab my bag. I picked it up off of the chair in the corner of my room and turned to find Ben standing a little too close to me. “Hi Ben…”

“I had fun last night.”

“We don't talk about this.”

He put his hands around my waist and pulled me in close to him. “Why not? Are you afraid you will get turned on and beg me to fuck you right here.”

“Lets go, we are going to be late,” I pushed him away.

When we got in his car, he put his hand on my thigh like he always does. We drove along until we reached a small building. The photographer spotted Ben and waved him over. Ben met with him and the makeup crew. My stomach sank when I saw Alice and Chris standing in the corner, talking. Was this a photoshoot for the entire cast? I was under the assumption it was just for Ben.

Chris smiled at me and left Alice behind as he approached me. “Hey beautiful.” He kissed me softly on the lips. Phil came jogging over, ecstatic to see me. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek.

“I missed you!” Phil exclaimed.

“I missed you too.”

“Don't you leave soon for London? I am so jealous by the way.”

“I do. I leave in 3 days. I am a bit nervous, I don't know anyone in London. I only have Ben, and I don't even have a place to stay yet. I've been looking for apartments, but everything is too expensive.” I unloaded all of my problems on Phil who just nodded.

Ben joined us three. Chris pulled me in close to him, clearly threatened by Ben being close to me. “You will find a place to stay,” Phil said.

“I told you Emma, you can stay with me. I have a big house, with 4 bedrooms.”

“I don't want to impose. I don't mind finding a place of my own.”

“We will talk about this later. Chris, they want us now.” Chris nodded and followed Ben to a large green screen.

“So what's going on with you two?”

“Who? Chris and I?”

“No, Ben. He looks at you like you are the only woman in the room.”

“I never noticed,” I lied.

Phil laughed and looked toward Chris, “yes you have. Everyone has.”

“Everyone has noticed what? That he likes me.”

“Yes. We’ve noticed how he looks at you and how he talks about you. I think he is in love with you.” Phil nudged me.

“Well I don't care, I am with Chris.”

“Good answer.”

Soon, the shoot was over. I noticed that Alice kept staring at Ben, but neither of them spoke to one another. Alice shot a glance over to me and then back to Ben. She started walking toward Phil and I. Phil grabbed my hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort me for the pending argument. Alice stopped in front of me and crossed her arms.

“So I guess you are his assistant again?”

“I am.”

“Interesting.” She turned on her heel and walked over to Ben. They spoke for a while, longer than I thought was comfortable. She touched his arm and he didn't remove it. He smiled at her and I felt my skin boil.

“Look they are back at it again,” Phil said. “They are going to end up together. They have been on and off for months and they are made for each other. Though I think she is a complete bitch and he deserves better.”

“Yeah, he does.” I watched as Ben kissed her cheek and smiled down at her as she wrapped her arms around his midsection. I turned around, my back to Ben. Maybe Jason was the better route to take. I knew how he was, I knew everything about him. Yes, he hurt me and doesnt deserve me back, but at least I knew exactly what Jason was thinking. I once planned to marry him, I could get back to that point again easily.

“And it's crazy that she put her filming on hold to go to London with him.”

“Wait what?”

“Yeah, she is going to London for a month to be close to Ben before she has to come back to LA for filming. She got the green light from the director.”

“Oh, Ben didn't tell me this.”

“Really? I would think he would since she is going to be staying with him.”

“Right… I guess he didn't deem me good enough to tell.”

“You should talk to him when this shit is over.” Phil looked at his watch. “Which should be any minute now.”

After a few minutes, Ben joined us again. I was fuming by the time he came over. I didn't want to spend a month with Alice. I needed to find my own place in London so I don't have to see her more than necessary. Ben could tell something was wrong because he leaned into my ear and whispered, “are you okay?”

“No, I'm not,” I said louder than he had. I hugged Phil and marched out of the building with Ben close behind me. I got into the passenger seat and crossed my arms in front of me.

“What's wrong?”

“I'm finding my own place in London.”

“What? Why? I told you, you can stay with me.”

“Oh you mean you and Alice.”

He paused. “She told you.”

“No, Phil did.” I turned and looked out the window.

“I know, I fucked up!”

“Why are you even chasing me when you clearly can't let Alice go.”

“I'm sorry! I don't want to be with her. She just said she was going to be in London for a month and needed somewhere to stay. What was I supposed to say?”

“How about no?”

“Emma, I am so fucking stupid.”

“This is why I didn't want to be your assistant. Now I'm going to be in a strange country with my mortal enemy. Please take me home. I need to find an apartment.”

“Please stay with me.”

“And see her every day? No thank you!”

Ben did not respond. He just drove me home and offered to walk me up. “In your dreams,” I said with an attitude.

I got up to my apartment and was greeted by Jason as my phone began to buzz. I looked down to see that Ben was calling me. I groaned, I had to answer the phone, it was my job. I flopped on the couch and said “yes?”

“Im so sorry. I really truly am.”

“Did you actually need anything?”

“I need your forgiveness.”

“You aren't going to get it. Not this time.” I hung up. Jason sat next to me and put his hand on my knee. “Hi Jason,” I said.

“Hey. What's wrong?”

“Just work drama.” It wasn't a total lie.

“Tell me.”

“Just Ben’s ex girlfriend is going to be staying with him in London. Her and I do not get along.”

Jason just nodded his head, probably wanting me to give him more information, but I stopped myself from complaining around him. Jason wasn't my friend. I stood up and made my way to my room and relaxed on the bed. I needed to find an apartment so I opened my laptop and did a search for apartments in London. Everything was over my budget. I got paid well, but most of that money was going towards my student loans and savings.

I found a small studio apartment that was a little over my budget, but it would have to do. I sent an email to the person who posted the listing and closed my laptop. All my eggs were in their basket so I really hoped they would come through for me.

I sent a text to Ben, letting him know about the apartment.

_No, you are staying with me_   
_-B_

_No. I need my own place._   
_-E_

_I'm your boss, you have to listen to me_   
_-B_

_Oh are you going to fire me if I don't stay in the same house as you?_   
_-E_

_...No._   
_-B_

_Alice isn't going to be staying in the same room as me by the way. She will be in a guest room on a different level._   
_-B_

_And how does that change things? She's still going to be there. She's going to be there in the kitchen when you wake up and in the living room before you go to bed. You two are destined to be together so just let it happen but tell her to not step on my feet again. Last time she made me quit, this time I am quitting on my own volition._   
_-E_

_Let me come over so we can talk_   
_-B_

_Okay, come over. I want to show you the apartment anyway._   
_-E_

It would be better if we talked face to face. I wasn't about to let London be a miserable time, I had to get past the Alice thing though I was still hurt that he would allow someone who treats me like shit to stay with him.

Soon there was a knock at the door and I sprung up to answer it. Ben was standing in front of me wearing a blue band shirt and jeans. His hair was still wet from his shower that he likely had after the shoot. “We can talk in here,” I walked into the living room. Jason looked between us both and then stood to go to his room. “Sorry Jason.”

“It's fine Emma.” He smiled.

Once he was out of earshot, Ben said, “I don't like that.”

“Like what?”

“Him flirting with you.”

“What? That wasn't flirting. He just smiled at me.” Ben sat next to me on the couch and I pulled up the listing. I showed him my phone. He scrolled through the photos. It wasn't the best looking place, but with a little of my homey touches, it would be a nice place to live.

“No, you aren't living here.”

“This is the only place I can afford and it's within walking distance of the set. It's perfect.”

“I won't allow it.”

“Well too bad. I already emailed the people about it.”

“Emma.”

“What? I need somewhere to live for Christ sake. Do you want me to live in a hotel the whole time and burn through my savings?”

“No, I want you to stay with me.”

“Please stop sounding like a broken record.” I smiled at him, hoping he would calm down about the situation.

“What if I paid for a hotel until Alice left. Would you stay with me then?” It wasn't the worst idea.

“I don't know Ben.”

“Please.”

“I will think about it. Let's see what the listing people say first.”

“Okay. They better say no to you,” he winked at me. “By the way, you look so beautiful today.” He leaned down and kissed my cheek and hovered there longer than necessary. I turned and looked him in the eyes, we were only inches from each other. Then I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. I turned to find Jason standing in the kitchen, looking at us. I've known Jason long enough to see that he was getting jealous.

“Do you need me for anything,” I asked Ben. “Because I need to pack.”

“Let me help you,” Ben said.

“No, it's fine. I can do it.”

“You helped me pack a whole house. I can help pack a small bedroom up.” He didn't take no for an answer as he got up and walked to my room. I followed behind him, smiling at Jason as I passed him. Ben moved to close the door behind me but I pushed it open.

“We aren't closing the door.” I moved over to my bookshelf and started putting books into boxes. I didn't plan on taking any of this stuff to London, just to my mom’s house for storage. Rachel was likely going to move by the time I got back from London.

Ben sat next to me and began helping me. Our hands reached for the same book and we touched, sending electricity through my veins. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss on my lips. He moved back to see if that was okay so I nodded in response. He didn't lean back in for another kiss, he turned his head and continued packing.

After half of my room was packed up, it was close to dinner time. “Do you want to get take out? I think Rachel and Jason are going out tonight.”

“I would love to.”

“Awesome. Chinese? There's a good place around the corner.”

“Yes.”

I went out into the kitchen to get a menu. Rachel was sitting with Jason on the couch, watching the news. She turned around when she heard me and got up to join me in the kitchen. “Jason is taking me out tonight for a romantic dinner so I wont be here for dinner.”

“I remember.” I smiled.

“I'm going to go get ready.” She looked so excited and happy. It made me feel good to see my best friend like this. I dug around in the menu drawer looking for the menu when Jason approached me.

He whispered, “I'm breaking up with her tonight.”

I whipped around with the menu in my hand. “Please dont. Don't do it while I'm still living here. Wait until I go to London.”

“Why? I want to spend the last 2 days with you, only you.”

“Just please don't make things uncomfortable. Where are you going to stay once you break it off?”

“My buddy’s roommate just got married so he moved out. I'm going to take his spot.” I exhaled loudly, almost relieved to find out he isn't going to stay here any longer, but who would pay my half of the rent now? Rachel would end up homeless. “Don't worry about Rachel, she can easily find a roommate. I will even help her.”

“This is all fucked. Dont break up tonight.”

“I am.”

I rolled my eyes and stomped to my room and slammed my door. Ben spun around to take me in. “Whats wrong?”

“Everything. Jason is breaking up with Rachel so he can spend the last 2 days with me. She's going to end up homeless because he is going to move out and no one is here to pay my half of the rent!”

Ben stepped close to me and took me into his arms. He kissed the top of my head and said, “for one, I don't want him spending the last 2 days with you. That makes me very uncomfortable. And two, she can easily put an ad out. This is an amazing apartment in a good location. She will easily find a roommate.”

I looked up at him. “Why are you uncomfortable with me being with Jason?” I asked, already knowing the answer to my question.

“You know why.”

“Tell me.”

“Because I want to be the one to spend the last 2 days with you.”

“You will see me for months after.”

“I know, but what can I say? I'm a greedy man.” He smiled down at me and I buried my face in his chest. I held up the menu in my hands. He took it and looked through it and selected a few dishes. I called and placed the order just as Rachel knocked on my door.

She was standing in front of me wearing a lace cream colored dress. She looked fantastic. “Wow! That's an incredible dress.”

“I know it is, isn't it?”

Jason spotted her and froze. He smiled at her then looked at me. I could see it in his face that he was in pure panic mode. Rachel spun around and went to hug Jason who kept his eyes on me the entire time. I knew Ben was watching this whole scene play out and his jealousy was going to reach a peak soon.

Rachel let go of Jason and said over her shoulder, “don't wait up!”

The chinese food came and we opted to eat in the living room while we had Netflix on. We both sat on the floor, it suddenly dawned on me that I had Benedict Cumberbatch, in my crappy apartment, sitting on the floor eating cheap chinese food. I started to laugh and he looked at me like I had two heads.

“What?”

“Nothing.” I smiled. I cleaned up the takeout and sat on the couch with Ben. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

“I don't want this to ever end.” He said while looking at the TV.

“Who said it has to?”


	13. Chapter 13

Ben and I ended up in my bedroom. He was going to help me pack more, but we ended up making out instead like a couple of teenagers. It started out slow, just us sitting on the floor putting things from my vanity into a box. Then he grabbed me, unable to control himself any longer, and pressed his mouth against mine. I opened for him and stroked his tongue, eliciting a loud moan that started in his chest. He moved us to the bed and took off his shirt and started to unbutton mine. Something told me to stop all of this, that he was my boss who I was mad at for letting another woman live with him, but I never spoke a word. 

He successfully removed my shirt and then my bra. He took one nipple into his mouth and used his hand to play with the other one. I ran my hands through his hair as I pressed him harder down on me. For once, I was 100% positive that I wanted him. I usually over thought everything that had to deal with Ben. He began to rub his length against my leg making us both moan. He ran his teeth against my nipple which had my saying his name.

Ben slid his hand into my pants and cupped me over my underwear. He released my nipple and moved his mouth to mine as he continued to rub me over my panties. “You feel so wet and ready.” I moaned into his mouth as he continued to rut against my leg. I moved my hands down to his pants and undid them, surprising myself that I didn't stop all of this. 

“Emma!” I looked up to find Rachel and Jason standing in my doorway. I forgot to close the door and didn't think they would be back so soon. Rachel spun around and went into her room while Jason stood frozen watching the scene in front of him. Ben still had his hand in my pants and turned back to me. He slowly added a finger in me while Jason was standing right in front of us, watching. I slightly moaned as he rubbed me and slid a second finger in. I felt like I was on fire as two men watched my reaction to being completely turned on and horny. 

I wanted to tell Jason to leave so Ben could fuck me, but I couldnt find the right words when all I could think about was screaming Ben’s name. Ben moved his thumb to my clit and rubbed at it and then took my nipple back into his mouth. “Oh fuck,” I said quietly. I looked up and saw Jason touching himself over his jeans. He was just turned on about this as I was. I heard him step into the room and close the door behind him, Ben didn't pay him any mind. 

Ben slid off my pants and panties, exposing myself to both men. Jason had his hand in his pants now, stroking himself. Ben pulled his pants down and was hard as a rock. I groaned at the sight of him. He moved over me and lined himself up. I watched as Jason stepped to the other side of the room so he could watch my reaction. Ben said, “are you ready baby?”

“Yes god yes!” He slowly pressed himself into me and kept pushing until he was fully seated inside of me. We both groaned as he captured my mouth with his. We slowly began to move together. “Ben!” I shouted when he brushed against my spot. I turned my head to see Jason now fully masterbating with his jaw slack. We made eye contact and he sped up his hand. I turned my attention back to Ben who was starting to get a sheen of sweat on his forehead. He slammed into me over and over, making me feel like I would rip into two. 

“Fuck you feel so good,” he said into my ear but loud enough for Jason to hear. “You are mine, only mine.” Ben said at another loud tone, warning Jason. 

“Yes!”

He set a fast, hard pace, slamming into me over and over as his thumb moved against my clit. He bit down on my neck, likely leaving a nice bruise for the morning. I looked over at Jason again who now had his cock out of his pants. “Don't look at him. You are mine!” I looked back at Ben and groaned, his pupils were blown wide as he continued to fuck me hard. 

“Ben!” I arched my back off the bed.

“Come for me baby. Come now!” I let go as my climax crashed over me. I tightened around him making him groan loudly. “Fuck that felt amazing.” His breath was harsh against my neck. I knew he was getting close, but I didn't want this to end. It was the most erotic thing Ive ever done in my life. Ben began to slow up, trying to hold off his orgasm. “I don't want this to end,” he said into my neck. “I want you to come again before I do.” 

I grabbed onto his neck and flipped us over so I was riding him. He felt incredibly deep, deeper than he had ever been before. I rode him, hard and fast as another orgasm loomed over my head. Ben snuck a hand down to my clit and began rubbing me. I wanted to look at Jason, but I was told I wasn't allowed to. I know he hasn't come yet, he was likely holding off till the end as well. I braced myself against Ben’s chest and rode out my orgasm with a shout of Ben’s name. I couldn't help myself, I looked over at Jason who was still stroking himself. I moaned as I watched him, but Ben didn't like that because he grabbed me and flipped me back so I was on my back again. “I said no!” He said in a loud, aggressive tone. “You only look at me! You are mine.” He started to fuck me harder now as he chased his own orgasm. He moved my leg over his shoulder and pounded into my body. I felt him begin to pulse inside of me as he said my name through gritted teeth. I heard Jason find his release just as Ben found his. He poured himself into me as he continued to thrust his hips against me. 

Ben collapsed on top of me and said, “I love you so much.”

I ran my hands through his hair and glanced over to where Jason had been sitting but he was gone.

*****

Ben and I laid together for a while after, he was all sweaty. I had never been that turned on in my entire life. He cuddled up close to me and I had to get something off my chest. “Ben.”

“Yes baby.”

“This doesn't change anything.”

“Yes it does.”

“No, it doesn't. You are still going to have your ex living with you.”

“I know! Im an idiot.” He kissed my neck and pulled me closer to him. “I want the woman I love to be living with me.”

“Well she will be for a month.”

“You know I don't love her.”

I sat up and pulled my clothes on. “I'm going to get some water, get dressed. You need to leave soon.”

“Can I stay the night?”

“No.” 

“Damn,” he said. I laughed as I got dressed. I made my way out to the kitchen to find Jason at the dining room table. I didn't want him to bring up what just happened, but I knew Jason way too well to know that he was going to bring it up.

Once he saw me, he stood and made his way over to me. “I want to do that again,” he whispered. “But I want him to watch us.”

“Jason, this was a one time thing that I didn't even plan. Its not going to happen.”

“Fine, but let me watch you again. Please.”

I thought it over, it was the hottest thing I've ever done in my entire life, but Ben wasn't going to go for it. I could tell he didn't want Jason there in the first place by the way he kept telling me to stop looking at him. Jason touched my arm, causing me to look up at him. “Please. That was one of the hottest things I've seen in my life. Watching someone fuck you. I need to see it one more time before you go.”

“I dont know.”

“That wasn't your first time with him, was it?”

I exhaled. “No it wasn't.”

“I knew it,” he smiled. 

I heard Ben make his way into the kitchen. He pressed himself against my back and wrapped his arms around my midsection, a possessive move. “Um, I was just saying to Emma that I want to do that again,” Jason said, making this uncomfortable for me. 

Ben nodded and looked down at me. “What do you think?”

“I told him I don't know, because I didn't think you would go for it.”

“Well it clearly turned you on to have someone watching you,” Ben said. 

“Maybe,” I said. 

Ben leaned down with his lips behind my ear. “Dont you like someone watching you as I fuck you hard?” I was suddenly becoming turned on again, knowing that Jason could hear Ben. My skin felt like it was going to burn off as I moaned, looking into Jason’s eyes. “I will always take care of you, if you want to be fucked in front of him, I will do it. I want to fuck you right here in the kitchen. I want to take you from behind against the table.” A chill ran up my spine making me groan. 

Rachel walked out to find Ben pressed against me, my face red and Jason with a clear erection. She raised an eyebrow at the scene and went to Jason to kiss him goodnight. When she went back to her room, I said, “thank you for not breaking up with her.”

“You asked me not to. I will do anything you tell me.”

Ben tightened his grip around me, being possessive again. Ben kissed the back of my neck. “Okay, we can do this again if you guys want to.” I knew Ben didnt care either way, he just wanted to fuck me and Jason definitely wanted to do this again. 

“Tomorrow?” Jason asked. “Rachel works tomorrow night.”

“Sure.” I shouldnt be having sex with my boss, but I needed to do this again. Ben grabbed my hand and pulled me back to my room and closed the door behind us. He pressed me against the door and kissed me with force and want.

“I want you now.”

“You just had me.”

“I want you again. I will always want you.”

“Ben.”

“I know! I am your boss, I shouldn't be saying this stuff to you but I can't help myself.” He kissed my neck and lightly bit down. I groaned loudly as he started to grind himself against me. 

“You should go,” I said, stopping Ben.

“Yeah, maybe.” He backed away. “Come home with me.”

“No, I have to finish packing. I don't have much time left.”

“Okay.” I opened my door and walked him past Jason in the kitchen to the front door. He turned around and kissed me. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He was out the door before I turned to go back to my room. I sat next to Jason at the kitchen table. “So how did things go with Rachel?”

“Fine,” he let out a loud breath. “I don't want to be with her, especially after watching you tonight.”

I reached out and grabbed his hand. “Im sorry Jason.”

“Hey, don't you have a boyfriend? Does he know that Ben fucks you?”

“I barely speak to my boyfriend anymore. He's very busy.”

“I suppose he is if some other dude is fucking you.”

“Please don't get involved in this. It's between me and Ben. I plan to break up with Chris before I leave anyway. He and I are not soulmates.”

“That's because you and I are.”

I slapped his arm. “Stop,” I laughed. He always said we were soulmates and it always made me laugh. I never believed in soulmates, I couldn't see there being one person out there who is meant to be with you forever.

I stood up and said goodnight to Jason. He nodded in response. I closed my door and got to packing the rest of my room. Ben tried to call me when he got home but I ignored it, opting to pack and not be distracted. After I was done packing the little amount that was left to do, I got into bed. I slowly drifted to sleep, dreaming of a certain boss that was clouding my mind.

*****

The following night, Ben came over. Jason was excited all day, Rachel was trying to figure out what had gotten into him. Jason was laughing, making jokes and even offered to help me take things to my mom’s tomorrow which I gratefully accepted. I needed all the help I could get. 

I let Ben in and he kissed me on the cheek before he moved into the room. He caught sight of Jason and turned to me. I knew he was wondering how tonight was going to go, I wasn't too certain either. The ball was mainly in Jason’s court. I decided the best way was to keep the door open so Jason could come in whenever he felt like it. 

Ben and I made our way to my room. Once we passed the threshold, he pulled me into a deep kiss making me moan. Ben backed us up to the bed, pressing me down against it. I could already sense that Jason was in the room, by the door. The thought of having him watch me again turned me on further, but in the back of my mind, I wanted to know what it would be like to have Been watching me. 

Ben could see something was on my mind. He pulled back and said, “what is it?”

“It's nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“I was just wondering how it would be if you watched me.”

Ben looked back at Jason. “Not going to happen. I'm not going to let another man touch you.”

“What if it was Chris?”

“Still no.”

“I think it would be really hot. For you not to be able to touch me but still tell me what to do.”

Ben looked down at me, I could feel him getting hard against my leg. He was also turned on by the idea of watching me. “No, that isn't the deal.”

“I don't mind,” Jason chimed in. 

“Of course you wouldn't mind,” Ben said over his shoulder.

“What if he starts and you get to end? That way you can watch and end with me.”

Ben sat up and looked between us. “Fine. We can try it, but I dont think Im going to like it.”

“Okay, if it makes you uncomfortable, we will stop. Does that sound good?” I asked looking between them both. 

Jason nodded and Ben was staring daggers at him. Ben kissed me passionately and got off the bed. “Don't kiss her. That's for me only,” he said. I was getting hot just hearing how he commanded the room.

Jason made his way over to me and got on the bed. I couldn't believe this was going to happen, but I was excited for it. Jason rubbed the inside of my thigh, something he knew I liked. I watched as Ben watched, standing in the same spot Jason was standing when he came last night. Jason removed my panties and slowly moved his hands up to me. My eyes never left Ben, he was burning holes into the back of Jason’s head. 

Jason removed my dress over my head and groaned when he saw I wasn't wearing a bra. I could tell he wanted to say something, but probably too shy with Ben staring at us. I was completely nude in front of them. I looked at Jason and smiled. He ran a finger along my entrance and I immediately shut my eyes. “Look at me,” Ben commanded. I opened my eyes and looked at him. The feeling of having Jason’s fingers in me as I watched Ben palm himself was one of the hottest things I've seen. Jason moved his fingers slowly in me and found my spot right away. He knew my body well enough to know where it was and how hard to rub it. 

“Oh god,” I kept my eyes on Ben as I tightened around Jason’s fingers. “Ben!” I said as I watched him unzip himself and remove himself from the confines of his jeans. He grabbed himself over his boxer briefs and I moaned. Jason added a second finger and began pumping his hand hard and fast. Soon Jason was moving off the bed and kneeling down to lick at my entrance, something Ben had only done once. Ben’s eyes flew to Jason and I could see the jealousy written all over his face. I grabbed the back of Jason’s head and pushed him down as he lapped at me and pressed his fingers back inside of me. Jason was always good at oral, he had a lot of practice with me. “I'm going to come,” I announced to the room. Ben pulled himself out of his briefs and slowly began stroking himself as I came around Jason’s fingers.

I heard Jason take his pants off but kept his shirt on. He continued licking at me and sucking on my clit as his fingers worked me. Ben looked like he wanted to approach us, like he couldn't handle it anymore knowing that Jason already made me orgasm. Jason got back on the bed and knelt down to whisper in my ear, “I'm going to take you now.” I nodded. Ben didn't look like he liked seeing Jason whisper things to me. Jason pulled a condom on after I had asked him to wear one. I only wanted Ben to come to me.

Jason slid his boxers off and moved over me. I watched Ben stiffen and release his cock as he watched Jason enter me. Ben’s eyes were jet black as Jason moved inside of me, pushing until he was fully in. I looked up at Jason who smiled. “Don't look at him.” I didn't look away from Jason, it was hard not to when he was so deep inside of me. “Emma!” I looked at Ben who had his cock back in his hand. “You are so sexy, do you know that?” I nodded. “God I want to come inside of you.” 

Jason began thrusting deep inside of me, making me groan loudly and close my eyes. “Emma!” My eyes flew open, Ben was doing his best to keep me distracted, but it was near impossible. “I want to be inside you right now. I don't think I can last much longer.” Jason took that as he cue to pick up his pace, pushing me to another orgasm. I arched my back off the bed and pressed into Jason as I came again. Jason felt me tighten around him and he groaned my name loudly. I looked back at him, he was going to come, I could feel it was about to happen.

“Ben!” I looked over at him. He had let go of his cock and was standing close to the bed. Ben kneeled down and took my mouth against his. “Ben, he's going to come.”

Ben looked at Jason who was extremely close to coming. Jason slowed down, trying to fend of his pending orgasm. Jason fully removed himself from me with a groan. He waited a few seconds and then re entered me. “Oh god,” I said. 

Ben watched Jason fuck me. “You look so hot right now baby, getting fucked by another man. I just want to come right now.” He began stroking himself again, his cock mere inches from my face. “I want to be in you, but I am going to make you wait.” 

Jason moved his hand to my clit. I let out a light noise and said Jason’s name. I automatically knew I fucked up when Jason’s name came out of my mouth. Ben’s eyes shot to Jason and then back to me. Jason looked up at me, also realizing I fucked up. Ben gave Jason a look that made Jason remove himself completely from me. He pulled the condom off and went to the spot at the wall. 

“Emma, Emma, Emma.” Ben paced looking like any second he could attack. I could tell he was annoyed. “You only say my name.” He got on the bed with me and turned me over until I was on all fours. He slapped my ass hard and it made me yelp. He did it again and again. I knew I was being punished and I deserved it. He then entered me from behind but only thrusted in me a few times before he removed himself. I whined and he slapped me again which elicited a groan from my lips. He moved me back to a lying position. “What do you want Emma? Do you want Jason back to finish you off or do you want me?”

“You!”

“That's right. Did you like being fucked by Jason?”

This felt like a trick question, but I answered truthfully. “Yes.”

Ben moved his hand to me and slid a finger in. “You’re soaking.” He brought his finger up to his mouth and sucked on it. He lined himself up at my entrance and slowly sank into me. “You are mine. Only I can make you feel like this.”

“Only you.” I looked over at Jason who was stroking himself as he kept his eyes on us. 

“Don't look at him.”

“But…”

“No!” I wanted to watch Jason while I got fucked by Ben. The thought turned me on so much. 

“I want to watch him.”

Ben looked over at Jason who was quickly moving his hand on himself. “No. You are mine for the rest of the night.”

I looked up at Ben whose eyes pierced through mine. I nodded and we began to move together. He pushed me quickly to an orgasm that ripped through me. I screamed Ben’s name as I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him in further. He moaned at the feeling of my foot on his ass, pushing him in deeper. I heard Jason make a noise, Ben shook his head but I couldn't help myself, I looked over at Jason who was extremely close to coming. I looked back at Ben who raised his eyebrow almost to tell me to stop. 

Ben’s hips started to lose rhythm as he got closer to his orgasm. He stilled and looked over at Jason who also stopped. I looked at Jason and then back at Ben. There was something unspoken happening right now. Jason stepped close to the bed with his cock in hand. Ben started to move again as we both watched Jason jerk himself off. I groaned as I watched precum leak from him. “Oh god!” my walls tightened. 

Ben pushed faster and harder into me, slamming into me over and over. I soon was yelling his name and looked up at him. He was smiling down at me and captured my mouth with his. I heard Jason groan as he watch Ben and me fuck each other’s mouths. Ben’s tongue stroked mine and took over my mouth. 

I reached up and grabbed Jason’s cock, a move that Ben didn't expect, but he kept his mouth on mine as he kept up his hard thrusts. I jerked Jason off and moved my thumb over his slit. They both groaned, Ben watching me work Jason. Soon, I felt Jason coming on my chest in ribbons. Ben fucked me harder now, the end in sight. I felt him pulse inside of me as Jason stepped away from the bed. Ben’s climax hit him like a tidal wave and he said my name over and over as he looked into my eyes. He pulled out and collapsed next to me, Jason nowhere in sight. I got up and went to my bathroom to clean up. 

Ben came into the bathroom and bent me over the bathroom counter. “I should have taken you right here,” he whispered into my ear. “I'm going to take you here before we leave.” He stood me up and spun me around and picked me up to sit me on the counter. I locked my legs around his waist and pulled him to me. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes.”

“I like watching you,” he admitted. “I want to watch you again.”

“When we get to London, there will be no way to do that.”

“Oh I have friends.”

“Im not going to let some random person fuck me.” I rolled my eyes. That was never going to happen.

He exhaled and smiled. “What about Martin?”

“Uh Martin? As in Martin fucking Freeman?”

“Yes, he would be down.”

“Um I don't know. I would really have to think about it. I don't even know him.”

“Okay think about it. I wouldn't mind watching you two. Him and I have an undeniable chemistry and I would like to watch.”

“Did I open a can of worms?”

He laughed and kissed me deeply. “Can I stay the night?”

“Yes, but only because it's late.”

I left Ben in the bathroom so I could go out to the living room and grab my laptop. I wanted to check to see if I got a response about the apartment listing. Jason stood up once he saw me. He stepped close to me and pulled me close to him. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. I pulled away and back away slowly. I grabbed my laptop off the coffee table and practically ran to my bedroom. Ben wasn't going to be happy about this.

I opened my laptop and checked my emails. I got one from the listing manager. They were willing to take me! I typed out a thank you response along with wiring my first month’s rent and deposit. Ben came gliding out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

“So, two things. You are going to hate both of them.”

“Tell me the least worst first.”

“I'm not even sure what's the least worst. But, I got the apartment.”

“I thought you were going to stay at a hotel.”

“I am there on a month to month basis, so I can end my lease any time.”

“Okay, what is the second thing?”

“Jason just kissed me.” 

Ben sprung up and made his way to my door. I leapt in front of him before he could leave. “No, don't leave. I don't want you fighting with him. I didn't kiss him back, it was quick.”

“Show me.” The anger was oozing from his pores. I placed a soft, quick kiss on Ben’s lips. Ben regarded me and then said, “I'm going to kill him.” He reached for the doorknob but I blocked him.

“If you go out there, you're not stepping back in this apartment and you sure as hell are not staying the night.”

Ben backed up and sat on the bed. “Lets just go to sleep,” I said. I needed him to get his mind off of Jason so I pushed him back on the bed and cuddled around him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I closed my eyes and was soon falling asleep next to the man I loved.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up tangled up with Ben. His long legs were over me in a possessive manner as his arms cradled me. I sat up and moved to his boxer briefs. I slowly pulled them down, he was semi-hard already but he didn't stir. I took him into my mouth and I looked up at him as I sucked him deep into my mouth. His eyes flew up and he looked down at me, our eyes meeting for a brief second before he groaned loudly and moved his hand to my hair. I swallowed him all the way down, fighting through my gag reflex. “Fuck baby!” I ran my tongue around his tip, making him buck his hips up. “Come up here and take your panties off.” I ignored him and continued sucking him down. “Emma!” I looked up at him. “Come here now. I want to come in you.”

I pulled my panties off without moving up to him. I watched as he watched me start touching myself. I slid my fingers deep inside of me, making him groan louder. He was soon pushing me down and slid deep inside of me. “This will be quick,” he warned. I nodded and he began moving inside of me. There was a light tap on the door, both of us turned to it. 

“Who is it?”

“Let me in.” It was Jason. 

“No.”

“Come on guys. I can hear you!”

“Go away Jason.” There was silence. Ben started moving in me again, slamming into me until there was another knock. “Jason!” I called out. Ben gave me an angry look. “What?” I said to Ben. 

“I don't like you screaming his name when I'm in you.”

“Do you want him in here?” I asked.

“I wouldn't mind watching you again.”

“Do you want him to come in me?” 

“I dont know.”

“Make up your mind. If he comes in here, he is going to come in me. If he doesn't, then he doesn't come in me. Would you rather see if Chris is up for the task?”

“No!”

Another knock.

“Make up your mind.” 

“I don't want to share you right now.”

“Jason, go away. I just want to be with Ben right now.”

“Please guys. I can hear you and it's driving me insane.”

“Touch yourself out in the hall,” I smiled up at Ben. He groaned in the hall. 

“Let me in. I just want to watch.” Ben nodded.

“Fine, come in.” The door flung open and Ben stilled in me. “What?”

“Let him fuck you.” Ben pulled out. Was he angry with me? He seemed a little off. 

“Wait Ben!” I got off the bed and followed Ben to the other side of the room. Jason was just watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes. Ben grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he entered me. 

“Oh fuck,” Jason said from behind us. I looked over Ben’s shoulder at Jason as he watched me get fucked against a wall. 

“Ben!” He hit my spot over and over until he set me down on the floor. “What? What is going on Ben? Jason, can you leave?”

“Uh sure.” He started walking toward the door.

Ben turned to Jason, “no stay. I want you to fuck her.”

“Wait a second. I am a human. I don't deserve to be tossed between you two! What is going on Ben?”

“I should just leave,” Ben said. 

“Why? I thought we were having fun.”

“I want to have fun.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I don't know! I feel messed up in the head. I want to watch you but I also don't want him to touch you, especially now that he's kissed you.”

“Wait, you told him?” Jason said.

“Ben, what do you want to do? I can send Jason away.”

“Yeah, maybe that is for the best right now.”

“Jason, can you go?”

“Uh sure. I'm just going to be outside the door.” Jason left the room. 

I moved to the bed and sat down. “What the fuck is going on?”

“I want you so bad, but I also want to watch your body respond to someone.” He moved to sit next to me. He began stroking my thigh until his hand ran up it and touched me there. I climbed on top of him as he remained sitting. I slowly sank down on him. “Fuck!” I started to move slowly. “That feels so fucking good,” he said loudly. He was likely talking loud so Jason could hear him through the door. Ben guided me along as he bucked against me. He rubbed my clit as we moved together, pushing me close up against my orgasm. 

“Ben!” 

“That's right, come for me.” I could see the door creak open to reveal Jason who was looking at us through a crack in the door. I stared at him as I let my orgasm take me. Jason started stroking himself, he was already close, I could see it in his face. I looked down at his cock that was already dripping. “Jason come in here,” Ben must have seen me watching him. Ben kept fucking me as Jason stepped in. “Baby, do you like to watch Jason?” I nodded as I kept looking at Jason stroking himself. “Do you want Jason to fuck you?”

“No, I want you.” I looked down at Ben. “Please!” Ben and I picked up the pace, my mouth on Ben’s suddenly ignoring the fact that Jason was in the room with us. “Fuck me hard baby,” I said to Ben in between kisses. 

“Ben?” Jason said. Jason’s cock was throbbing. 

“Baby, I'm going to watch for a little bit, okay?”

“No. I want you!”

“And you will have me.” I pulled off with a huff. He wanted to play this game? Fine, I was a good enough competitor. 

“Jason, come here.” Jason walked over to me and grabbed a condom off my side dresser. He positioned himself at my entrance and stared into my eyes. If Ben didnt want to fuck me, I was going to have my way with Jason, whether Ben liked it or not. He slowly entered me and brought his lips to my neck, kissing me before he bit down on my neck. I moaned at the sensation.

“Emma,” I heard Ben say but I didn't look over at him. I ignored him and looked up at Jason whose brown eyes were blown into darkness. 

“Fuck Emma,” Jason said. He set a harder pace than I've ever felt before. I really felt like I was going to be torn into two. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss below my eye then his eyes moved to my lips. He looked into my eyes, almost asking for permission. I had to show Ben that I did want him, but he was willing to give me to another man. I slightly nodded and Jason moved to take my mouth against his. He kissed me with sheer passion.

“Emma!” Ben yelled, but I continued to ignore him.

Jason kept rocking into me, making my orgasm more prominent as it crashed over me. “Jason!” I yelled.

“Emma Scott, look at me now.” I turned and looked at Ben who was stroking himself hard. “You are a bad girl Emma.”

“I am?”

“Yes, you are. Very naughty. I want to be inside of you, showing you who is really the boss around here.”

“Then take me!”

“Not yet.” He quickened his pace as Jason picked up his. I could feel Jason getting close to his release so I looked Jason in the eyes. 

“Come now!” I said. Jason nodded and rammed into me over and over, making me scream his name again. Jason groaned and soon was coming. He collapsed on top of me and kissed my neck before he removed himself and left the room. 

Ben didn't come over to me right away. He stayed against the wall, jerking himself off as he watched me. “Emma.”

“Benedict.” 

He moaned at hearing me say his full name. “You were naughty earlier.”

“I was. Did you want to punish me?”

“Me not touching you will be punishment enough.” He stepped closer to me, still stroking himself. “Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to be inside of you right now? I would love to be deep in you, but you fucked that up.”

“Touch me, please.”

“Tell me how bad you want me to touch you.”

“Please touch me. I need you. Im sorry. I wont fuck up again.”

Ben leaned his head back as he got close to his orgasm. I sunk onto my knees and took him in my mouth. He put his hand on the back of my head and held me still as he fucked my mouth. “God Emma!” He groaned and soon was coming down my throat. I swallowed it all down and released him from my mouth. He kissed the top of my head then got dressed.

“I have to get ready. Jason is going to help me bring boxes to my mom’s”

“Wait, why didn't you ask me to help you?”

“Well I assumed you were busy.”

“I'm never too busy for you.”

“Okay. Well Jason is going to pick up the moving van then I am going to ride with him if you want to follow us.”

“You’re riding with me.” 

“Fine. It doesn't really matter.”

“It does to me. I don't want you anywhere near him by yourself.”

I walked out in the living room. Rachel had just got home, she was unpacking groceries. I kissed her on the cheek and a wave of guilty feelings washed over me. I slept with her boyfriend twice in a row, but she technically did it to me first, so I guess we were even. 

“Jason, can you go pick up the van?”

“Yes.” He walked out of the apartment, likely wanting to get away from Rachel and I being in the same room.

When Jason returned, Ben and I had moved boxes out to the living room. Jason came up and helped us bring boxes down while Rachel remained in her bedroom. Once the van was full, Jason got into the driver's seat and drove off to my mom’s house. I got into Ben’s passenger seat. Once I sat down, he pulled me in for a kiss. 

We got to my mom’s house and Jason was already out, hugging my mom and Christa. I hugged them both tight and started moving boxes in with Ben and Jason. We were done pretty quickly, I didn't have a lot of belongings to begin with. I couldn't stay at my mom’s, I had to go talk to Chris. I needed to end things with him, we were hardly seeing each other now anyway. 

I hugged my mom and sister goodbye, it was likely the last time I would see them until the holidays. Ben helped me into the car and drove me over to Chris’. I had called Chris earlier this morning to tell him that I needed to talk to him but I had to make it quick. Ben decided to wait in the car for me. I rang the doorbell and Phil answered. I hugged him tight and he brought me over to where Chris was sitting on the phone. He held up a finger and had me wait with Phil.

“So what are you doing here?” Phil asked.

“I need to talk to Chris.”

“Let me guess, you are breaking up with him?” I looked at him, confused. “I just assume so since you are going to London for a while. It would be hard to keep a relationship with that much distance.”

Chris ended his phone call and walked over to me. He kissed me and said, “so whats up?”

I hated this part, I was terrible at breaking up with people. “Chris. We can't be together anymore. I'm going to London for who knows how long and I don't do the distance thing.”

“Oh. Well I kind of suspected this would happen. The way you look at Ben, I thought you would have broken up with me a lot sooner.”

“The way I look at Ben?”

“Clearly you both have feelings for one another.”

“We don't.” I turned on my heel and walked to the front door. 

“So I guess I will see you for the press tour?”

“Press tour?”

“Yeah. There was an email that circulated. It's after Christmas. Ben will have to be back in America to do a press tour with me, Alice, Zachary and Simon.”

“Oh. I didn't get that email.”

“Ben probably got it.”

“Right. Okay well, I have to go.” I said my goodbyes and left. I joined Ben in the car. 

As we drove along, I said, “you didn't tell me about the press tour. I have to know things like this since I'm your assistant!”

“I forgot about it. Sorry, I received it when I was fucking you,” he said with a smile. We got to the front of my building. “I have to go home. We leave tomorrow and I have to get my suitcases packed. I will be back to pick you up tomorrow night, okay?”

“Yes, okay.” He leaned in and kissed me. “I love you, very much.”

“I love you,” 

*****

My suitcases were packed and I was waiting in the living room for Ben to come get me. I had already said goodbye to Rachel who had to go to work. She cried as I suspected she would. Jason sat with me in the living room and looked at me. “I'm going to miss you,” he said. “Please text me often so I know you are okay.”

“I will.”

There was a buzzing noise so I got up to let Ben in. Jason stood and pulled me into his arms. “I really am going to miss you.”

I looked up at him. “I will miss you too.” He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips but pulled away as soon as Ben knocked on the door. I opened it and Ben was already beaming from ear to ear. 

“You ready?”

“Yes,” I said. Ben nodded to Jason and then grabbed my 2 suitcases. I squeezed Jason’s hand and walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

We boarded our plane only to be met with Alice. She wasn't in the same section as us, but I still dreaded that I was going to share a 10 hour flight with her. At least the flight was at night and I could sleep most of it. Ben and I sat in the back of first class, secluded from other passengers.

He leaned into me and said, “I'm so happy you are with me.”

I smiled at him but gulped loudly. I was always terrified of flying. We took off, I squeezed Ben’s hand the entire time and kept the window shade down though it was dark outside. When we finally reached the right altitude and straightened out, I released Ben’s hand. He put his hand on my thigh and squeezed it. I was suddenly wanting to join the mile high club with Ben, but I was sure he was already a part of the club. 

Ben moved his hand up my thigh and looked around. No one was watching us, everyone was dead asleep, it was already 2am. His pinky touched the outside of my panties under my dress. Ben kept looking straight ahead as he let his finger move up and down my entrance. Soon he was pulling my panties to the side to slip and finger inside. I wanted to moan for him to add another finger, but I stopped myself. I had to keep as silent as possible. I closed my eyes as he started to pump his hand. He leaned over to me and said, “don't make a sound. I want to fuck you so bad right now. I want to pound into your tight pussy. You feel so wet that I would easily slip right in.” He added a second finger and curled them to stroke my spot. My eyes flew open and I looked over to him. The passengers were still asleep all around us. “Let me take you to the bathroom.”

I whispered in his ear, “you're not thinking clearly.”

“Yes I am. Im taking you to the bathroom to fuck you.”

“We will get caught.”

“Then don't be noisy.”

“No Ben.” I closed my eyes again.

“Everyone is asleep and the flight attendants are at the front talking.”

“I said no.”

“Fine.” He smirked. He rubbed against my spot over and over, making me want to scream out. He pressed his thumb to my clit and started to rub at it. I felt myself tighten around his fingers. “Come with me.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and went to the nearest bathroom. He closed the door quietly behind him. I waited a few minutes then got up and joined him. The bathroom wasn't as small as I thought, it was first class after all. Ben wasted no time by bending me over the sink and pulling my underwear down. He was wearing jogging pants that he also slid down. Ben lined himself up to my entrance and sunk in. I wanted to cry out, but I kept quiet. He set a fast pace, trying to get this over with as soon as he could.

I reached back and grabbed his ass and pulled him deeper inside of me. I started to tighten around his cock as I fell through an orgasm. I slammed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth as I rode it out. He kept pumping deep inside of me until he stilled as he exploded inside of me. 

I quickly pulled my underwear on and left the bathroom. I was terrified that someone would be waiting outside the bathroom for me but no one was there. All the passengers were asleep still. I got to my seat and Ben was right behind me. 

“Welcome to the mile high club,” he whispered into my ear.

“Were you already a member?” I felt my jealousy surface.

“Nope. Im a new member too.” He smiled at me. He held my hand and we slowly drifted to sleep.

When we woke up, we were getting ready to land. I hated this part, the landing was the worst part for me. Ben held my hand tight and pulled me close to him. I put my head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

We landed and got out of our seats. I spotted Alice standing outside of the gate, waiting for Ben. She smiled when she saw him and approached us. “Lets go,” she winked at him and linked her arm in his. I was shocked when he didn't pull away, jealousy was boiling up my body. I walked behind them as I watched them laugh together. Did Ben know by now that I hated this woman? 

We got our bags and grabbed a taxi. Ben helped me put my bags in it and we squished into the back seat with Alice in between Ben and I. The ride felt like ages to my apartment. I was nervous to be in a new town, completely lost already. The taxi parked us at my apartment, I got out and grabbed my bag. Ben exited the car, leaving Alice in there by herself. Ben grabbed one of my bags and helped me up to my new apartment… I guess they call it a “flat” here. 

We reached my front door and the building manager was already waiting for me. He handed me my lease and the keys and walked out. Ben took my bags into the room and dropped them. He turned to me, “so I guess this is goodbye. I will call you later, okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Do you need anything?”

“I think I will be fine.” I was a little annoyed knowing he was going to his house with Alice. 

“I don't want to leave you alone.”

“Well you have to. Alice is waiting for you.” I crossed my arms in front of my body.

“Stop. I know, I fucked up.”

“Ben, this isn't going to work for me. I need you to know that.”

“What isn't?”

“You trying to get into my pants and then going home to Alice. It wont work for me. Maybe while she is here, I am strictly your assistant.”

“No, I don't want that.”

“I do though.”

“Too bad.”

He stepped close to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. “I love you. I will call you tonight.”

“Yeah, fine.”

He walked out of the apartment. This gave me a chance to take in my new surroundings. I had a small kitchen with chairs at the counter island. The living room was small, big enough for a TV and a small couch. I walked into the bedroom which was even smaller than my bedroom back in America which I didn't find possible until now.

The bedroom was furnished with a queen bed and a dresser. I put my bags on the bed and unzipped them. I began unpacking and once I was done, I decided it would be best to go and get groceries and look at furniture. I needed a couch and a TV, things I didn't want to spend money on but I felt were necessary. 

I grabbed my purse off the bed and headed out the door to a furniture store that was around the corner. A sales rep approached me. He was young, my age with jet black, short hair. He had scruff and had a very fit body. He was stunning, probably one of the best looking men I had ever laid eyes on besides Ben. “Good morning, Im Sean. How can I help you?”

“Hi, I'm Emma. Im looking for a couch, a small one.”

“Oh an American. You are rare around here.”

“Oh I'm glad, I like being one of a kind.”

He showed me a navy blue couch that could seat two people. It was in my price range and was perfect. “This couch is perfect.”

“Great, come with me.” I followed him to the counter. He glanced up at me from the computer and smiled. Sean cleared his throat. “So I hope you don't find this too forward, but can I take you out sometime?”

“Based on what? Just meeting me?”

“Yes,” he flashed me a brilliant smile. “I would like to get to know you.”

“Sure.”

“Tonight? There's a club near here that always has good music and the drinks are cheap.”

“Yeah. Why don't you pick me up at my place.” I rattled off my address which he would need anyway for the couch to be delivered. 

“Okay, how is 7?”

“7 is great.”

“Cool. So your couch will be to you tomorrow afternoon, around 1pm.”

“Great.” I handed him my credit card. He swiped it and handed it back to me. “So I will see you tonight?”

“Yes,” Sean smiled again. He made me feel like I was the only girl in the room. 

I walked out of the store with the biggest smile on my face. Sean. I kept repeating his name and thinking about his smile. I got to my apartment and ran to my room to pick out an outfit for tonight. I noticed Ben had texted me.

I can't wait to hear your voice. I miss you. Listening to Alice ramble on is driving me nuts.  
-B

I didn't respond. I decided it was best to not tell Ben about Sean, not yet any how. He was busy dealing with Alice and moving back into his house, the last thing he needed to worry about was me with another guy. 

By the time 7pm rolled around, I was nervous and practically shaking. This would be my first date in years. Chris and I never had a proper first date, our first date was a double date with Ben and Alice. The last first date I had was with Jason who took me to a local restaurant. 

Sean knocked on the door and I sprung off of my mattress to answer it. He was wearing all black, a black button up and black slacks. He looked so handsome that I wanted to jump him right here, right now. I was wearing a red dress, a dress that I had worn before that I always found was lucky. 

“Wow, you look beautiful,” he said.

“Thank you.” I blushed and looked at the ground.

He held out his hand and I took it. “Lets go,” he said with a wink. I melt in my spot right then and there. 

We got to the club and didn't have to stand in line, the bouncer let Sean in right away. “What are you some high profile celebrity.”

“Well, my dad owns this club.”

“What?”

“When I said cheap drinks, I meant free drinks.” He laughed. Sean led us to a private area that was roped off. 

“Wow this place is incredible.”

“Yeah, I rarely come here, but they always have a spot saved for me and my brother. He's out of town so we have this area to ourselves. Do you want to order some drinks?”

“Yes.” He ordered us a round and grabbed my hand tight. The drinks arrived and I found myself gulping down my first drink to ease my nerves.

“Do you want to dance?” 

“Yes.” 

I followed him down to the crowd. People recognized him right away and were saying hi. We were approached multiple times by men and women. Was he some sort of celebrity? I wasn't about to get mixed up with another celebrity. He put his hand on my waist behind me and moved with me to the music. He was grinding on me and kissed the back of my neck, sending chills up my spine. We danced for a couple of songs until I spun around and looked him in the eyes. He had the most beautiful brown eyes. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lip. I pulled back and looked up at him. I think wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him deeper. I felt the alcohol running through my veins as my tongue gilded with him. 

“Let's go back to our table,” he whispered in my ear. 

We made our way back and ordered another round. By the time the night came to a close, I was completely intoxicated. He kept ordering me glasses of water to sober me up. 

Sean walked me to my front door, it was late, around 1am. He kissed me lightly on my cheek and held open my front door for me. I walked in to find Ben in my apartment. He looked at me then at Sean and started to approach Sean. I held up my hand to Ben, making him stop in his tracks. “Dont,” I said. 

I turned around to Sean who was stunned to see Benedict Cumberbatch standing in my apartment. I kissed him lightly on the lips. “Have a good night,” I said. 

“I will call you tomorrow.” And he walked out. I closed the door and spun around to look at Ben.

“You didn't answer my calls, I was worried.”

“You don't get to worry about me. I'm not your girlfriend, I'm your assistant.”

“Who was that?”

“That. That was Sean. I met him today and he asked to take me out so I said yes.”

“You said yes?” he stepped closer to me, we were inches away from each other. “What did I tell you? You are mine.”

“No, I am not.”

“Yes you are. I'm not sharing you with anyone.”

“Oh but I have to share you with Alice?”

“I'm not with Alice. Im with you. You are mine, okay? Only I can touch you, love you and fuck you. I'm not going to share you with that guy.”

“I don't see how this is going to work. I don't want you, not when you have Alice staying with you.”

He stepped even closer to me, I could feel he was hard against my leg. “You do want me. I know you do.”

“Ben.” He sneaked his hand up my leg and cupped me over my panties. “Ben, no. I don't want this.”

“Yes you do.” He moved my panties aside and pushed a finger inside of me.

“I said no!” He removed his hand from me and gave me a curious look. “This isn't going to happen, not while you still have Alice in your life. She treats me like shit and yet, you can't seem to tell her no.”

“I told her no tonight.”

“Let me guess, she tried to fuck you.”

“Yes.”

“This is unbelievable! Get out.” I held open the door for him. He moved past me, looking me in the eye the whole time.

“I love you Emma, I really do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This is just a speed bump right now. You will find your way to me one day.” He kissed my cheek. “I will pick you up in the morning. We have to be on the set early.”

“Okay.” I shut the door behind him and went into my room. I felt my phone vibrate, knowing it was Ben. I shut off my phone and got into bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, I was going to meet one of my favorite actors, Martin Freeman. I felt nervous, but I knew it would all be good, I have Been by my side after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Ben texted me that he was downstairs. I ran down the steps with my purse flung over my shoulder. He was in a red car, a sports car. I got into the passenger seat, Ben didn't say a word to me as we drove to the set. It wasn't far from my house, I should have just walked today, it was a nice day out. 

We walked to the trailer and kept getting stopped by people left and right. All were excited to see him. He opened the trailer door and ushered me in. At least Alice couldn't come into the trailer. I wondered what she was doing at his house, likely going through his stuff. 

The trailer was a lot bigger than the Star Trek one. There was a large couch, a chair that was used for hair and makeup and a dressing area. Ben sat on the couch with a script in his hand. “What would you like me to do for you?” I asked.

He dropped the script next to him. “I know what you could do for me,” he winked. He pulled me to him and kissed my hand. 

“Ben.”

“I know.” He grabbed his script and there was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal Martin Freeman. I froze in my spot and Martin stared at me until he raised his eyebrow. “Martin,” Ben said from behind me on the couch. Martin looked past me and smiled at Ben. “This is Emma, my new assistant.”

“Ah you finally got one!” I moved aside and let Martin in. I couldn't believe I was in the same room with my all time favorite actor. He was so handsome that I stuttered when I saw him. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” I was able to get out in a quiet tone. I felt like I wanted to run from this, run far away. 

Martin and Ben chatted about the scenes today. I always wanted Sherlock and John to end up together, but seeing them together turned me on even more thinking about it. I felt my face go red as I thought about it and turned around, looking out the window. I glanced at my phone, makeup would be here in 10 minutes time. “Do either of you need a coffee or a tea?”

“Yes, I would love a tea,” Ben said. 

“Okay, I will be right back.” 

I found the catering area and poured him a cup of hot tea. I missed Phil, I missed having a friend around, I felt so alone in a strange country. I had no friends or family here, just Ben. Why did I decide to come here anyway? I was already feeling homesick. I missed Rachel and even Jason. I thought back to the two times with Jason and Ben. My stomach started to bubble at the thought of the hottest experience of my life. 

I made my way back to the trailer and Martin was gone. Ben smiled at me as I handed him his tea. “Are you okay Emma?”

“You know what, no I'm not okay. I feel so alone here. I have no family, no friends, no one.”

“You have me.”

“Just you. I need more than just you.”

“Well I can introduce you to people. Martin has a lovely assistant, Ryan. He's really cool.”

“That would be great if you could introduce us, thanks.”

The door to his trailer opened and a blonde woman walked in, likely the makeup artist. Ben stood and walked to the chair in front of the mirror and sat. The woman got to work without speaking a word to Ben. It was an uncomfortable situation, there was something going on that I wasn't aware of. By the time she left, I was completely confused. “Um what was that about?”

“She doesn't like me.”

“What, why?”

“She asked me out and I said no, years ago. She hasn't spoken to me since.”

“Oh shit. Well that's awkward.”

“Come on, I have to go to set.” Ben pulled on his signature Sherlock coat and walked out of the door. He showed me where to stand where a handsome, older man was standing. “Emma, this is Ryan.”

“Hello, I'm Emma. Ben’s assistant.”

“Oh he finally got one.” Ben winked at me and walked to set. 

“Yeah, he got one. I helped him with the Star Trek film and then he lugged me here to London.”

“Well welcome. Are you coming to the after party tonight?”

I checked my phone. I didn't see anything about an after party. “I don't see an after party on my schedule.” 

“That's probably because Ben didn't tell you. He never goes to them. We have parties often and he's only shown to like 3 of them. You should come, even if he doesn't want to.” It would be a nice place to meet people that I would be seeing every day.

“Yeah, I may come.” 

“I can pick you up so you don't show up by yourself.”

“That would be awesome. I am going to check with Ben to see if he doesn't want to go. I think I'm still going to go though.”

“Yay. I won't be the only assistant for once.”

We stood and talked, getting to know one another. Ryan told me about his wife and his two kids who just started college. He seemed very proud of them both. I told him about my life in America and how home sick I was. “It will get better. I have to go to America every once in a while with Martin. I'm usually home sick the first few days, but soon it passes.”

“Oh good.”

*****

I met Ben in the trailer. He was done filming for the day and seemed happy about it. “Are you going to the party tonight?” I asked.

“How did you know about the party tonight?”

“Ryan told me.”

“No, I'm not going.”

“Well I am.”

Ben spun around and approached me. “You are?”

“Yes, I want to meet people so I'm not in London all alone.”

He thought about my words for a second. “Fuck it, I will go.”

“It will do you good to hangout with your cast member.” I patted him on the shoulder and moved past him. Ben grabbed my hand and spun me around and pulled me into a deep kiss. I pushed him away as quickly as I could register it happening. 

“Ben, dont.”

“I want to. What the fuck changed from the airplane yesterday to today?”

“I guess I keep thinking about your ex girlfriend being in your apartment.”

He stepped close to me. “Don't think about it. She means nothing to me, you mean everything to me.” My phone vibrated in my hand. I went to look at it and Ben grabbed my wrist. “I love you. I really do. I am in love with you.”

I dropped my hand. “You're in love with me?”

“Yes, I have been for a long time now.”

“Oh.”

He stepped close to me and slowly wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck softly. “I want to take you on a proper date.”

“You do?”

“Of course, I want to show you off to the entire world. I want them to see how beautiful and how lucky I am to have you.” He kissed my neck again and sucked at a spot. He started to back me up until my back was against the wall. “I have to have you.”

“Ben.” 

“Yes?” He moved his crotch against mine, rubbing his length on my leg. “We have to christen the trailer.” He grabbed my pants and pulled them down in one quick movement. He inhaled loudly when he saw I wasn't wearing anything underneath. “You walked around like this all day?”

“Yes.”

“Christ.” He grazed the inside of my thigh with his hand and moved his finger to my entrance and up to my clit. I gasped. He pulled down his pants, he was incredibly hard. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Ben carried me over to the sofa and sat down with me on top of him. I kissed him and moved my lips to his neck. He groaned as I kissed him. “Emma! Please get fuck me.”

“No.” I licked up his neck until I reached behind his ear. I planted kisses there and on his ear.

He groaned louder, “Emma!”

“Yes?” I whispered into his ear. 

“Get on my cock now.”

“Say you wont fuck Alice.”

“Never. I never will. I promise.” I lifted my hips up and lined myself up to him and sank down. “Oh my god!” he shouted. I slowly moved my hips, circling them and riding along his length. I was being slow on purpose, to torture him and punish him for having his ex live with him. “Please move faster.”

“No.”

“Emma, I need you to move faster.”

“No.” 

He wrapped his arm around me and flipped me so I was on my back. He started to fuck me fast and hard, looking down at me, locking eyes. He moved his hand to my clit and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Never go that slow again,” he scolded me. He began to slam into me, I braced my arms above me on the arm rest as he fucked me hard. 

“I want to be on top.”

“No, I want to fuck you. I want to control you and own you. You are mine… I want you.”

“You have me.” I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could take me deeper.

“I want you forever.” Goosebumps appeared on my arms as I moved my arms to his neck. I held on tightly as he pumped fast. “Emma!”

I was close to coming but I wasn't there yet. “Not yet! Please not yet!” I felt him still inside of me, trying to hold off his orgasm. He kept his fingers on my clit as he circled them and rubbed me hard. He then started to pump again while his fingers kept stroking me. I was getting closer to my orgasm and I knew he was on the verge of his. “Ben!” I cried out as I started to tighten around his thick cock. 

“That's it, only I can make you come like this.”

“Only you,” I breathed. 

“Christ Emma.” I felt him starting to pulse inside of me. There was a knock on his trailer door but he didn't look over as his climax crashed over him and he exploded inside of me. “I love you,” he said as he emptied himself. He bent down and kissed me then removed himself. I got up, put my jeans back on and went to answer the door. Ben pulled his boxer briefs and pants back on and I opened the door. 

Martin was standing at the door. Handsome Martin. “Are you going to the dinner tonight?” Martin directed his question to Ben. “Ryan told me that Emma was going.”

“I am.”

“Wow, really? You never go.”

“Emma convinced me.”

“I like her already.” Martin liked me?! I felt like jumping up and down and grabbing him tightly. 

“Hey Martin, can I talk to you about something?” Ben said. I took that as my cue to leave. I bowed out and left the trailer. 

When I returned after going to catering, Ben was in the trailer alone. He held out his hand and pulled me to him. “I spoke to Martin, he is willing to join us.”

“Excuse me?”

“He is willing to… you know… do what Jason did for us.”

I felt like I was going to pass out. “Im sorry. I just want to make sure I'm hearing you correctly. You are saying that Martin Freeman is going to join us in the bedroom?”

“Yes.”

I had the biggest smile plastered on my face. “Oh my god.”

“What?”

“Well he's my all time favorite actor. I had to biggest crush on him growing up and now he is going to be joining us.” 

“I'm starting to feel jealous.”

“When is this happening?”

“I asked him if he's free tonight.”

“Tonight? I dont think this is a good idea.”

“Why not? You and I had a good time the last time. I want to do it again. Watching you being fucked was the greatest pleasure of my life.”

“But, I… I…”

“It's okay baby. It will be okay.”


	17. Chapter 17

I arrived at the restaurant on Ryan’s arm. The restaurant was packed with people from the show, I noticed that the wait staff was in awe of being in the same room as Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman. Ryan and I sat down, Martin and Ben still weren't here. We were surrounded by people from sound and lighting. Ben and Martin walked in together, laughing about something. Ben smiled at me and took a seat next to Martin at the other end of the table.

The dinner was very uneventful. I was flirted with endlessly by a guy in sound, Jim. He was handsome, but he was no Ben. Ben kept looking at him as Jim talked to me, glancing between us both. My phone vibrated and I looked to Ben who was looking down at his lap, likely at his phone. I unlocked my phone to find a text from him.

_Is that guy flirting with you?_   
_-B_

_Yes_   
_-E_

_I don't like that._   
_-B_

_I know, but we are just talking_   
_-E_

_Well stop it_   
_-B_

I looked up at Jim who was still talking to me about his role in sound. I smiled and nodded along, no longer listening to him.

_Are you excited for tonight? Martin is going to meet us at your place_   
_-B_

_I don't know if I feel comfortable_   
_-E_

_How can I make you comfortable?_   
_-B_

_I don't know! Thinking about sleeping with a man I used to dream about is freaking me out_   
_-E_

_That's not making things any better. I don't like knowing you are interested in him like that_   
_-B_

_I'm not going to lie_   
_-E_

_Fuck. What do we do now?_   
_-B_

_It's up to you. If you want to do this, we can, but you had to know my feelings_   
_-E_

Ben looked up at me and then to Martin who was across from him.

_It's worth a shot_   
_-B_

Our eyes connected and he smiled at me. I nodded and looked back to Jim who likely thought I was the rudest person to ever exist as I texted while he was talking.

After dinner, I followed Ryan out to his car. He was okay with dropping me off at home, I was hoping to get there early so I could get ready. Ryan dropped me out front and said he would see me tomorrow. It was nice that I made a friend here, I didn't feel so alone.

I got up to my apartment and ran to the bathroom to freshen up. I heard a knock at my door and my stomach dropped. I couldn't do this. I started to hyperventilate while sitting on the floor. This was too much, I couldn't sleep with Benedict Cumberbatch AND Martin Freeman. I slowly stood up as the knocking continued, Ben likely wasn't going to give up on this so I had to get it over with. I slowly walked to the door and answered it. Ben was there alone. I suddenly felt much happier.

“Martin is on his way. He had to go home first.”

“Ben I don't think I can do this.”

“Yes you can, do it for me.”

“Do what for you? Sleep with your best friend for you? Don't you see how weird that is?”

“I know it is! But you opened my eyes to how much I would like this.”

There was a tap on my door. “Oh fuck!” I cried out. “I can't do this.”

“Yes you can.” He kissed my forehead and went to answer the door. Suddenly I had two famous actors in my small apartment. Martin walked over to me and placed a kiss on my cheek, setting my skin on fire.

“Emma is nervous,” Ben said. Why did he have to tell him that?! Why was this happening to me?

“Don't be,” Martin smiled at me. Him saying that soothed me. “So since you both have done this before, what are the rules?” Martin looked to Ben.

“No kissing,” Ben said.

“Is that it?”

“Yes. Emma knows what she can and cannot do.”

“Like what?” he asked.

“She can't say your name. She can only say mine.”

“It's harder than you think,” I mumbled. Ben glared at me.

“Come with me,” Ben brought us to my bedroom. I was practically shaking. This was far too much for me. “Emma, what can we do for you so you relax?”

“Ben, I don't think I can do this. With Jason, it was easy. I've slept with Jason, I knew what he liked and didnt like, plus he wasn't my favorite actor.”

“Wait, I'm your favorite?” Martin beamed at me.

“Yes.” I looked down at the ground.

“Do you want me to start?” Ben said.

“Um I guess.”

“Martin, do you want to stay in here or go to the living room?”

“I will stay.” Martin moved to the wall and regarded us.

I looked up at Ben. He touched my face and brought me to his lips. He kissed me deeply, stroking his tongue with mine. He backed me up to the bed and sat me down. I was still shaking, knowing that Martin was watching us. Ben started to pull my top off, looking at me to make sure this was okay. I gave him a slight nod. He unhooked my bra and removed it. I heard Martin gasp. I looked over at him, his eyes were jet black as he watched me.

Ben moved his mouth down to my nipple and took it in his mouth. I moaned, feeling his teeth run against my nipple. “Ben,” I said. He moved his hands down to my pants and undid them. I found myself completely nude in front of both men. Martin’s gaze was still burning through me. “I want you,” I said to Ben.

“Do you want me or Martin?”

I had forgotten about possibly having sex with Martin Freeman. I had to get things with Martin over, but I wanted Ben first. “Can I have you then him?”

Ben looked over at Martin who nodded. “Okay,” Ben said. He undid his pants and slid them down. He moved his hand down my body and to my pussy where he rubbed his hand between me. “So wet. Is that for me or for him?”

I couldn't answer, I didn't really know. “Both.” I had to be honest.

“I will punish you for that later,” he grunted and inserted a finger slowly into me. He pumped his hand quickly and then replaced his finger with his cock.

I scream out at the unexpected invasion. “Ben!” I looked over at Martin who was palming himself. I groaned as I watched him.

“Don't look at him.”

I looked back to Ben. “Do you feel relaxed now?”

I nodded. I wanted Martin now after watching him touch himself. Ben removed himself and got off the bed. I watched Martin move to me. He pulled down his pants and stroked himself. He was long but not as thick as Ben. He crawled onto the bed and looked down at me. I felt myself shake again as I had Martin move over me. I turned to see Ben lightly stroking himself. Martin did not enter me right away, he moved his hand up and down my entrance.

“Please!” I wasn't allowed to say Martin’s name, but I wanted to scream it right now. He inserted two fingers in me, making me cry out.

“He was right, you are so wet.”

“Please,” I begged again. He found my spot after I yelped. He smiled down at me and started rubbing it. “Oh my god.” It was one of the best things I had ever felt.

“Enter her,” Ben said.

“No, I'm enjoying this too much.” Martin said without looking at Ben.

“Now.” Ben commanded.

Martin exhaled. “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

“Yes. Please!”

He slid on a condom and grabbed himself and rubbed the head of his cock up and down my entrance. He did this a couple of times. I was close to grabbing him and pulling him into me until he slowly entered me. I heard Ben gasp as he watched Martin disappear inside of me. “Oh Christ you feel incredible!” Martin groaned. He knelt down and placed a kiss on my neck. I wanted to feel him kiss every inch of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down further to me. I kissed his cheek, feeling the stubble on my lips. He turned his head and looked at me, inches away from each other. I could feel his breath on my lips. I leaned up and connected our mouths together. I knew it was against the rules, but I was never a rule follower anyway and I had to kiss him. I just had to. Ben didn't stop us, I heard him groan loudly as Martin’s tongue invaded my mouth. We made out for what felt like hours while Martin pumped inside of me.

“Oh god,” I said when he pulled back.

“Emma,” Ben said. I looked over at him. He was completely wrecked and was the horniest I have ever seen him. “Emma,” he moaned again as his hand worked harder on himself.

Martin slammed into me, bringing my attention back to him. “Emma!” I looked back to Ben who was suddenly closer to me, away from the wall. “I want to be in you.”

Martin didnt look up at Ben, he continued to fuck me. I cried out and looked into Martin’s eyes. He was getting close.

“Fuck, Emma!” Martin said loudly. He moved his hand to my clit and gave it a swirl.

“Martin!” I couldn't help myself. I had to say his name at least once. I felt my orgasm push through me as I came around Martin. “Oh my god!”

He pumped a few more times before Ben said, “Martin no.” Martin stilled and pulled himself out.

Martin kissed me again, ignoring Ben’s rule and got off the bed. I watched as Martin stroked himself and Ben got on the bed again. He lined himself up and pushed inside of me, my attention was then brought to Ben. He leaned down and kissed me. His kiss was a lot different than Martin's; it was more passionate and full of love.

Ben looked over at Martin, they locked eyes as Ben kept moving inside of me. I looked between them as they watched each other. Ben’s eyes drifted to Martin’s cock then back up to him. I was suddenly a lot more turned on than I had been before. I moaned, bringing Ben’s attention back to me. An orgasm ripped through me as I arched my back off the bed. Martin stepped closer and got on the bed with us. I watched as he continued to stroke himself. Martin looked down at Ben’s cock disappearing into me.

“Fuck,” Martin whispered.

“Emma!” Ben shouted. “Emma, I need you to come again.” Martin leaned down and kissed me again, pushing me toward another orgasm as I had both men touching me. Martin moved his hands to my breasts as he stroked his tongue with mine. Martin removed his mouth from me and sat straight up as he played with my nipples as he stroked himself.

Ben kept pounding into me, as I felt his orgasm looming over him. I looked up at Ben, “kiss each other,” I commanded. Ben looked to Martin then back down to me. Their eyes connected again and I watched as they moved close to each other. Ben pumped a few more times before their mouths were on each other. I groaned, feeling another orgasm pending. “Oh fuck!” I yelled as I came again. I watched them slide their tongues together, Ben moaning. Martin was stroking himself a lot harder now and soon he was coming on my chest.

Ben pumped a few more times and was soon coming deep inside of me with a moan. He didn't remove himself right away when he came off his orgasm, he continued to make out with Martin. It was one of the hottest things I had ever seen. Martin soon moved away from Ben and off the bed. Ben removed himself and then kissed me with so much passion that I thought he was going to hurt me. “I love you,” he said then his mouth was on me again. “I want to marry you.” I stilled my mouth against his and he froze, not realizing he said that out loud. “Emma.”

“You want to marry me?”

“... yes. I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He kissed me again. “I want to be with you every day, every second.”

Martin entered the room and moved over to us on the bed. He was clothed now and handed me my panties which I pulled on. “I want to do this again,” Martin said. He rubbed my arm.

“We will,” I said. Ben shot me a glance.

Martin continued to rub my arm making Ben look at Martin with an angry stare. Martin moved his hands down my arm and into my hand. He interlaced our fingers, I knew this would send Ben into a jealous rage. “Martin,” Ben warned.

“What?”

“Stop it.”

“No, I want to take care of her. She deserves it.”

“I know she does, but not from you.”

“Guys.”

“What?” they said in unison.

“You both can take care of me. It doesn't have to all fall on Ben.”

“I want it to fall on me,” Ben said. Martin looked Ben in the eye as he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. He lightly kissed my hand, making Ben push Martin away.

I sat up and pulled my shirt on. “Please don't fight. Why can't we try this? Us 3.”

“Wait, you want us 3 to what? Date?” Ben said.

“Well, I don't know. Maybe. I like Martin a lot and I love you Ben, why can't I have you both.”

“Because that would be weird,” Ben said.

“No it wouldn't.”

“We will talk about it later.” I walked into the living room and sat on the couch that was delivered earlier today. I still didn't have a TV, so I planned to get one soon. Ben joined me on my life, and Martin on my right. Martin kissed my cheek and then Ben kissed my other cheek. They were fighting over me, one trying to one up the other. Ben took my hand in his and Martin grabbed my other hand. Ben leaned in and kissed me on the lips, then Martin did the same. Ben shot Martin a glance that told him to fuck off.

“I have to get going,” Martin said.

“You can stay the night if it's too late.”

“He can?” Ben said.

“Of course.”

“No, it's fine. I have to go home.” Martin stood up and I walked him to the door. He leaned in and kissed me again and then left.

“I don't like him kissing you. Maybe this was a big mistake. I planned to only do this once, maybe twice, not end up in a relationship with him.”

“Ben, I want to be with you, I want to be with both of you. But if I had to choose, I would choose you.”

“Well it may come down to you choosing between me or him.”

“Hopefully it never comes down to that.”


	18. Chapter 18

I arrived at the restaurant on Ryan’s arm. The restaurant was packed with people from the show, I noticed that the wait staff was in awe of being in the same room as Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman. Ryan and I sat down, Martin and Ben still weren't here. We were surrounded by people from sound and lighting. Ben and Martin walked in together, laughing about something. Ben smiled at me and took a seat next to Martin at the other end of the table.

The dinner was very uneventful. I was flirted with endlessly by a guy in sound, Jim. He was handsome, but he was no Ben. Ben kept looking at him as Jim talked to me, glancing between us both. My phone vibrated and I looked to Ben who was looking down at his lap, likely at his phone. I unlocked my phone to find a text from him.

_Is that guy flirting with you?_   
_-B_

_Yes_   
_-E_

_I don't like that._   
_-B_

_I know, but we are just talking_   
_-E_

_Well stop it_   
_-B_

I looked up at Jim who was still talking to me about his role in sound. I smiled and nodded along, no longer listening to him.

_Are you excited for tonight? Martin is going to meet us at your place_   
_-B_

_I don't know if I feel comfortable_   
_-E_

_How can I make you comfortable?_   
_-B_

_I don't know! Thinking about sleeping with a man I used to dream about is freaking me out_   
_-E_

_That's not making things any better. I don't like knowing you are interested in him like that_   
_-B_

_I'm not going to lie_   
_-E_

_Fuck. What do we do now?_   
_-B_

_It's up to you. If you want to do this, we can, but you had to know my feelings_   
_-E_

_Ben looked up at me and then to Martin who was across from him._

_It's worth a shot_   
_-B_

Our eyes connected and he smiled at me. I nodded and looked back to Jim who likely thought I was the rudest person to ever exist as I texted while he was talking.

After dinner, I followed Ryan out to his car. He was okay with dropping me off at home, I was hoping to get there early so I could get ready. Ryan dropped me out front and said he would see me tomorrow. It was nice that I made a friend here, I didn't feel so alone.

I got up to my apartment and ran to the bathroom to freshen up. I heard a knock at my door and my stomach dropped. I couldn't do this. I started to hyperventilate while sitting on the floor. This was too much, I couldn't sleep with Benedict Cumberbatch AND Martin Freeman. I slowly stood up as the knocking continued, Ben likely wasn't going to give up on this so I had to get it over with. I slowly walked to the door and answered it. Ben was there alone. I suddenly felt much happier.

“Martin is on his way. He had to go home first.”

“Ben I don't think I can do this.”

“Yes you can, do it for me.”

“Do what for you? Sleep with your best friend for you? Don't you see how weird that is?”

“I know it is! But you opened my eyes to how much I would like this.”

There was a tap on my door. “Oh fuck!” I cried out. “I can't do this.”

“Yes you can.” He kissed my forehead and went to answer the door. Suddenly I had two famous actors in my small apartment. Martin walked over to me and placed a kiss on my cheek, setting my skin on fire.

“Emma is nervous,” Ben said. Why did he have to tell him that?! Why was this happening to me?

“Don't be,” Martin smiled at me. Him saying that soothed me. “So since you both have done this before, what are the rules?” Martin looked to Ben.

“No kissing,” Ben said.

“Is that it?”

“Yes. Emma knows what she can and cannot do.”

“Like what?” he asked.

“She can't say your name. She can only say mine.”

“It's harder than you think,” I mumbled. Ben glared at me.

“Come with me,” Ben brought us to my bedroom. I was practically shaking. This was far too much for me. “Emma, what can we do for you so you relax?”

“Ben, I don't think I can do this. With Jason, it was easy. I've slept with Jason, I knew what he liked and didnt like, plus he wasn't my favorite actor.”

“Wait, I'm your favorite?” Martin beamed at me.

“Yes.” I looked down at the ground.

“Do you want me to start?” Ben said.

“Um I guess.”

“Martin, do you want to stay in here or go to the living room?”

“I will stay.” Martin moved to the wall and regarded us.

I looked up at Ben. He touched my face and brought me to his lips. He kissed me deeply, stroking his tongue with mine. He backed me up to the bed and sat me down. I was still shaking, knowing that Martin was watching us. Ben started to pull my top off, looking at me to make sure this was okay. I gave him a slight nod. He unhooked my bra and removed it. I heard Martin gasp. I looked over at him, his eyes were jet black as he watched me.

Ben moved his mouth down to my nipple and took it in his mouth. I moaned, feeling his teeth run against my nipple. “Ben,” I said. He moved his hands down to my pants and undid them. I found myself completely nude in front of both men. Martin’s gaze was still burning through me. “I want you,” I said to Ben.

“Do you want me or Martin?”

I had forgotten about possibly having sex with Martin Freeman. I had to get things with Martin over, but I wanted Ben first. “Can I have you then him?”

Ben looked over at Martin who nodded. “Okay,” Ben said. He undid his pants and slid them down. He moved his hand down my body and to my pussy where he rubbed his hand between me. “So wet. Is that for me or for him?”

I couldn't answer, I didn't really know. “Both.” I had to be honest.

“I will punish you for that later,” he grunted and inserted a finger slowly into me. He pumped his hand quickly and then replaced his finger with his cock.

I scream out at the unexpected invasion. “Ben!” I looked over at Martin who was palming himself. I groaned as I watched him.

“Don't look at him.”

I looked back to Ben. “Do you feel relaxed now?”

I nodded. I wanted Martin now after watching him touch himself. Ben removed himself and got off the bed. I watched Martin move to me. He pulled down his pants and stroked himself. He was long but not as thick as Ben. He crawled onto the bed and looked down at me. I felt myself shake again as I had Martin move over me. I turned to see Ben lightly stroking himself. Martin did not enter me right away, he moved his hand up and down my entrance.

“Please!” I wasn't allowed to say Martin’s name, but I wanted to scream it right now. He inserted two fingers in me, making me cry out.

“He was right, you are so wet.”

“Please,” I begged again. He found my spot after I yelped. He smiled down at me and started rubbing it. “Oh my god.” It was one of the best things I had ever felt.

“Enter her,” Ben said.

“No, I'm enjoying this too much.” Martin said without looking at Ben.

“Now.” Ben commanded.

Martin exhaled. “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

“Yes. Please!”

He slid on a condom and grabbed himself and rubbed the head of his cock up and down my entrance. He did this a couple of times. I was close to grabbing him and pulling him into me until he slowly entered me. I heard Ben gasp as he watched Martin disappear inside of me. “Oh Christ you feel incredible!” Martin groaned. He knelt down and placed a kiss on my neck. I wanted to feel him kiss every inch of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down further to me. I kissed his cheek, feeling the stubble on my lips. He turned his head and looked at me, inches away from each other. I could feel his breath on my lips. I leaned up and connected our mouths together. I knew it was against the rules, but I was never a rule follower anyway and I had to kiss him. I just had to. Ben didn't stop us, I heard him groan loudly as Martin’s tongue invaded my mouth. We made out for what felt like hours while Martin pumped inside of me.

“Oh god,” I said when he pulled back.

“Emma,” Ben said. I looked over at him. He was completely wrecked and was the horniest I have ever seen him. “Emma,” he moaned again as his hand worked harder on himself.

Martin slammed into me, bringing my attention back to him. “Emma!” I looked back to Ben who was suddenly closer to me, away from the wall. “I want to be in you.”

Martin didnt look up at Ben, he continued to fuck me. I cried out and looked into Martin’s eyes. He was getting close.

“Fuck, Emma!” Martin said loudly. He moved his hand to my clit and gave it a swirl.

“Martin!” I couldn't help myself. I had to say his name at least once. I felt my orgasm push through me as I came around Martin. “Oh my god!”

He pumped a few more times before Ben said, “Martin no.” Martin stilled and pulled himself out.

Martin kissed me again, ignoring Ben’s rule and got off the bed. I watched as Martin stroked himself and Ben got on the bed again. He lined himself up and pushed inside of me, my attention was then brought to Ben. He leaned down and kissed me. His kiss was a lot different than Martin's; it was more passionate and full of love.

Ben looked over at Martin, they locked eyes as Ben kept moving inside of me. I looked between them as they watched each other. Ben’s eyes drifted to Martin’s cock then back up to him. I was suddenly a lot more turned on than I had been before. I moaned, bringing Ben’s attention back to me. An orgasm ripped through me as I arched my back off the bed. Martin stepped closer and got on the bed with us. I watched as he continued to stroke himself. Martin looked down at Ben’s cock disappearing into me.

“Fuck,” Martin whispered.

“Emma!” Ben shouted. “Emma, I need you to come again.” Martin leaned down and kissed me again, pushing me toward another orgasm as I had both men touching me. Martin moved his hands to my breasts as he stroked his tongue with mine. Martin removed his mouth from me and sat straight up as he played with my nipples as he stroked himself.

Ben kept pounding into me, as I felt his orgasm looming over him. I looked up at Ben, “kiss each other,” I commanded. Ben looked to Martin then back down to me. Their eyes connected again and I watched as they moved close to each other. Ben pumped a few more times before their mouths were on each other. I groaned, feeling another orgasm pending. “Oh fuck!” I yelled as I came again. I watched them slide their tongues together, Ben moaning. Martin was stroking himself a lot harder now and soon he was coming on my chest.

Ben pumped a few more times and was soon coming deep inside of me with a moan. He didn't remove himself right away when he came off his orgasm, he continued to make out with Martin. It was one of the hottest things I had ever seen. Martin soon moved away from Ben and off the bed. Ben removed himself and then kissed me with so much passion that I thought he was going to hurt me. “I love you,” he said then his mouth was on me again. “I want to marry you.” I stilled my mouth against his and he froze, not realizing he said that out loud. “Emma.”

“You want to marry me?”

“... yes. I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He kissed me again. “I want to be with you every day, every second.”

Martin entered the room and moved over to us on the bed. He was clothed now and handed me my panties which I pulled on. “I want to do this again,” Martin said. He rubbed my arm.

“We will,” I said. Ben shot me a glance.

Martin continued to rub my arm making Ben look at Martin with an angry stare. Martin moved his hands down my arm and into my hand. He interlaced our fingers, I knew this would send Ben into a jealous rage. “Martin,” Ben warned.

“What?”

“Stop it.”

“No, I want to take care of her. She deserves it.”

“I know she does, but not from you.”

“Guys.”

“What?” they said in unison.

“You both can take care of me. It doesn't have to all fall on Ben.”

“I want it to fall on me,” Ben said. Martin looked Ben in the eye as he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. He lightly kissed my hand, making Ben push Martin away.

I sat up and pulled my shirt on. “Please don't fight. Why can't we try this? Us 3.”

“Wait, you want us 3 to what? Date?” Ben said.

“Well, I don't know. Maybe. I like Martin a lot and I love you Ben, why can't I have you both.”

“Because that would be weird,” Ben said.

“No it wouldn't.”

“We will talk about it later.” I walked into the living room and sat on the couch that was delivered earlier today. I still didn't have a TV, so I planned to get one soon. Ben joined me on my life, and Martin on my right. Martin kissed my cheek and then Ben kissed my other cheek. They were fighting over me, one trying to one up the other. Ben took my hand in his and Martin grabbed my other hand. Ben leaned in and kissed me on the lips, then Martin did the same. Ben shot Martin a glance that told him to fuck off.

“I have to get going,” Martin said.

“You can stay the night if it's too late.”

“He can?” Ben said.

“Of course.”

“No, it's fine. I have to go home.” Martin stood up and I walked him to the door. He leaned in and kissed me again and then left.

“I don't like him kissing you. Maybe this was a big mistake. I planned to only do this once, maybe twice, not end up in a relationship with him.”

“Ben, I want to be with you, I want to be with both of you. But if I had to choose, I would choose you.”

“Well it may come down to you choosing between me or him.”

“Hopefully it never comes down to that.”


	19. Chapter 19

The following day, we got to set. Ryan greeted us as we walked to the trailer. Ben seemed to be in a foul mood today. “What's on your mind?” I asked.

“Nothing.”

“It doesn't seem like nothing.”

“Alice wants to come to set today.”

“And you told her no, right?” Ben looked away. “You told her no I hope.”

“I didn't know what to say. What would my reason be for saying no?”

“Why can't you say no to this woman?!” I shouted. “What hold does she have on you?”

“She's on her way here now,” he mumbled. Before I could respond, there was a knock at the door. I walked to answer it. Martin smiled at me. He kissed me on the cheek and walked past me.

“Hey guys,” Martin said. Martin put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. Ben did not look happy at this. There was another knock and Martin said, “who the hell is that?” but did not remove his arm from me.

Ben opened the door and let Alice in. I automatically tensed up in Martin’s arms, he could sense I did not like this woman because he nuzzled his nose against my hair. “Oh hi Martin,” she smiled at him but he did not return the pleasantry. “Emma.”

“Hi Alice.” I tried my best to sound happy to see her but it was difficult for me to lie. Martin pulled me closer to his body and kissed the top of my head.

“So are you two a couple?” Alice asked. Ben shot Martin a glance that said “don't tell her about us.”

“Yeah you could say that.”

“Hmm never would have thought you liked older men Emma.” Alice moved close to Ben and said, “we should double tonight!” She put her arm around Ben. I felt a ping of jealousy but it went away with Martin kissing my temple.

“No.” Ben said flatly.

“Please. You promised to take me out so we might as well go out with your best friend and your… assistant.” He promised to take her out? Why did Ben lie constantly about Alice? I bet they were even sleeping together and he was lying about that.

“We’d love to,” Martin said. Great, now I have to go.

“Great, then it's a date.”

“Why don't we leave you two alone for a bit.” Martin said and turned to me. “Want to see my trailer?” I looked up at Ben who had Alice hanging all over him. He slightly shook his head no.

“Sure! Ben did you need anything? I’ll only be next door, so text me if you need something.”

Martin grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers and I followed him out the door. Thankfully, Ryan was nowhere to be found when we got to the trailer. His trailer was identical to Ben’s with better floors. Martin pulled me to him and kissed me on the lips. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him to me. “Where’s Ryan?” I said in between kisses.”

“He is eating breakfast.” He kissed me again with much more passion this time.

The door to the trailer flung open. Ben walked in and slammed the door behind him. “Why did you leave me with her?”

“Oh yeah, what's that about? I didnt know you had a girlfriend.”

“I do, but its not Alice.” Ben regarded me and said, “I don't like you two going off on your own. If we are going to do this, it's us 3. Not sometimes Martin, sometimes Ben.”

“That isn't going to work,” I said. “Because sometimes you will be with Alice, your girlfriend.”

“She's not my girlfriend,” he said through gritted teeth. Ben walked up to me and kissed me on the lips, Martin watching us the whole time. “You’re my girlfriend,” he said when he pulled back.

“I don't know about that. She said you promised to take her out. That isn't what someone says that already has a girlfriend.” I spun around and put my arms around Martin’s midsection.

“You should go back to her,” Martin said.

“No, I want to be here with you two.” Ben stepped closer to me and kissed me again then Martin kissed me. They kept trading off then suddenly Ben slid his tongue into my mouth and I moaned. Martin moved his hands between my legs and I gasped into the kiss. I pulled back and pulled Martin in for a passionate kiss. He kept rubbing between my legs.

“Go be with Alice,” Martin said over his shoulder and then moved his mouth against my neck.

“No,” he said.

“Please don't fight,” I managed to get out before a moan overtook me.

“We aren't fighting. We have to be on set soon anyway.” Ben said. He slapped Martin’s shoulder. “Lets go bud.”

“Not yet.” He looked at his watch. “We still have a half an hour before makeup even comes here. Lock my door.” Ben turned and locked the trailer door. Martin started to remove my pants and knelt between my legs. He licked a strip from my entrance to my clit. I wanted to cry out, but I knew there were trailers around us. Ben watched as Martin licked and sucked me. His teeth grazed my clit and I almost screamed bloody murder. Ben walked over to me and took my mouth into his. I wrapped my hand around Ben’s head and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

“I love you,” Ben said in between kisses. I moaned as Martin pushed a finger into me.

“Someone fuck me.” I said. Martin looked at Ben, sizing each other up. “Oh my god, don't make me pick. Decide and fuck me.” The kept staring at each other. “Martin, fuck me.”

“Im clean,” Martin announced to the room since we didn't have condoms.

Martin removed his pants quickly and pushed inside of me. I hated picking between the two, but I wanted to punish Ben for still putting up with Alice. Martin has been nothing but sweet to me all day. Ben hovered next to me, watching us. I knew he was jealous that I didn't pick him and it really made me feel bad. I wish I could have them both. Ben unzipped his pants and moved them down his legs. He stroked himself and moved his cock near my face. I took him in my mouth as Martin kissed my neck. I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock, making him moan and then took him all the way back into my mouth. Martin took two fingers and began rubbing my clit. I wanted to scream but it was virtually impossible with Ben’s cock in my mouth.

Ben pulled out of my mouth and began stroking himself fast. “I want in you.”

“No, she doesn't want you, she asked for me.”

“Emma,” Ben said.

I could barely think, let alone make up the decision. “Oh fuck,” Martin said as he got closer to come. He gave me one final stroke before we were both coming. He pressed his mouth to mine to stifle our cries.

Ben looked defeated. His shoulders slumped as he held his cock. “Come here,” I said. Ben walked over to me and got on the couch. “Do you want to fuck me now?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. We have to make it quick since makeup will be here.”

It was quick. Ben had been close right when he entered me. I kept thinking about Martin’s cum surrounding Ben’s cock and was completely turned on by that thought. Ben came quicker than I ever seen before, he usually liked to draw it out, but I was assuming he was close from the blowjob. He removed himself and cleaned us up. He kissed me again, my lips bruised from all of the kissing today.

I kissed Martin goodbye and followed Ben back to his trailer where Alice was not-so-patiently waiting. “Where the fuck were you?” She asked Ben, ignoring me.

“I was at catering and looking for Martin,” he lied.

“Well please don't leave me alone again. I don't know anyone here.”

The blonde lady that did their makeup knocked on the door. I answered it. “Hello, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday, Im Emma.” She took my hand and shook it.

“Megan,” she said with a smile. I decided to engage her in small talk to avoid talking to Alice. Megan was nice, she told me about her job here and past jobs she had on movie sets. She seemed very passionate about makeup.

“Maybe you can help me with mine one day. I'm awful at it so I don't wear it.”

“No shit,” Alice said behind me. I watched as Ben looked at Alice through the mirror and she backed away, taking the hint that she fucked up.

“Honey, you don't need it. Some people,” Megan looked at Alice through the mirror, “need it. Some dont. You are one of the lucky ones.”

“Thank you,” I blushed.

I followed Ben to set and stood with Ryan. Alice stayed with us but didn't jump in on the conversation, she had her eyes glued to Ben. Ryan glanced at Alice then back to me. “Who is she?” he whispered loud enough for only me to hear.

“Ben’s ex.”

“Why is she here if they aren't together?”

“I have no clue.”

The filming went smooth, they did a few scenes in 221B and on the street. Ben and Martin joined Ryan and I. Martin put his hands around my hips and Ryan looked at us with a smile. I watched Ben and Martin walk away to their trailers. Ryan grabbed my arm. “So you and Martin are a thing?”

“Yes.” I said with a smile.

“Thank god. He's been so lonely. He hasn't been with a girl since I’ve known him.”

“Really?” He didn't seem like he hasn't had a girl in a while.

We walked back to our respective trailers. Alice was hanging all over Ben when I walked in. He shot me a glare and looked back down at his script. I could tell he was annoyed by Alice more than he ever has been.

“Do you need anything Ben?”

“No,” he said with a huff.

“Okay.” I opened the trailer door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ben asked, his eyes leaving his script to look at me.

“I'm going to Martin’s trailer to give you and Alice some time alone.”

“No, you aren't leaving.” I had to listen to him, he was my boss after all.

I walked back into the trailer and sat on the couch. Alice was stroking Ben’s hair and glaring at me. I pulled my phone out and sent a text to Martin.

_I'm trapped in Ben’s trailer. He wont let me leave because he doesn't want to be alone with Alice. Help!_   
_-E_

_I will be right over_   
_-M_

Soon the trailer door opened and Martin glided in. He said hello to Ben and Alice and sat next to me. He put his hand on my thigh and squeezed it.

“So are you guys ready to leave soon for dinner?”

“I need to go back to my apartment first to get changed,” I said.

“Why, you look beautiful now,” Martin said. I blushed and Ben scowled at us. Martin and I began eye fucking each other. I wanted to take him right here, right now and he knew it.

“Yes, lets go now,” Ben interrupted us.

We followed him out the door. I watched as Alice put her arm around Ben’s waist. I growled to myself but it was loud enough for Martin to hear. He squeezed my hand tight. We piled into Ben’s car with Alice in the passenger seat. Martin moved close to me and kissed my neck, making Ben slam on his breaks at a red light. Martin moved his mouth to my ear and whispered that he thought I was so sexy today and how he just wanted to take me home.

We pulled up the restaurant and Martin walked around to open my door. Ben didn't bother doing the same for Alice. We followed Ben through the restaurant to a secluded area. I sat across from Ben and next to Martin. Ben’s foot touched me and I almost shot out of the seat. He was looking at the menu, smiling because of my reaction to him.

The waiter brought us our meals. Ben and Martin talked to me and ignored Alice. I almost felt bad for her. She had to sit here and listen to them praise me. Alice got up with a huff to go to the bathroom. Martin and Ben both turned to me, their eyes on fire as they took me in. “Can I come over tonight?” Ben asked. Martin also asked if he could come over.

“Guys, I think I want to be alone tonight.”

“Why?” Martin asked.

“Because we already did it once today.”

“We want to make love to you.” Ben said.

“You do?”

“Yes. At least I do. I want to take things slow and enjoy you for as long as I can,” Ben said..

I liked the idea. The thought of taking things slow and being enjoyed turned me on. Alice came back to the table, interrupting us. Martin snaked his hand to my thigh and started rubbing it. Ben’s foot connected with mine and he moved his foot up my leg. We had to get out of here! I wasn't going to be able to sit here and act normal.

We finished our meals quickly. Alice asked what the rush was but none of us answered. Ben paid for the meal, I thanked him and we headed back to the car. Ben drove us to his house and dropped Alice off. She looked extremely confused. “Wait, why are you dropping me off? You could have dropped them off then taken us home.”

“I wasn't thinking.”

She got out of the car. “Okay then. I will see you in a few minutes. Bye Martin.”

Martin gave her a slight wave and she shut the door. Ben drove us extremely fast back to my place. He parked outside and opened my door as Martin got out on his side. Ben picked me up and carried me up the stairs to my apartment. He carried me into my bedroom and placed me on the bed with a slight bounce. He leaned down and kissed me softly. Martin joined us on the bed, he began kissing my neck as Ben slowly pushed his tongue in my mouth. I moaned loudly into his mouth.

Soon clothes were being taken off. I removed most of Ben’s clothes and then moved to Martin’s. They both undressed me and then returned their mouths to me. Ben kissed down my body as Martin took my nipple into his mouth. I grabbed Ben’s cock and gave it an experimental stroke, making him moan until he reached my pussy. Martin flicked his tongue over my nipple and I cried out. Ben licked at me, pushing his tongue into me.

I pushed my hands through Ben’s hair and pulled him deeper against me. “Oh fuck,” I said as Martin’s teeth grazed me. Ben inserted a long finger and found my spot right away. He moved his finger against it over and over. I tightened around him as he inserted a second finger. “Ben! Please Ben.” Martin moved his mouth to my other nipple making me scream his name. “Guys!” I said to both of them. Martin kissed me and moved his tongue with mine. He was impossibly hard against my hip. He moved his cock against me, trying to find some sort of release. I grabbed him and began stroking him fast as Ben continued to stroke me.

“Oh my god,” I heard Ben’s phone begin to ring at the side table. He looked up while keeping a hand inside me.

“Everyone be quiet,” he said. He then answered his phone. It sounded like it was his agent. Ben’s thumb moved to my clit and I was about to cry out until Martin covered my mouth with his, silencing me. Ben soon hung up the phone until it was ringing again. He looked down at it and huffed. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my clit and then answered the phone with his face still close to me. His voice vibrated up through me making me come around his fingers. “Alice, I can't talk right now. I will be home soon, I'm just hanging out at Martin’s.” He paused. “Yes okay,” and then he hung up. He looked up at me, “you feel so good when you come.” Ben removed his fingers, giving me a break. My breathing was ragged against Martin’s mouth.

“I'm going to enter you now,” Ben said. “Is that okay?” he looked to Martin. Martin nodded and backed away. Ben covered his body with mine, his face against my neck. He slowly entered me and groaned right away. “Fuck baby,” he said. I heard Martin moan and watched him start stroking himself. The weight of Ben’s body on mine turned me on even more which I didn't think was possible. “You are incredible, so fucking incredible.” He slowly moved in me and kissed my neck.

“Faster Ben, please faster.”

“No, I said we were going to go slow.”

“Please Ben!” He obliged and moved a little faster but it still wasn't enough. I felt my orgasm hanging over me but I never reached it. He was purposefully keeping me away from it. “I need to come Ben. Please.” He slammed into me, making me crash into my orgasm. “Yes, god yes!” Martin watched me come and a moan vibrated through his body as he slowly stroked himself. He was taking things slow too, probably waiting for me.

“You look so sexy right now,” Martin said. “I love watching you.”

“Martin!” I yelled as I watched him stroke himself faster. Ben kissed me neck and picked up his pace, trying to pull my attention back to him. “Oh fuck.”

“I want you.” Ben breathed into my neck. “I will always want you.” He started to rock into me harder than before. Ben pushed up and grabbed the back of Martin’s head and pulled him to him. I watched them makeout, making my orgasm push through me.

“Oh my god!” I slammed my eyes shut and pushed against Ben. He met my thrusts and moved his tongue into Martin’s mouth. Martin’s hand started to move faster on his cock, he was starting to leak onto my chest. Ben moved his hands to Martin’s hair making them both moan. I suddenly felt jealous, like they were more into each other than me. It was like they could hear my thoughts because they separated and Martin leaned down to kiss me. I could taste both of them on his lips. “Come Ben,” I said when Martin moved away from me. “Come now!” I commanded.

He sped up and I could feel him starting to pulse inside of me. He came with a cry into my neck. He pumped out his orgasm and then stilled inside of me. He slowly removed himself and looked at Martin who still hasn't come. I took Martin into my mouth and sucked him as him and Ben lazily made out above me. Martin’s breath hitched when I took him all the way in my mouth. He grabbed the back of my head and started to pump in my mouth. He was soon coming down my throat and I swallowed him all the way down.

He removed himself from my mouth and bent down to kiss me on the forehead. “That was incredible,” Martin breathed. They both got dressed as I sat up. They kept their eyes on me, I felt on display.

“I have to leave guys.”

“Oh yeah, you have to get to Alice,” I said, jealousy falling from my lips.

“Stop, it's not like that.”

“Yes it is.”

“We aren't a couple.”

“She doesn't know that apparently,” I said. Martin just watched us argue without interjecting.

“Yes she does.”

“Why do you keep her in your life?”

“Because I have to.”

“Why?”

“I just do!”

“Tell me now.”

“I loved her at one point. And it's hard for me to let go.”

“If you want to be with me, you’ll have to let go.”

“I can't make this decision right now.” Martin came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

“So you’re telling me, you would choose her over me?”

“Emma, it's not like that.”

“Get out, now!”

“Emma.”

“Go! I don't want you here. This whole threesome is over. Go be with Alice since you can't seem to let go. I'm done. Leave.”

Ben didn't say anything. He just grabbed his phone off my night stand and left.


	20. Chapter 20

Ben picked me up the following day. We didnt speak a word to each other. We have broken up so many times I was starting to lose count. Maybe we weren't meant to be together, he clearly would choose losing me over losing Alice. 

We got to the set and I followed far behind Ben as he got to the trailer. I knew he wanted to say something to me, he kept glancing in my direction. “Emma.”

“We are not talking about it. I'm back to being just your assistant. If I didn't need the cash, I would have quit and gone back to America.”

He looked sad, but I didn't falter. “Emma, just listen to me. I love you, I really do. I am in love with you and I want to marry you… but it's just difficult for me to let go of some people.”

“Then you don't get to have me. I don't belong to you anymore.”

“Yes you do. You will always be mine.”

“No, I'm not.” 

We sat in silence until we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Megan came bounding in and stopped, sensing immense tension between Ben and I. “I will go get us some tea. Megan, do you want anything?”

“No thank you.”

I slammed out of the trailer and made my way to catering. I poured us some tea, smiling at Martin as I passed him. He chased after me, “Emma!” I turned around with two cups of hot tea in my hands.

“Hey Martin.” He kissed me on the cheek.

“Are you okay?”

“Not really, but I will get over it.”

“Can I take you out sometime? Just us two. I want to get your mind off of things.”

“Yes, I would love that. Just text me the details.” I moved past him and went to Ben’s trailer. I set his tea in front of him on the vanity.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Ben and I didnt speak, even as he dropped me off at home. We didn't say goodbye, I just got out and went up stairs. I couldn't believe him. How could he keep her in his life? She's an awful person that treats me like shit. I would have kicked her to the curb long ago. 

Martin texted me, asking me to go out tomorrow night. I felt weird being here in London now that I didn't have Ben. I had a full year left on the lease. Part of me was ready to go home, leave him and Martin behind. He could easily find a new assistant. I could return to America and see if my old job was still open. Rachel would gladly take me back to the apartment and if she couldn't, at least I had my mom’s house. I decided, I had to quit. I had to get away from him.

I dialed his number. It rang three times before he picked up. I could hear Alice, who was close to the receiver, he must be sitting right next to her. “Hey Emma.” I heard him get up and close a door.

“I'm giving you my notice. I am going to go back to America.”

“Wait, what? No.”

“Yes. I can work with you. I shouldn't have returned to this job, you haven't changed.”

“I will. I promise I will. I will kick her out right now.”

“It's too late. I already made up my mind.”

“Please don't do this. I will change, I promise. I wont speak to her again. I want you. Only you.”

“Ben, I'm done. Done. Done with the lies, done with you. It's over.”

“Emma.” I could hear that he was on the verge of tears.

“I'm going to find the first flight out of here.” I hung up. I had to still pay on my lease so I made a mental note to put an ad out for someone to take over the lease. I went to my computer and looked for the next flight out which leaves tomorrow afternoon. I booked a one way ticket in coach. I thought back to my flight to London, joining the mile high club with Ben. 

I put an ad out for someone to take over the lease. There was a pounding on my door, making me jump. Martin was on the other side, he looked upset.

“You’re leaving?!” 

“Yes, I'm going back to America.”

“You can't. I need you here. We both need you here.”

“I don't want to stay. I miss my home.”

“There probably isn't anything I could say to make you stay, right?”

“No, I'm sorry. We will keep in touch, I promise.”

He stepped closer to me and took me into his arms. “I don't want you to go. When is your flight?”

“It's tomorrow afternoon.”

“Damn that's so soon. I never got to take you on that date.”

“You’ll have to make it up to me.” I winked. 

“So are you leaving because of Ben?”

“Yeah. He's lied to me one too many times. I quit and broke his heart. He will get over it though, he has Alice.”

Martin kissed the top of my head. “I'm going to miss you so much.”

Martin stayed for a little while to help me pack. He touched me every once in a while, afraid that I would no longer be there. “I'm going to visit you the first chance I get. I have an award show later in the month. I would love to take you, it's in LA.”

“Yes, definitely let me know about that. I would love to go with you.”

He kissed me again. “Then it's settled.”

*****

The taxi dropped me off in front of the airport. Martin and I said our goodbyes last night, I asked him to not come, I was already struggling with leaving him behind and I couldn't do it twice. I made my way to the ticket area. I printed my tickets and heard my name being called. I turned around to find Ben running to me. 

“Emma.” He stood in front of me, out of breath.

“Yes Ben?”

“I can't let you leave.”

“You have to. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep letting myself get hurt.”

“I won't hurt you anymore.”

“Oh so she left your house?” His face fell. He didn't kick her out. “Goodbye Ben.” I turned and walked away from him. A single tear ran down my cheek. He had hurt me one too many times for me to be okay with it. I made my way to my gate and boarded my plane out of London.

*****

I had already warned Rachel that I was coming home and she was very excited to have me back. I needed to get back to normalcy and back to my regular life before I met Ben. Rachel hugged me at the door and pulled me into the apartment. Jason came running out of their room. His face lit up when he saw me.

“Hey guys.” I was sad, the last time I was here, Ben was here. I started to cry, Jason pulled me to him. I couldn't be around Jason, Jason made me think of Ben. Everything made me think of Ben. Everything. 

I tried my best to get past things as the days went on, but I couldn't stop thinking about him and seeing him in my apartment. “Rachel,” I said when I sat down next to her. “I can't stay here. I have to find my own place. Everything reminds me of Ben.”

“Oh honey.” She held my hand. “I understand. Our lease is up soon anyway, we didn't plan to stick around here. Maybe the 3 of us can find a place.”

“No, I think I need to start my own life.” In reality, I had to get away from Jason. “I'm going to go stay with my mom for a while. All my stuff is there anyway.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” 

*****

Months went by with no word from Ben, I didn't expect him to try to reach out and I wasn't about to either. Martin reached out almost every day, checking up on me. He would give me updates on Ben and how horrible he has been. Martin said he didn't smile anymore, he rarely spoke and he wasn't himself. 

“Maybe you should contact him.”

“I don't want to. I don't want him in my life.”

“Well you know Alice has been gone for a while now. You should call him. Please. For me.”

“Fine, I will think about it.”

“Thank you. I have to go, I will call you tonight. I love you.”

“I love you too.” We hung up. Martin had told me he loved me a couple weeks after I got back to America. I didn't expect it at all, but I felt myself falling for him. 

I decided against calling Ben. We didn't need to talk, we have nothing to say to each other. He needs to move on and so do I, though I still do love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I looked around my child bedroom, I had vague memories of Ben in it. The memories were not as strong as the apartment, but they were still there. 

I got ready for work, I was able to get my old, boring job back. It paid well, not as well as the assistant job, but I could make ends meet at least. When I got to the office, I put my bag down and said hello to the woman who sits behind me. All day, my mind was on Ben. Was I doing the wrong thing by kicking him to the curb like that? No, I wasn't. I had to convince myself that I was doing the right thing.

*****

More months passed and I barely even spoke to Martin. I wanted to erase Ben from memory, even if that meant erasing Martin. Everytime Martin called me, he would bring up Ben. It was getting too much for me to handle. I cried myself to sleep each night. Would this ever pass?

Jason asked to see me for lunch today which I was reluctant to agree to. What could he want to see me for? I decided to give him a chance and said yes. 

Jason was already at the restaurant waiting for me. He stood up when he saw me and had the biggest smile plastered on his face. “Hey Emma.” He hugged me tight and I returned it. 

“Hi Jason.” We sat down and ordered some sandwiches.

“So I wanted to see you because I broke up with Rachel last month. It was an easy break up, we both agreed to remain friends. We also just got another apartment together. I think she already started seeing someone which is cool by me.”

“Is that why you wanted to see me? To tell me that?”

“Well, yes and no. I wanted to ask you out.”

“Really? After all we've been through, you still want to ask me out?”

“Yes. Very much. I love you. I am in love with you. I want us to work out, are you seeing someone?”

“Not really. There is another guy in my life but he lives in London and I haven't seen him for almost six months.” I thought to Martin. I did miss him but we were drifting apart.

“Let me take you out sometime.”

“Yes, maybe that would be fun. I need a little fun in my life right now. Since I've been back, it's been horrible. Everything reminds me of Ben. Literally everything. I can't escape him even if I tried.”

“Have you talked to him since you got back to the states?”

“No. I was going to reach out to him but I didn't want to open that can of worms.”

“Isn't he going to be back in LA soon? I thought he had to come here for the Star Trek promos.” I had forgotten about that. 

“Right, I forgot about that.”

We continued eating lunch, catching up. Jason and I made plans for tonight to go out to a new club down the street. We hugged each other goodbye and I made my way to a local clothing store to pick out a dress for tonight. I settled on a silver, skin tight dress that showed off my ass. 

I got home and got ready for tonight. Finally, something was going to get my mind off of Ben. I did my hair in waves and put on a light amount of makeup. I looked decent for once. I put the dress on and matched it with black pumps. I looked good, I smiled to myself in the mirror. 

Jason rang my doorbell and I ran down the stairs. Christa answered the door then turned to me. “Holy shit Emma. You look incredible!” Christa shouted and jumped up and down. Jason’s eyes moved across my body and he turned red.

“You look amazing,” he offered. 

“Thank you.” Jason held out his hand and I grabbed it. He walked me to his car and helped me in. 

We drove along in silence until we arrived at the club. There were a lot of people outside waiting to get in. We walked to the back of the line. Jason kept his arm around my waist, pulling me tight against him. When we finally got to the front, the bouncer let us in and we made our way to the bar. We ordered a round of drinks and gulped them down right away. Jason grabbed my hand and brought me to the dance floor.

We danced for a few songs until he leaned into me and kissed me lightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to me, deepening the kiss. He released me and said, “I will be right back. I have to make a call.” It was likely to Rachel, which I didn't mind. 

I kept dancing and a man approached me. He put his hands on me and I struggled to get away from him. He kept pulling me to him once I would get an inch away from him. He suddenly disappeared. I turned around to look at the asshole who kept grabbing me and I saw him pushed away from me. Then, he was standing in front of me. Ben.


	21. Chapter 21

“Ben? Why are you here?”

“This is my club. I bought it.” He held his hand out and before I could think, I grabbed his hand and followed him to a secluded room that looked like his office but with modern touches.

“Ben.”

“It's so nice to see you.”

“Yes, it's nice to see you too,” I lied.

“I know you are still mad at me. But I need you to know, I do miss you. I haven't stopped thinking about you. Do you think about me?”

“Listen Ben, I can't do this right now. I'm here with someone.”

“Yes, Jason. I've been watching you since you came into the building. I didn't believe it was you at first, I never thought I would see you again.” He stepped closer to me and I backed up. “Please come back to me. I've been miserable.”

“What about Alice?”

“There is no Alice. She's gone.”

“Im so sorry for you.”

“Don't do that.” He continued to step to me. “I want you. I want you in my life. Im not going to let anything or anyone come between us again.” He kept moving toward me until my back was against the wall. He stepped into my personal space. “Let me have you. I want you back, even if it's just as my assistant. I need to have you in my life.”

“Um, I don't know. I do need the money, but I don't want things to get fucked again. If I say yes, it's strictly as your assistant. I want to continue to see Martin if I ever get back to London.”

“Not me?”

“Ben.”

“Emma, I want you as my assistant, but I want you to consider coming back to me.” He leaned down and placed a kiss on my neck then his eyes met mine. He lingered, inches away from me. My skin felt like it was on fire as I closed the gap between us and touched my lips to his. He instantly had his hand behind my head, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I slowly opened my mouth and his tongue was in, stroking my tongue. I moaned and started to pull at his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head. “Emma,” he said when he had his shirt fully off. I moved my hands to his pants and undid them. I pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. Ben removed his shoes and pants from his ankles. He was standing completely nude in front of me.

Ben moved his hands up and down my sides. “This dress is too provocative. I don't like you wearing it. Promise me you’ll never wear it again in public. Only for me.”

“Only for you,” I promised.

He started to pull the dress over my head and gasped when he saw I wasn't wearing any panties. He growled, “never dress like this again.” He hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me to the couch. “You are so fucking sexy.”

“Do you have a condom?” I asked. I wasn't sure who he had slept with since our time apart.

“Why would I need one?”

“Because of Alice and any other girl you had.”

“I didn't have anyone. The last person I slept with was you.” Could I trust that? I couldn't fully trust him to begin with.

“Okay.”

He bent down and licked at my entrance. I groaned loudly, it has been six months since anyone has touched me like this. “Do you like that baby?” I nodded. Ben continued to lick at me and suck on my clit. He moaned, the sound vibrating through me. I moved my hands through his hair and pushed his further down on me.

“Please Ben!”

He took that as a sign that I was close so his fingers entered me and started pumping, brushing against my spot over and over. I screamed, my voice being drowned out by the base of the club. “Tell me youre mine.”

I breathed loudly but couldn't say the words. I wanted to be his, only his but he was never mine. He belonged to other people and never just mine. “Say it!” He commanded. I didn't. I couldn't say it. He removed his fingers and mouth from me and moved up my body. He kissed me, licking into my mouth and then he pushed his cock fully in me. “Say it,” he whispered against my lips.

“I'm yours.”

“Fuck yes you are.” He bit my neck, likely causing a bruise to appear. I moaned and arched my back into him. “I love you so much,” he said into my neck as he set a faster pace. I screamed out when his hand found my clit. He rubbed circles on it as I came around his cock, tightening and squeezing him. He moaned into my neck. “Fuck you feel so good! So good.”

“Ben!”

“I'm close baby.”

“I don't want this to end,” I declared and he stopped. He slammed his eyes shut, holding back the urge to come.

“I will make it last.” He then slowly grabbed me and carried me over to his desk that was facing a crowd of people dancing. “No one can see us up here.” He re-entered me and kept fucking me until he was close again to coming. “Come with me,” he said, inches from my face and looking into my eyes.

“Yes!” He began to slam into me as his hands were on my back, pulled me to him with each thrust. Ben bit down on my neck again, making my orgasm crash over me. “Oh god Ben!”

“Come baby.” His hips started to lose their rhythm as I felt him explode inside of me. He moaned into my neck as he came and pulled me tight against him.

It took him awhile to finally pull out but when he did, he did so with a groan, both of us not wanting to lose the contact. “I missed you so much, so fucking much.” He put his hands on my face and kissed me softly. “I love you.”

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't love him anymore, he would have to re-earn that. “I have to go,” I started to pull my clothes on.

“Wait, why? Where are you going?”

“To Jason.”

“No. He can't have you.” He grabbed me and spun me around. “I said you are mine. I'm never letting you go again and I'm never going to share you again. I didn't like seeing you with Martin and I don't like seeing you with Jason either.”

“But we had fun, didn't we?”

“Yes, but you went and fell in love with Martin without my permission.”

“I'm not your property. I never was and I never will be. You are no longer going to tell me what to do. That ship has sailed.”

He moved closer to me and put his lips against my ear. “You are mine. Mine. I'm not sharing you with anyone. I lost you too many times to share you now.”

“I have to go. It was nice catching up with you Ben.” I stepped out of his office and back to the dance floor. Jason was dancing by himself and I laughed. He looked so happy. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He spun around and pulled me close to him. I felt very aware that Ben was watching us, watching our every move.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Jason asked.

“No, she doesn't.”

“Ben,” Jason said when he turned around. “When did you get back?”

“Yesterday. This is my club.”

“Oh nice,” Jason shouted over the music. Ben put his arm around me and Jason regarded us. Jason grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, out of Ben’s arms. “We are about to leave.”

“No, she's not going with you.”

“Guys.”

“Yes, she is.”

“No, she's not.”

“Guys! I can make up my own mind you know.” I turned to Jason. “I had a lovely night, really. But I'm just going to go home.” I pulled Jason in for a hug. I turned to Ben and hugged him and whispered in his ear, “come to my mom’s house tonight,” and then let go of him.

I walked out of the club to a taxi that took me back to my mom’s. The house was quiet when I arrived. I threw my purse on the couch and made my way to my room. I turned on the light and flopped on the bed. I wasn't home for long until I got a text from Ben.

_Im outside._   
_-B_

I ran down the stairs and to the front door. I had to be quiet, I wasn't allowed to have men over under my mom’s roof. I cracked the door open just enough for him to squeeze in. “We have to be very quiet. I'm not allowed to have guys over,” I whispered in the most hushed tone I could manage.

He followed me up the stairs, both of us walking very quietly and slowly. Unfortunately, I shared a wall with Christa and if she caught wind of me having a guy over, she would tell my mom. We snuck into my room and I lightly closed the door. Ben’s eyes were almost jet black as he watched me, like a tiger in a cage.

“We have to be very quiet,” I said. “Christa is right next door. She will tell my mom and she will kick me out of the house.”

He stepped impossibly close. “Stay with me. Come back to me.”

“Ben.”

He leaned in and kissed me, my back pressed against my door. I can feel his hardness through his jeans as he ground his hips into me. “Please” he said against my lips and then re-captured them. “I want you to have your old job back.”

“Maybe.”

“That sounds like a yes.”

“This is your last chance, if you do anything to fuck it up, Im done. I promise you, that will be the last you will see of me.”

“I wont do anything to mess this up.” He paused. “So you will be my assistant again?”

“Yes. Let's go out back to talk about it. I don't want to whisper my terms.”

“Terms?”

“Yes, I have terms.” I grabbed his hand and he followed me outside to the porch. “I have some things if I am going to work with you. One, I dont want Alice near you again. I know that she has a press tour with you guys coming up, but she is not allowed to be alone with you again. Also, I still want to see Martin.”

“Not happening.”

“Yes it is. I want to see him, I miss him and love him.”

“You love him?”

“I do. And I want to try us 3 again.”

“If that's the only way I can get you, I will take it.”

We sat and talked, catching up on our lives. He told me how he kicked Alice out two days after I left. They fought about it and he told her he loves me. She of course was not okay with that and tried her best to convince him that he belongs with her.

“I think I'm going to go to bed.” I stood up and Ben grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him so I was straddling him in his chair.

“I don't want you to go. Come home with me. Stay with me until we leave for the tour.”

“No. Not tonight.”

“Then I will fuck you out here.” He pulled my panties aside before I could object and pushed a finger inside of me. “Do you want that? Do you like the possibility that someone could see us?” I nodded and continued to ride his hand. He quickly undid his pants with one hand and eased himself into me. “Fuck me,” he said as he looked into my eyes. I began riding him fast and braced my hands on his shoulders. “Ah!” He started to move with me, pushing up into me. I met his thrusts and held onto him for dear life.

“Ben!” I watched as the light in my mom’s room turned on and I covered my mouth. “We can't do this,” I breathed.

“She won't see us, we are hidden. Keep going. Keep fucking me.” I kept moving with him as my orgasm ripped through me. “Fuck,” he whispered into my neck.

“Oh my god,” I said. “You are so thick.”

“Fuck baby,” he breathed. He pumped a few more times until he came with a shudder of my name on his lips. He was breathing hard against me. I eased myself off of his lap. “I want to marry you.” I blushed. I never imagined myself having a husband, let alone it being someone like Ben. “Would you? If I asked you, would you?”

“Are you asking me?”

“No, I'm just wondering.”

“I don't know. I won't know until I'm asked.” I got off his lap and moved away from him. “I should go inside.”

“Yeah, maybe so.” He walked me to the front door and kissed me. “I love you Emma, I will always love you and I will always find you. I can't believe I went six months without you. I wasn't myself during that time. I'm never going to be myself again without you.”

“I wasn't myself either. I couldn't seem to get over you, I tried, I really did, but you invaded every inch of my mind. I love you Benedict.”

“I like when you say my full name.”

“I know,” I said with a wink. “Good night.” I got on my tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips and then went inside. I slammed my back against the door and let out a loud breath. I heard movement upstairs and my mom descended the steps.

“Are you okay honey?”

“I am now.”


	22. Chapter 22

I met with Ben the next day at his hotel room. It was a huge hotel room, but I expected nothing less. “We need to go over your calendar so I can pack accordingly,” I said.

“Okay. Well we leave tomorrow. I have two days break per week for 3 weeks. Most of the time I will be with Chris,” he paused. “I hope that won't be weird for you.”

“No, it will be fine.” I had my phone out and was putting in dates and times for interviews. He had an event coming up where I would see Martin again. My stomach did a flip. I needed to call him, I reminded myself.

“I see you are looking at the event with Martin.”

“Yeah.”

Ben looked down at his hands. “I don't want you to see him again.”

“I know, but I want to. I want us three back together.”

“I don't know if I want that baby. I haven't seen you in so long, I don't want to share you just yet.” He put his hand on my thigh and moved it up my leg.

“Let's talk about the tour.”

*****

After two hours of prepping Ben for the upcoming press tour, I went back to my mom’s house to pack for it. I grabbed a large bag and packed everything I would need. My phone began to vibrate on the table. It was Martin.

“Hey babe,” I said.

“Hey stranger. How are you? Feels like we haven't talked in weeks.”

“It's almost been weeks. Good…”

“You saw Ben didn't you?”

“I did.”

He let out a loud breath. “What does that mean for us?

“Ben and I are back together. I am trying to convince him to let it be us three again but he won't budge.”

“So you are picking him over me?”

“I don't know! I haven't decided. I cant talk about this right now. I have to pack for the upcoming press tour.”

“Will I see you at the event for Sherlock?”

“Yes. I will be there. Im his assistant again so you will see me in London as well.”

“Good, I'm glad.” We said our goodbyes and I hung up.

“Emma!” My mom called. I grabbed my bags, knowing Ben was here. I took them downstairs to be greeted by Ben standing in the living room. He was smiling at me in a dark blue button up and tan pants. I took my bags to his car and put them in the trunk. He pulled me to him and kissed me, dragging his tongue against mine.

“Hey beautiful,” he said.

“Hey Ben. So where are we headed first?”

“New York. I have a private plane for the flight.”

“Really? A private plane? How did you land that?”

“Well…”

“What?”

“It's for the whole cast…”

“So that means Alice will be on the plane with us. Great.”

“I know but we won't be near her. Plus, I plan to fuck you in the bathroom again.” He said with a wink.

“Mmm I think I would like that, but it would be a little weird with our exes on the same flight.”

“Yeah, I know.” He looked down at the ground. “At least we will sit in the back away from everyone.”

I said goodbye to my mom and Christa and got in Ben’s rental car. He snaked his hand up my leg once I relaxed in the seat. “You are torturing me in those shorts,” he said.

“I know.”

We drove listening to the radio to the airport. It was a small airport, most likely just for private planes. He parked the car and got out to open my door. “Do you want to make us public?” he asked as I took his hand and stepped out of the car.

“Yeah, why not,” I said. He had the biggest smile on his face as he kept our fingers interlaced as we approached a group of people, all the actors from Star Trek. Alice saw Ben right away and smiled at him but then saw he was holding my hand and gave me the dirtiest look.

I released Ben’s hand to hug Phil tight. He was just as excited to see me, the other actors didn't seem to notice Ben holding my hand. I was okay with it, but Ben wanted everyone to know we were an item. He kissed me on the cheek, making Chris and Zachary turn to look at us and then down to the arm Ben had around my waist. I could feel Alice’s eyes burning a hole through my head.

“So you two are together now?” Phil asked, everyone turning to look at Ben for his answer.

“Yes.”

“Interesting.” Phil turned to look at Alice who was red in the face. Phil grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the group, letting Ben answer all the questions. “How long has this been going on?”

“For awhile now.”

“Wow. Alice looks like she wants to fight you. So what's it like with him?”

I laughed. “You want details?”

“Uh yes!”

“You never wanted them with Chris.”

“That's because he’s my boss. I don't want to hear about my boss.”

“Its incredible. We were together when I went to London but we broke up for six months. He can't seem to let Alice go but then we got back together yesterday when he found me.”

“Found you?”

“Yeah, apparently he's been looking for me.”

“Wow. That's romantic.” We joined the group and Ben instantly had his arm around me again. It was almost like he didn't want Chris to even look at me.

The pilot called us on board. I boarded first with Ben right behind me. I walked straight to the back two seats and sat at the window seat. He took the seat next to me and put his hand on my thigh like he always did. I watched Alice board last and sit in the front row.

After we took off, Ben leaned into me and kissed my ear. “You are so sexy.” He squeezed my thigh. “If we weren't being watched, I would take you to the bathroom right now. I would pull your pants down and feel how wet you are. You’re probably drenched right now thinking about it.” I looked around to make sure no one was hearing this. “I would then push my fingers inside of you but not for long. I wouldn't be able to hold myself together. I would have to be inside of you right away so I will push my thick cock into you, making you scream my name. You wouldn't care that people could hear you, you want people to know how good I give it to you. You would be so tight around me as I fucked you against the sink. Soon you will come around me and I would follow soon after.”

“Fuck,” I said quietly.

“Yeah, I know. I can't wait to get you to the hotel.”

The flight felt quicker than it actually was. Phil was in front of us and told us about an awful first date he went on, making Ben and I laugh. When we finally touched town in New York, I was exhausted. Ben had a car waiting for us which drove us straight to the hotel. It was a fancy hotel, but I didn't expect anything less from Ben. We rode the elevator to the top floor to a giant suite that even had a piano in it. I put my bag in the bedroom and found Ben sitting on the sofa. He was on the phone, likely with his agent. He patted his lap and I sat down on it. He stroked my hair as he spoke to the person on the other line. I then heard the voice, it was Martin.

“I said no!” He then hung up. I couldn't hear the other side of that conversation, but whatever it was pissed him off.

“What?”

“He told me to leave you alone.” He put his head near my breasts. “You don't want me to leave you alone, do you?”

“No.”

“Good, then it's settled. I am yours and you are done with Martin.”

“I didn't say that. I think us three need to talk about it, but for now, it's just you and I.”

“I wouldn't want it any other way.”

*****

Ben drove us to the first interview of the tour. I stayed in the green room with Phil and watched the interview play out on the screen. He was sitting next to Alice who kept touching his arm. He didn't move to remove it which started to make my jealousy appear in the pit of my stomach. Phil grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. He knew how I was feeling and tried his best to comfort me.

After the interview was done, Ben found me in the green room. Anger was spread across my face as I watched him enter laughing with Alice. He promised to not talk to her again, yet here he was, laughing with her.

“Hey babe.” He tried to kiss me but I pulled back. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

“Talk to me.”

“No. Why don't you go talk to your friend.” I shook my head in the direction of Alice who was talking to Chris, now making him laugh.

“Shit. I didn't realize. Im sorry. We were all laughing about the interview.” I decided to drop the topic for now. He kissed me on the forehead. “We are all going out tonight for dinner, do you want to come?”

“Um I don't know if I'm feeling up to going out with my ex and your ex.”

“I understand. We can always stay in and rent a movie.”

“No, you go. I will stay back.”

“I want you to come. I want to spend the night with you. I haven't spent enough time with you since we got back together.”

“Ben, it's fine. I trust you and I will be home waiting for you.”

“Fine. But you better still be awake when I get home.” He pulled me to him and kissed me. Phil whistled and all eyes turned to us. I pulled away from Ben, not wanting the attention. “Let me at least drive you home,” Ben said. I followed him out to his car after saying goodbye to everyone but Alice.

He dropped me off at the front of the hotel and kissed me goodbye. I made my way to the hotel room and saw a figure sitting outside of my hotel room. I froze in the hallway. The figure was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. He turned in my direction and slid his hood off. Martin.

*****

“Martin,” I gasped.

“Emma.” He stood up and met my eyes.

“What are you doing here?”

“Ben told me what hotel he was staying at. I think he accidentally let it slip and I had to see you. I couldn't go any longer without you.”

I stepped to the door and unlocked it and ushered him in. “Have a seat.” I motioned to the couch. “Do you want a drink?”

“No thank you.”

“So why did you come here?”

“I just needed to see you.”

I sat on the chair across from the couch and crossed my legs. I felt uncomfortable with him being here for some reason, almost like I was cheating on Ben. “Where’s Ben?”

“He’s out to dinner with the cast.”

“With Alice too?” Martin raised an eyebrow to me.

“Yes, she is there.”  
“Hmm…”

“I'm trying to trust him.”

“He will always go back to her. He's been with her on and off more times than I can count.”

“I have to learn to trust him.”

Martin cleared his throat. “What about us? You and I were a thing then you saw Ben again and left me for him.”

“Ben wouldn't do that.”

“Yes he would. He's done it to you twice already.” My mind started to race. Was it going to happen again? Why would I let him go off with her? I wanted to trust him, I really did, but now I felt like I couldn't.

“Maybe I should call him.” I dialed his number. It rang two times then he sent me to voicemail. “He sent me to voicemail…” My heart sank. “Should I leave a voicemail?”

“No. Send him a text.” I hung up before the voicemail beeped. I typed out a message to him.

_Hey, we need to talk. Call me._   
_-E_

Martin and I sat and talked. I didn't hear from Ben for the rest of the night. It was nearing 1am and still heard nothing. Where was he? “I don't know if he is coming home or not.”

“Let me take you to bed. We don't have to do anything but sleep.”

“Yeah, maybe. It looks like he won't be coming home.” Martin walked me to the bedroom. We both got ready for bed. Once I was laying next to him, I felt his hand on mine. I turned to look at him. “We can't do anything.” Martin moved closer to me, inches away from me.

“I know. I said we won't.” His thumb moved on the palm of my hand. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too,” I whispered. I leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

“We can't do this, Ben is my friend.”

“Yes, I know.” I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep. I felt his hand move up and down my arm until he stopped and lightly started snoring. I couldn't stop thinking about Ben, I was worried about him. He wouldn't return my calls or even text me.

When I woke up, there were still no signs of Ben. He hasn't called. I saw he read my text but never responded. Martin was awake, laying and looking at me. My eyes started to fill with tears as I thought of Ben. Martin pulled me close to him and hugged me tight. “It will be fine. He will come back.”

“I don't know if I want him to. I told him if he fucked up one more time, I would be done. I think I finally have to be done.”

“Maybe he has a good reason. Don't give up on him just yet.”

I pulled back from him. “I'm surprised you are saying that. I thought you wanted me back.”

“I do, but I also want him to be happy and you make him happy.”

I got out of bed. “I'm going to get dressed. Do you want to grab breakfast? There's a diner down the street.”

“Yes. I'm going to go to my room and get dressed. I will be back in a second.”

Martin left and I went to the bathroom and changed into a white blouse and blue jeans and put on black flats. Martin was at my door in an olive button up and blue jeans. He looked very handsome. I closed the door behind me and walked with Martin to the lobby. I was hoping to catch Ben in the lobby or on the street but didn't see him. My heart kept sinking.


End file.
